The Fallen Silver Eyed Warrior
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: A Silver Eyed Grimm, born from the Queen Grimm and raised to be next ruler of Grimm. Silver Fall, the Warrior who was sent to Beacon to find the Maidens and destroyed the ray on Hope for Mankind. With the power to control over Grimm. OCXHAREM (Bad Grammar)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is one that i been think about as I was writing my over Rwby story. 'Team Rwby and the silver rose.'**

 **but what if Silver was not raised by Summer and his clan, but he was brith in a Grimm land and was raised by Salem and her Faction mostly Cinder.**

 **Silver Fall. Also know as Conner Fall.**

 **Age: 15**

 **race: Grimm Faunus. Human/Beowolf.**

 **skin colour: pale white.**

 **hair colour: Snow White with gray highlight short wild hair**

 **eyes: Silver colour standard, but he also has red and black eyes because of his Grimm bloodline.**

 **high 6.2 ft . He wears a gray t-shirt with a plane black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Semblance:**

 **Grimm form- let Silver turning a white alpha Beowolf**

 **Element Magic: Let Silver use his Arua to make different magic type like fire, water, Etc without the use of Dust.**

 **Main weapon**

 **A Basic Grimm bone Long sword made from a Grimm Dragon bones.**

 **harem.**

 **Cinder. Relationship with Silver, Trainer, leader and oider sister.**

 **Emerald. Relationship with Silver, close friends and allies**

 **Neo. Relationships with Silver, Close friend, sleeping buddy's and partners.**

 **the other may join later on.**

 **And as normal with my story it will be told from Silver Pov as i find it easier to write from his Point of view.** Also sorry for the grammar mistakes.

Land of Darkness. Also known as the land of Grimm, my homeland.

I was birth from the darkness for this place. This cold and die land.

I was seat in a dark room that over looked the Grimm lands. I was seat on a chair made from Shadow dust crystals at a dark table with a few ours. A tall and muscular middle-aged man, who around 6'4 in hight. He has short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves. That my Uncle Hazel Rainart. He was seat that the top of table across from me. We both got a long with each other, he hard on me, but i wouldn't have he any other way.

Next to Hazel was a tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin. He also has short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and finger-less gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. That my Uncle Arthur Watts. He was seating down with his Scroll out. Arthur a business man who owns a few company all over world. Also he trained me in the act of business, have to grow a business and even to crash them. We both see eye to eye and know what other people wants to talk and one who was to be lefted alone.

Next people was a cross from Arthur is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is criss-crossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. That was my psychotic uncle Tyrian Callows. He will a fucking psyc and that saying something. We both got a good relationship. He train me to kill hunter and I show him how not to piss off my mother.

Lastly with the woman next to me. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. she wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. Her name Cinder Fall and she my teacher and friend. We both are good as we got a long, but deep down i look at her as a someone who i can look up to as she been around a bit longer than me and she Master her semblance than the opposite of mine.

Oh one last person in the room was my best friend. Neo. Hair has her hair color half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Also her eyes are brown, pale pink, and white as her semblance let her change and she also wears a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Cinder was the one who introduced Neo to me as i was going through a hard time about 11 years ago as no one would play with me, so Cinder decided that she would bring Neo to the Grimm lands and the two of us get along pretty with. Mother has said that Neo was holding me down, but I showed that Neo was a big help to me and with a little bit help from Cinder, Mother let me keep Neo around as my assistant. Neo was right now seating on my lap hugging me. Everyone know that I let Neo do as she pleases with me, so long as she didn't embarrass me or my Family.

Uncle Hazel looked at me. "Silver, how long are you going to keep that girl?" He asked and i smiled as i hugged Neo.

"She not hurting anyone here. Also she my aid and i like Hugs and she a cutie." I said and Hazel shook his head.

"She need to learn that there a time and place to hug someone." He said and he had a point. I patted Neo Back and she got up and stood behind me with a smile.

"I'm sorry Uncle, for my disrespect." I said before uncle Tyrain spoke.

"Silver you should be take her bed before someone else take her." He smiled as he looked at Neo with a evil smile. I looked over at him with red eyes and he back off.

"You should learn from the last time, Tyrain. Remember who removed your tail?" I said and Tyrain back off looking at the Table. He tried to take Neo a few years ago and it ended with me ripping off his tail and leaving him in the Grimm land with a break arm, he was out there for 6 days and once I looked at him again he stopped going for Neo. Arthur was looking at me before speaking.

"Silver, i would like to know what you plan to do with her?" Aurther was the easiest on Neo as he could see the benefit of having her with me.

"I plan to keep her with me." I said calmly. "She been a big help to me and also a good friend who i trust completely." I said and all my uncles looked at me before nodding, their know that i was right about this. I suddenly feel a new power come to the room and I looked at the door. "Mother." I said and everyone looked to see my Mother Salem. Her skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended. I stood up and pulled out her seat that was next to me, as she walked over to it. "Thank you. Silver." She said before petting my head and sat down, i did the same. "Now that everyone here. Let us begin." Mother said and Uncle Aurther started.

"We have finished with the page work needed for Silver and his assistant to be in enroll at Beacon." He said and that made Mother happy.

"OK, I like the sound of success." She looked at Cinder and myself. "And the fall maiden?" She asked and i stood up.

"We managed to take half of the power itself and lefted the maiden in a bad condition as we was interrupted by Qrow Branwen." I reported and Mother looked at me with worrie.

"Did he hit you?" She asked and i shook my head.

"No and luckily that i was using my Grimm form to attack the maiden or Branwen would have seen my face. I look at my mother before seating down.

"Cinder?" Mother called Cinder who looked at her. "How was Silver in the field?" She asked as that was the first time in my life that i leaved the safest of Mother protects. Cinder smiled before answering.

"He are perfect." She said before looking at me. "He learned well and the maiden was powerless against him, thanks to his gift." She was talking about my silvers eyes, my mother told me that my father before his passing was a blue eyes Wolf Faunus and mother was hoping to get a child with Red and blue eyes, but i brith with silver-gray eyes. The enemy of the Grimm, but i got lucky that Mother loves me for me and doesn't hate me for my eyes.

Mother Smiled and petted me and i smiled as she did. "Your growing up so fast my son." Mother looked at Cinder. "Maybe one day you could give me a few grandchildren?" She said and everyone sighed, Mother always joke about me and Cinder making children.

"Mother, I told you so many times that i see Cinder as my family and i will not force myself on her." I said and Mother stopped petting me. I rarely told back to my Mother, but sometime i have too. "Also I like Neo and Emerald." I stood up and walked over to door. "So I'm going to get ready for my move." I said and Before I walked out the door their closed and slammed in my face. I felt a bad feeling, i turned around to see mother slowly standing up.

"Silver?" She called my name and i was scared. She looked at me before walking over to me, ever step she was taking to me, the more scared i felt and before i know it she was in front of me. Her eyes was locked on mine. "Your are my only son." She said before raising her hand and I closed my eyes giving ready for a slap, but i got a hand on my cheek and that got me to open my eyes to see my mother had a sad smile on. "I only wanted wait best for you, so please think about?" She said before kissing my forehead. She rarely shows this side of herself in front of everyone, but i looked behind mother to see my Uncle Hazel grinning.

"My lady, Silver a good man." He said and Mother looked at him. "I bet once he make a name at Beacon, all the girls are going to be all over him." He looked at me and mother. "He not a bad looking kid ever, so be prepared for a good few young females looking for silver hand." He said and i was looking scarred at him. 'You idiot!' I screamed in my mild as looked at my Mother who had a Big smile on her face.

"Oh I can see it now. My son with his wife's ruling the world." And with that I decided to take my leave I look at Neo who nodded before running over me and hugged me before we break into glass. "He did it again." Mother said as me and Neo used my magic and her illusions to teleport away.

break.

Me and Neo are in my room, it a big room for one person to life in but i had Neo. I have my King side bed that the back wall, opposite that was as my desk that was covered in bone and furs from Grimm. I have bookshelves, but half of them are full of my note on Grimm biology and information on the kingdoms and most of the book are on the floor and Around my desk, also I have a few 'online friend' that i talk to on my Scroll and Dust-top sometimes. The walls are a dark purple and the floor was a black wood colour. Also i have a little wooden broad that had a few photo on of my family. Mother was little mad about me having this, but uncle Arthur told her that it would help with remembering thing, so she let it go. I got a few different photo. One of Uncle Hazel training again a urea. Two of me and Tyrain fighting. One of me and uncle Arthur standing side by side with his hand on my shoulder and we both was smiling. Tons of me and Neo togethers. Us reading together, sleeping, one of Neo trying to feed me and lots more and a few of me and Cinder group members, but out of them all there one that I like the most and that the one of my 9th birthday and Cinder decided to let me take a photo with her. I was hugging Cinder from behind with a big smile on my face and Cinder was holding my hands and also smiling happily. I love this photo as Cinder never smiled like that before. I was packing my back and i take the photo with me and few others with me.

As i was packing i heared a knock on my door to a see a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes.

her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a olive-colored crop top, on the back of which is her personal emblem. This emblem is in the shape of a cut gem, most likely referring to her name. This was intended to be accompanied by white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of the coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

She also wore a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.

She also was wearing a set white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch. Her hair is also noticeably fuller and longer and her irises are wider.

"Emerald what up?" I asked as i stood to face her. Her was cute and pretty as will, but i could tell her that as i would have to deal with Cinder anger and that bad. Emerald walked over to me with a big smile.

"Just wanted to say thanks for saving me back with the maiden." She said with a smile, Emerald was acting differently than normal, she more jokey with me.

"Emerald, what worry with you? Your acting weird." I siad and she sigh.

"I can't get pass you?" She asked and i nodded. "Ok I'm worried about you." She just said and i shocked.

"Why?"

Emerald sighed before looking and then back to me with a small smile. "Because idiot, you like my younger brother." She said before punching my arm. "And you have the habit of winging everything." She joke and I chuckled.

"Got it, be careful and try not to fuck up Right?" I asked and Emerald just smile and Shook her head.

"What I'm going to do with you?" She said before turning around but i stopped her on instinct and that got her to look at me as i was blushing. "Silver?"

"Emerald, can i asked you a favour? One you can't tell Cinder about?" I asked and Emerald was looked at me before nodding. I looked at the ground. "Could I try kissing you please?" I asked and that made Emerald look at me with a confused face.

"Wait you want to kiss me?" She asked and i nodded. "Why not ask Neo?" She siad before looking at my bed to see she was asleep. "Ok, miss ice cream asleep." She looked at me with a confused face. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked softly as she pushed my head.

"Because i never kissed a girl in my life and I may need some experience with girls before leaving for Beacon as I don't know who I'm going to be talking with." I explained and Emerald just nodded.

"I get the picture now. So you wants some expensive to help you with hiding your ture self?" She said and i nodded. "Got it." She looked at me before speaking again. "One little kiss that it." She said and i nodded before i closed my eyes and let Emerald take the land.

we both lock lips it was a single kiss and for some reason it felt nice. We both pulled down and i opened my eyes to Emerald with a smile on her face and little blush. "That felt nice." I siad and emerald nodded.

"They are nice sometime, also to let you know. Your not that bad of a kisser." She said and my face was red. Emerald giggled at my reacting. "Cute." She hugged me and pulled me in close. "Just know that if you help just call." Emerald and i are close, so we watch each other's back. Emerald let me go before walking away. "I got to find Mercury before he does something stupid." She leave my room before closing the door behind her. I was a little warm inside my body after kissing Emerald, so I sit on my bed just thinking. 'Why did I do that?' I asked myself as i was in my own mind and not known about Neo was Behind me and hugged me from behind. "Oh Neo, sorry for waking you up." I said as i was looking at her.

She had a little pout on her face. "Neo?" I asked and she turned her head from me and i was confused. "What worry?" I asked only for my srcoll to beep and i looked at it to see a text from Neo. I opened it to find. 'You kissed her before me.' She said and I looked at her with a little shocked look. "Neo." I said before turning myself around to hug her.

"I'm sorry." Neo looked at me with a her cute face. 'Oh fuck it.' I moved in closer and kissed Neo, she eyes shot open before relaxing. We both stayed like this for a minute or so before letting each other go. "That was nice." I said with a small smile and Neo blushed before nodding. I started to chucking before pulling myself and Neo to bed, we was laying down i was on the bed and Neo was on top of me. "How about we both take a nap before we have to leave?" I asked and she nodded before making herself comfy on me and pulled her closer with a hug and both fell a sleep happy.

End for Flashback. 4 days later. Airship to Beacon.

I was remembering my time before leaving for Beacon Academy. "Oh yeah, i kissed you and Emerald before leaving?" I said as i was sit on a seat on a Airship heading to Beacon with Neo next to me with her head on my shoulder. We had a job to do and that was to locate the Fall maiden and find ever allies who can be benefits to us, also Mother told me before I lefted the house was to find a few girls to date. That on my lists of thing to do, but right at the bottom. I looked at my srcoll and started to read my student people file and I smiled at it

my Name. Silver Fall.

Age: 15

Race: wolf Faunus

and the list was long. Go on about my recommendation for headmaster Leonardo Lionheart. Lucky for me that Cinder a 'student' that Haven and we ware put back as Brother and Sister with the some last name. Also i find was my history people was a little funny. 'Miss Neopolitan and Mr Fall are old friend and have be inseparable for they time at Haven Academy, so Please keep the two together as Miss Neopolitan and Mr Fall have trouble with bond with other: Leonardo Lionheart.

I chuckled as it was right. As i hate people in general. Neo the same, we both are outcasts. I know that my family has a hard time with me being a silver eyes warrior and Neo was not being liked much by my uncles and mother.

I will admit that I don't like being around my Family all the time, but Uncle's Hazel and Aurther are not to bad. I just hate Tyrain the fucking psyc. I was thinking about about home until i felt something on the Airship that made me like around, a lot people was on abroad the ship, but someone got my eye. A girl around the same age as me. She a fair-skinned young girl with black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, but the thing that got me was her eyes. 'She a Silver eyes.' I thought about she looked over to me and we both locked eyes.

 **And that this. The Story a protype for the time being as it was more of a 'What if' story, so i will only update this story if people like it. So have a good day or night depending on that time zone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like the ideas of the this Story so I will do about 5 chapter to see people thoughts about it.**

 **Also I forget to put Silver Fall resist and weakness in as i was still think about his profile.**

 **Main resistance are:**

 **Silver eyes powers are mostly uselessly again him as he is a silver eyes himself.**

 **Attacks don't do as much damage as the Grimm and human form have a little fusion point. Silver body has grown a Boney exoskeleton over time around his main body thanks to his Grimm form.**

 **Lastly he got a really good balance and 3D space awesomeness, so trying to knock him down or trying to make him dizzy this almost in impossible to do.**

 **Weakness.**

 **He got a weak spot for cute things. don't ask it was a joke from a friend and it could be his biggest danger.**

 **His mind has to be focus if he try's to fight using his** **Element Magic in long fights.**

 **lastly and the most dangerous of the weaknesses is his ability to see negative feeling. Yes thanks to Grimm side, he draw to negative energy and so he has to resist his own Grimm from going off on it own.**

 **We are continuing from the last chapter.**

I was looking as at this young girl. She was around my age and I was 98% shore that she has Silver eyes. I looked her up and down before retuning to my Scroll and pulled up the number for Cinder and text her. 'I have a little problem.' I texted and with in a second Cinder reply.

'What going on?' She asked.

I texted quickly. 'I find a someone who has silver warrior powers and she looks like she around my age.'

'Keep a eye on her. If she starts to be a problem for you. You have my permission to take care of her.' I looked back at the girl who was looking at a blonde hair next to her, the two looked like sisters.

'Roger.' I put my scroll before i patted Neo who was sleep on my shoulder. "Neo. I need to stand." I said and she take her head off me as i stood up and stretched my arms out before looking at Neo. She was half a sleep as her head was bopping up and down, I smiled before i got closer and kissed Neo her on the forehead and that Wake her up as she looked at me with a blushing face and i was smiling. "Morning princess." I joke before picking Neo up so she can stand. "We going to be at Beacon in a few minutes." I said and Neo nodded before locking her arms around my right arm, so she can use me as a support until she wake up properly. I just smiled as i shook my head and turned back to look at young silver eyes girl who was watching me, I looked at her with a little smile and she smiled back with a little wave. I decided to wingy again and started to walking over to her to confirm if she had Awakened or not, because if she has that i will play it safe as her silver eye powers will not effect me, but she could be a pain to Cinder and her plans, if she has not awakened than I can be a little bit more free in what I do, as she can't fight against my silver eyes or Grimm power.

I was close to Girl and the blonde next to her. "Excuse me, Miss?" I called out to young girl and boths of them looked at me.

"Oh yes, what can i help you with?" The little Red hood was small and cute all most like Neo.

"Yes, I was wondering about your eyes, their look the same as me?" I said and both girls was a little confused.

The long blonde hair girl started to Talk. "And what up with that?" She asked as i looked at her. She is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop. And also wearing a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. She was pretty, but nothing like Cinder. "Sorry, it just 1-1000 chance to see a someone who was my eye colour." I said with a blush. 'Will I'm telling the truth as the gene of the silver eyes has dorp over the last 50 years or so and only about 300 registered silver eyes in world and number falling fast.' I thought to myself as my uncles are hunting down silvered eyes. "So sorry if i have trouble you?" I bow a little as I couldn't bow all the way as Neo was still holding on to me, as i Rize up I decided to tell them my name. "I'm Silver Fall or Connor as my friends call me." I said and Both looked at each other before looking at me.

"I'm Yang Xiaolong and this my little sister Ruby Rose." Yang siad and the name Rose made my eyes widen. 'No she can't be?' I thought as I remember my aunt had the last name Rose.

"Did Ruby name come from your mum or dad?" I asked and this confused Ruby.

"Why?" She asked me and i need to think of a cover story.

"I remember my Mother telling me about a friend of her who last name was Rose. I can't remember the first name, but Rose was her last name. She also had silver eyes." I said and this got Ruby to look at me.

"What hair colour?"

"I think black or dark red?" I was not to shore on the hair as i have not seen my Aunt in about a year, but what got me was Ruby eyes widened.

"Summer Rose?" She said and I nodded.

"That was her name." I said loud as i was having trouble with remaining her name, i alway called her Aunt Rose. "i was having trouble remembering her first name." Both Ruby and Yang was in shock about this.

"This is a shock to find the son of one of Summers friends." Yang said and Ruby nodded. I was confused about what they was talking about, so i just dorpped it. "So Silver, who the girl connected to your aim there?" Yang asked as I looked at a sleeping Neo.

"This is my Partner and best friend Neo Fall." I said and Both looked at me with a little surprised face.

"But your last name Fall?" Ruby asked and i nodded.

"Neo was adopted into my family business by my Mother." I said and i got a 'Oww' from the two. "My last name not my family last name." This got Ruby and yang confused again. "My family got a little tradition and that only the head of the Family and Hair can use the real family name."

"So why Fall?" Yang asked and i smiled happy.

"My older adopt sister happened to have Fall as a last name and let me and Neo use her name as we are closes." I said and Yang grinned.

"So how many brother and sister have you got?" Yang asked again and i started think.

"I was Born from my Mother. Don't if Dad had other children as he passed away 3 years after i was born, Cinder was student of my mother and once i came mother asked Cinder if she wanted to be a member of the family. Neo was adopted around the time i was 5 and i wanted a friend that time. Also there is Cinder team. Mercury and i are closes, he away ways been a brother to me. Emerald and i have close friendship." I blushed as I remember what happened a few days ago and that got Yang to grin.

"You like her?" She asked and i nodded.

"Emerald has been a good friend to me over the years." I said before Neo punch my arm. "Aw Neo." I smiled as Neo was a little mad with me for Kissing Emerald. "You still mad about that?" I asked and she nodded. "I can't win against you." I patted Neo head as she hugged my arm closer to her chest and had a bigger smile on her face. I looked at Yang and Ruby who was smiling. "What?"

"You two look like a couple." Yang joked and looked at Neo before i Grinned. I put my left hand on Neo chin and pulled to my face, Neo look at me with a soft eyes before closing them and moved to kiss her. "Holy Shit." Yang said as Ruby was blushing.

Me and Neo pulled away from each other and I looked at Yang and Ruby with a Smile. "I joy that." I said with smile and Yang just laughed.

"Dud that too much." She said as she hold her stomach and i looked at Ruby who was Blushing like mad.

"You want one?" I asked and made Yang Stop laugh.

"she off limits." Yang said and i put my left hand up in defence.

"Sorry, joke went to far." I said before i felt the ship landing. "Looks like we are landing." I said before walking back over to a blackpack and throw it over my back. I looked back that the girls. "You two wanted to walk together with us or do we say bye?" I asked and Yang reply with.

"We can stay together for the time being." She said and the four of us started to get off the Airship.

Break.

Time 8:50 PM, location Beacon Ball room. Will i was in the locker room giving dress into my sleeping clothe. Which was a set of black shorts. I was taking out my Hoodie and put it into a locker that the School let us use. As i put my hoodie in the locker i looked at my arm to see my Boney exoskeleton Armour. I take off my shirt and put that into before looking in a mirror. In the mirror i could see myself with a grey bone like armour that came from my skin. (Look up 'dragon scale armor skyrim' and you will get a rough idea of Silver exoskeleton armour, just no helmet or boots and more close to his skin.) I dislike my body this I look more Grimm with this there human, but I already have a cover for this and that it a side effect of experiment that my uncle did a few years ago. But reality it a side effect of being a half Grimm and eating other Grimm. Yes i eat grimm and i will be honest i love it. I was still looking in the mirror before signing I slammed my locker close and didn't even get my shorts on and just stay with my jeans. I started to walked out of the locker room and headed for the main room.

As I walked into the room i find that i was being looked at be the students. 'I know that this going to be a problem, i should have left my hoodie on.' I thought to myself as i walked pass and made my way to the back of hall as Neo was there with Both Ruby and Yang who was Talking. "Hi, I'm done." I said before they looked at me and your eyes widened at the site of my Bone exoskeleton.

"Silver, what wrong wit-" Yang was going to asked me something but Neo jumped and hugged tightly. I smiled before patting her head.

"Sorry Yang, but this something private and I dislike this is." I said before Yang nodded.

"Sorry dude, but it just a little shocking seeing something like this." She said before Ruby looked at me And i looked at her.

"Ruby?" I asked and Ruby came out for her daydream.

"Oh Sorry, i was just looking at your chest and started to think about what it is." She said and i smiled before sitting down cross legged with Neo between my legs and my arms around her.

"So what you do think my bones are?" I asked as i was wondering what she come up with.

"I was think that it was a armour that you was wearing but that was take off by your skin fused with the outer bones." She said and I chuckled before Smilling.

"It kind of like a exoskeleton that i was given." I said and that got Yang to look at me funny.

"Given?" She asked and i nodded.

"One of my uncle this a Grimm biologist and well one of his experiment with Grimm Blood and skeleton was being tested at his lab." I held Neo a little tighter before speaking again. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong as his lab exploded and his experiments was a fail, but the effect on me was not. I was in the room that exploded and so was he ended that program as the test was to make a homegrown Grimm type bone." I said as the girl was listening. "The area that i lived in was protected by a very old Beowolf and i know that Grimm are the enemy of Humans but this Beowolf has been with my family for generations and has protected us from other Grimm that live around my house and well my uncle started to research this Beowolf to see why it was stronger than a normal one and he find that is older body was bone like exoskeleton around itself to protect against damages and he decided to try and make his own and in the end his lab was trashed, all of his test data was gone and lastly a few day after I wake up screaming as my body was hurting painfully and new bone was growing around my body." I looked at the ground. "My uncle said that his test was fail, but i was change of life after that and I decided to take a medical test as something was not feeling right and we find that my DNA was change as little part of my DNA code had Grimm mixed in, so you could say that I'm a little bit of grimm in me." I looked at the two with a fake smile.

"I don't what to say?" Yang was in shock by my story and Ruby was in tears.

"I'm sorry to that i asked." She said before i hugged Neo closer.

"It cool, it happened Years ago." I said before reaching for my Scroll and I looked at the Screen to see Emerald face on it. "Do you Girl think that I could leave for a few minutes?" I asked as Both Yang and Ruby nodded. Neo looked at me. "It big sis." I said so Neo got up so that i could also got up and i headed to the main door. Once out side i pick up the scroll. "Hello?" I said before hearing the voice that i was not expecting.

'Hello Silver.' It was Cinder on the other.

"Cinder, i was not expecting a call so soon. So what up?" I asked as Cinder rarely call me or even uses someone else Scroll. I heard a giggle.

'Oh why would something be up?' She Said and i know she was up to something.

"Because 'Big Sis'." I said and i could heared her growing, she dislike me calling her that. "I know that your only call if you wanted something or I'm in trouble. So which one?" I hear a sighed.

'I need you to become friend with the silver eye girl.' She said as i smiled.

"And?"

'And i used information on her.' She said and i looked up at sky before speaking.

"I have a name and i think that 'Rose' know this one?" I said and that got Cinder attention.

'What her name?'

"Ruby Rose and I could smell Branwen on her too, so i going to look into that." I said before answered.

'Good, Also Emerald wanted to wish you a good night and Mercury said 'to be a cool kid.' I don't what he going on about.' Cinder sounded confused.

i chuckled as her lostness. "Tell them Night from me and also tell Mercury that i will do my best." I said with a happy tone.

'I will past the message on and one last thing.; She said and I replied with.

"umm?"

I could hear it in her voice that she was embarrassed. 'Good night and sweet dreams.' She was being my old sister that is minutes and i smiled before answering.

"Thanks, Cinder. Have a good Night, also you can shout at me later but love you." I said and i could hear Cinder voice crack.

'Some too you.' She whispered before returning to her normal self. 'I want you to update me ever few weeks and if you need something please, as keep you in beacon is a big part of the plan.' She was acting to cover up her soft side.

"Got it sis. talk to you later, also use your own Scroll so i can use it to get away from people. Ruby and her sister Yang Xiaolong both know that i got a 'old sister.' So i use it to get away from them if used." I said and i heard cinder sighed.

'And?' She sound a little bit mad.

"And they know your name as i told them, so sorry before hand." I said as Cinder sound like she was mad.

'Silver, your in trouble once i give my hand on you.' She said as i ended the call.

I was sweating as I know that Cinder was pissed with me. "Ok, now i know that Cinder mad." I shooked head as i smiled. "But i can handie it." I said to myself before hearing shouting come from the Ball. 'Can you be any louder.?!' I heared a girl shout. "What the in seven shit of Grimm going on?" I said as I started to walk in only to find a long white hair girl wearing a light blue nightgown both Yang and Ruby and some black hear girl wearing a bow who was sit down reading. Ruby, yang and White hair was all fighting and i could see Neo trying her best to stop them.

White hair was let Ruby have it and i couldn't this, so i walked over. "You shouldn't even be here." She said and that looked like it here Ruby hard.

She was about to speak but i stepped in. "Hi, birch." I said and the five of them looked at me just like the rest of the hall.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner?" The white hair said. "Do you know who I am?" She asked and i shook my head.

"No and I didn't need too." I said as my semblance started up and my arms started to glowing with yellow vains went up my arms. "All i see is a shit head girl picking on my friends." My hands had sparking coming off.

Ruby and Yang was looked at me and tried to calm me down. "Silver, Clam down bubby." Yang said as she slowly walked over to me but was stopped by Neo. "Neo?" She asked only for Neo to jump at me and pull me into a hug and that stopped me.

"Neo?" I looked down to see Neo was looking up at me was a small smile and i looked around to everyone looking at me shock or in fear. I looked at my arms. "Shit!" I shout out before resetting my Semblance. "At was close." I sighed before looking at The while and my friends.

"Silver. You calm down now?" Ruby asked and i nodded before looking at the white hair.

"You better watch your back, Schnee." I said as i patted Neo to let me go. "I find you shouting at Ruby again then we are going to have a problem." I said only for her to grin.

"What ever you say Faunus." She said as i was close to fusing my magics together. "I bet your family works for my company and all i have to do it call my dad and your blacklist from working ever again." She said and i smile as i looked at the floor.

"I couldn't believe that your still trying to push your luck?" I looked up only this time my eyes are red and black and that got the Schnee scared.

"Your eyes?" She said as i smile evil at her.

"On this, my Semblance has a side effect of doing this anytime i piss and close to losing my temper, so I suggest that you return to your bed before i get done for muster and you Family has to plan your funeral." I said in a second she walked away, i take a deep breath and blinked to fix my eyes before looking at Ruby and Yang. "You ok Ruby?" I asked and she nodded, I did the same before looking at Neo. "Thank, Neo." I said i petted her hair.

Yang looked at my surprise. "Dude, what was that?" She asked and i looked at her confused. "You just walked over and made that Princess leave, just by looking at her." She said.

I look at Yang before turning around. "I think that you should leave that question alone." I said before Walking back to the area that me, Neo, Ruby and yang was going to sleep in and lad down in my bedroll, looking at the roof only for Neo face to block the view. "Neo?" I said as she had a worried look. "Neo if your worried about my Semblance then stop because I'm not using it right now, so if we done. I would like to sleep?" I said only for Neo to lay on my chest and wrapped her arms around my body.

I shook my head before hugging her back. "Night Neo." I said before falling sleep. 'Will now it the point of no return.' I thought as i dream of home played. 'Just wanted to make mother happy.' I smiled. 'Even if i have to kill Opzin myself and destroyed this world.'


	3. Chapter 3

**This Story is going to be more than I expected. Also one more This I'm new in one more OC character to the story, this character was made by a friend of mine who asked me if can use her character. Anyway the first half going to be the base information and backstory of my Friend OC and the second half well be real the story.**

 **here her info**

 **Name: Jade Rainart.**

 **race: Cat Faunus**

 **Faunus traits: Ears and Tail.**

 **age. 21 (but look and act like a 17 year old.)**

 **hair: Red colour style bun**

 **eyes: Grey**

 **Old home: Vacuo. Correct home, Land of Grimm.**

 **high 5'0 ft**

 **Weapon: Bow Violin purple. core mode is a Violin that uses the user Aura to Support teammates with the sound of songs.**

 **Grimm are stun and run away by the song of fear.**

 **Aura recharged faster with the song of Souls.**

 **cast a shadow and control it with the Song of Darkness**

 **Inspire people around the user with the Song of Heroes.**

 **Charm the hearts of people and make them follow the users word with the song of Control.**

 **Tracks everything that moves with in a 30 km range with the song of wind and earth.**

 **semblance:** **charm, Male started to have feeling of the user at first site and only a few can resist. This Semblance is always on and has dangerous effects some time. As it let the user be more friendly will a people and their open up more but the dangers are that it can go over and it effect males mostly as they start become a problem. This has if she started to feel sad, too happy or pissed off like real pissed.**

 **like. cat, wolf, green, wine, beer, mead, games, art, BDSM ropes, reading, walking around just in underwear, like to fight the odd time but not a war finder, sleeping and chocolate.**

 **dislike. school, lies, judgemental people, disturbing naps, fish.**

 **personal.**

 **-calm**

 **-hided BDSM fan**

 **-shy**

 **-sly**

 **-funny/joker**

 **Rise by Hazel Rainart.**

 **Clothes:** **white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents.**

 **Family:**

 **Old Mother Unknown.**

 **Old Father Unknown.**

 **Old Sidings Unknown.**

 **Real father: Hazel Rainart.**

 **Backstory.**

 **The only family she has it the man who saved her and that was Hazel Rainart. Jade was just a little girl around 2 years old at the time and her past family just left her in a orphanage in Vacuo and let just say she was not the most like kid. She had to deal with bully for 4 years after she got there and she lose her Voice because for the bullying and her finally lost her mind, so the Orphanage because a hell house of the other Kids and staffs as children started to show up die and the most fucked up thing was Jade never got find out as she was not only quiet and easy to miss but she was a smart more smart than a kid at her age. She watches the people around her, remember patterns of people daily life's, picking up thing that a normal person wouldn't normally be able to see in people and using the information she has to help with kill her targets. After a year of this, Jade Saviour came to take her away.**

 **Hazel Rainart was in Vacuo at time doing a job for Salem and he heared a rumour of a orphanage that had a killer in it, as 6 kids was find die in their own room homemade weapon in them.**

 **Hazel lost his sister a few years ago and he was looking for something to full his heart and his heart was telling him to find this killer, so that what he did, he travel to the town of Orphanage and begin to look for his new family. Once he got to the Orphanage he find that the place was a little run down and the staff was not the best in world and the children who was here living in a ok living conditions for a small Orphanage with 200 children living here, but one girl who had beautiful red hair and Grey eyes, she was wearing rugs for clothes and she had bruises all over her body and eyes screamed breaking to him got his attention and he noted that she was a rare cat Faunus call a rose red-cat has her hair was a crimson red hair and the way she was watching him, Hazel know that He find the killer and his new students. He asked the Orphanage if he could adopt her and the staff of Orphanage try to tell hazel that jade was useless as they thought that he was going to use her a slave or sometime like that, but Hazel said. "I Will be leaving with that girl, today or I'm going to beat everyone of you people here until you get the page for me." After he said that and a few pages later Jade was in hands of Hazel as his daughter.**

 **The two of them started to live with each other and the few months was hard for Hazel as the child was trying to kill him ever changes she got, but Hazel had years of training and had killed more power people then a little girl. But Hazel like her trying to kill him as it was the only time he could talk to her and she would listened to him as he told her how to improve for her next time. After a few hundred try later Jade decided to stop trying to kill Hazel and let her guard down around him. She one day decided to go and cook her and Hazel food for dinner, she was not the best cook in the world but she learned the basics. Hazel was surprised by his new daughter cooking him food, think that it was poison he take a small piece of it and he like the food and patted the young cat Faunus who finally smiled for him.**

 **After that day, The two got long pretty good, Jade started to learn how to be a great killer and daughter, as Hazel started to felt complete again and he like having her around. About 6 mouth later Salem had her child and Hazel had to come back to the land of Grimm as Salem wanted her inner circle to see her heir. Salem and the other was shocked by Hazel having a child of his own next to him, as he was one of the coldest in the group as he locks his feeling up. Salem asked why Hazel had a child with him and he told the truth. She was his new student and his decried try and rize a kid of his only and luckily for him Salem was happy to see Hazel was passing on his experience to other and her son would need a bodyguard and Cinder was still being trained so she need someone to watch her new son from the shadow. So she let Hazel keep Jade round and it turned out to be the best thing that Salem could have done, Jade has learned not only how to speak again but also find that his semblance is a powerful tools for her to use.**

 **So Jade was welcome to the family and after a few years everyone started to love her as she got the job done In everything she did. Assassinations, information gathering And even breaking and making alliances. She is one of the best 'shadow angels' that Salem has and the best Daughter that Hazel could ask for.**

 **Silver and Jade get along with each other as friends, but Although sometime Silver get a little bit annoyed with Jade as her sing can drive him up the walls.**

 **(This character will not be in Silver harem. She going to be supporting character who show up for time to time.)**

 **/real story\**

It early morning and everyone was getting ready for some test that the Academy has plan for partnering people up. I was just in the locker room getting ready. I was pulling out my Drago and looked at her before thinking. My sword was a gift from my mother before i left for this place, sword was simple with the design as the blade was made from the remain of a Grimm dragon bone's. It around 130 cm long all together. The blade itself is 120 cm long and grip was 10 cm. (Look up Dragonbone Greatsword from Skyrim to get a better look at the sword.) i smile as the sword was not only made by my mother but also it had Shadow dust crystal running up the blade from the grip and Shadow dust can only be found in few places one the land of Grimm or Grimm points that are place that old age Grimm protect and spawning pool start to forming around big Shadow crystal, also it almost impossible to break Shadow dust crystal without the knowing old acts of magic needed to control the dust itself luckily i know how to use it and love the dark purple from it. I put my Sword on my back as i was holding it using my area.

"Silver?" I heard a young voice coming from my right i could see Ruby and Yang standing there.

"What up?" I asked as Yang spoke.

"Ruby was asking about your weapon. It look like a simple sword?" She said as i smiled and nodded.

"Well it is." I said as i take off my sword and placed it on the beach behind me and take off my hoodie only to place it in my locker, i was wearing my training gear that I always wear in Cinder training session. A basics black vest, black jeans and combat boots and also a set of gloves with both Cinder and My mothers emblems on Cinders on my right and Mother on the left, as I opened and closing my hands the emblems started to glow as they have a little trick to them. My mother emblem has her magic in so i can summon my Grimm to were ever I am and he will fight for me. Cinder was a little bit more of limiter, my semblance as a side effect of drawing Grimm to me, if i over use or it into automatic which sometimes happen without me realising, last night. So the limiter is to cap it off so that i can be powerful and not draw Grimm to me. "My mother made me that sword so it pretty well made and perfect for me." I said as i re-equip my weapon Ruby was looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I was a little sweetie as I was trying my best to resist hugging her. "Ruby what are you looking at me like that?" I asked and Ruby pointed at my sword.

"Please let me hold it?" She said and this confused me as I looked Yang for help.

"She a weapon nerd." Yang said with a grin.

"So she another Mercury?" I said to myself before shacking my head. "Sorry Ruby, my weapon is a part of my body and i wouldn't let people who I didn't know touch it." I looked Ruby who looked at ground. "Sorry but this blade has the blood of other people on it so I don't want you to have it on your hands." I was being honest with her i have killed in past.

"So you kill people before?" Ruby asked and i nodded.

"In self defence." I said bluntly as i got close to her and patted her head with a big smile. "But just know that i wouldn't hurt you." I said as i had a feeling that Aunt would kill me if i hurt this one. "The same to Yang." I said as i looked at the older sister who looked at me oddly.

"What are you telling me that?" She asked as i take my hand off Ruby head.

"Ever heard of a hunter never travel alone?" I asked and she shook her head. "It may that we are on the some path so it safer to travel together then to go alone. The four of us are training to be hunters and huntresses so we support each other." I point to her then to Ruby then Neo who was sit on the beach behind and to myself. "We friends so we help each other." I said before taking a breath as i said all that in one mouthful, but not before i could hear the sound of a **Violin** playing in the room. "Oh no." i said as Ruby and yang was listening to the sing.

"Who playing that soft sound?" Ruby asked as i face palmed.

"No, please anything but that." I held my head as it was in pain. "She playing that fucking song again." I said as i looked around to see group of people around a young looking girl with crimson red hair that was in ban on the back of her hair, she was wearing a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. the girl was sit on a beach with her eye close as she was holding a Purple Violin in her hand playing a soft yet danger sing. "JADE!" I shout and the girl slowly opened her eyes which are a dark grey colour and she was smiling as looked at me.

"Silver." She single said before putting her Violin down and looked at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked and Jade simple smiled.

"Your mother was worried about you so she sent me to see how you are doing." She said and i know thing about jade is she follow my mother order to the letter.

"So your not here as student?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No I'm going to haven with Cinder and her team also she told me to do this." Jade stood up and started to turn her Violin into a bow. Ones in bow form her pulled down the bow string and dust started to flow into her hand before reaching out and form a red arrow. "She said that you can with stand a shoot from this arrow." Jade said and shoot me in the shoulder that almost penetrated my Exoskeleton armour.

"Fucking Birch!" I shout out before my arms started to glow orange and flame form in my hands. "I will kill you next time you do that!" I pulled the arrow out and i looked at my shoulder to the bone had a crack in it. "that kills." I started to pulp my aura into my Armour to repair the damage. the crack slowly close and new bones started to grow over.

Jade smiled before walking room. Both Ruby and Yang and everyone who was watching us, watched as Jade leaving. I was pissed and ready to kill something and my semblance was starting up. "Silver who was that?" Ruby asked as I pickup my sword and walked out of the locker room with Neo following. "Silver?!" Ruby shout as I walked out the door and followed a group of student who looked like they was walking was headed the right way.

As I was walking will the group I spotted a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. walking at the back of the group. 'she the girl who was reading last night.' I walked a littlie faster and make up next to her. "Hi." I said and the bow girl looked at me will a littile shock face.

"Hello." she said as i smiled. "How can i help you?" She asked and i answers.

"I didn't need help, i just wanted to say hello as last night we wasn't able to be introduced to each other as i was shout at that schnee Bitch." I said and she smiled.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. "

"Silver Fall a Wolf Faunus and I'm happy to see a cat Faunus who not trying to kill me." I Said and Looked at me shocked as i smiled and pick my finger on my lips. "I wouldn't tell."

Blake Sighed in reflex. "Thank you." She Looked at me with a small smile. "So why are you talking to me?" She asked and i grinned.

"Well as a ex member of the white fang. I want to know why Adam Taurus's old partner is here at beacon and not with the new leader of the fang?" I asked and Blake all most take out her sword at was on her back, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into wall that hide us for view. Neo walked passed just to make it look like me and blake have disappeared. "I'm not looking for a fight Belladonna." I said and she looked at me with a worried looked.

"Than why talk to me?" She asked again and i sighed.

"Adam been up to something and i was order by my family to keep a eye on the White fang here in Vale. So i looked up all of the rouge members of the fang that i got from a contact i have and your name was on it. I was looking for you so i could ask some questions about Adam and his habits please blake." I was doing my best as lie and acting like a spy which i was in a way. "I need someone to trust?" I said as i used the I'm desperate face and Blake eyes softened up and she stop moving around.

"Ok i will tell you, but first you have to let me go/" she said and i did.

"Sorry" i said as she rubbed her wrist.

"So what do you want to know?" Blake looked at me before i handed her a Scroll and she looked at it. "What do you want me to do with that?"

I Handed it to her and said. "Write down everything you know about Adem Taurus once we are done with this test and i can review later. My Family been trying to get Adem for a long time and i now we have a chance of getting him." I said as my plan was to Send the information to Calder and she use again Adem so he wouldnt becomes a traitor to my sister paln.

"Your pull a lot of pressure on me." She said and i nodded.

"Sorry, but i need this information." I siad and blake just smiled.

"I'm not going to say no." She looked at me and from were I'm standing Blake looked really pretty. 'Wish blake was more Emerald.' I thought to myself before taking a step back. "I'm doing to help you stop the white fang, nothing more." She said as i nodded.

"Got you. Also if we ended up on different teams or get partner up." I held out a piece of paper with my number on it. "Just call me and i will help you out. Consider this a favour i own you and believe me I don't normally hand them out." She take the paper and nodded.

"Thanks." She looked nervous and she could hide it well.

"You nervousness?" I asked with a smile and Blake blushed before nodding.

"How did you know?" I pointed to my arm. "You got a bone glowing?"

"I got infected with a Grimm gene at a young age and it give me armour and the ability to see negative feeling." I give a sad smile. "Some time i feel like I'm not a normal person." I was playing with her emotion so she would be a little bit more willing to help me out and it worked.

"Sorry to hear that. I know that feeling for not feeling normal." She said before we heard a person humming that made me and Blake looked to the right to see a Smiling Neo. "Hello miss?" Blake was a little nervous as Neo was giving her I'm not in a good mood look Before looking at me.

"Neo, I'm not cheating." I siad and that got a real smile on Neo before she hugged my arm. "Blake, this is my friend Neo Fall." I said with a small smile.

"Fall?" She looked at us weird and I chuckled.

"Neo was adopted into my family and we both used the same last name." I siad and blake nodded before we settled off to the cliffs and to field of battle. 'I going to need to hold Down or I'm going to get to much attention from Opzin and that the last thing i wanted.' I thought to myself as i walked down the hallways with my best friend on my arm and 'Friend' Next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I made one more Form for Silver and that 'Lord Form' it just the half way point between Silver Faunus and Grimm form. Just like have Salem look.**

Pov Silver Edge of Beacon chiff that over looks a forest full of Grimm and i was right at home.

Opzin was going on about something to do with combat school and Teams, but i could care less about that is as i had a plan in place all ready. Neo Semblance was key and my Grimm form was also key as Neo has a little trick to find me in that form.

"Is everyone ready?" Opzin asked and everyone nodded, but i put my hand up. "Yes Mr Fall?"

"We can fuck everything up right?" I asked and Opzin shook his head.

"Language. Mr Fall and yes you can destroy everything." And as he said that i stamp the pad under me and got launched to the air. Opzin and everyone watched as i started to fly. "He break the pad." He said as i was a good mile away from everyone.

'i love this feeling.' I shout in my mind as i flow sky and was falling fast. "Oh shit!" I realise that my aura was shut off and end up falling into a tree. "Fuck." I end up knocking myself out as i fall to the floor. I was laying on back looking at the sky as i could see the other student flying other. 'Shit.' I lost my conscious.

Time skip 2 hours.

I find something hanging over my body and it had aura. My eyes shot open only to find Neo standing over me. " **Hi, Neo**." I said as Neo smiling and I realest that my voice was the some. " **I'm in my Lord form?** " I asked and Neo nodded as I shuck my head as I pulled out my Scroll and turned the cam on to see my face, that was paler than normal and my eye are red and black with red vase coming from my eye. I sighed as I was in my true form. " **I can't stay like this."** I said to Neo who was just smiling as she know that is form normal show up as I sleep or use my Grimm form.

I stood up to look at the area around us. **"It look like the Grimm are forming up close to here."** I said as Neo nodded and the pair of us walked over to the gathering of Grimm to see if other people are in the area.

After a few minutes we Both came to clearing to find Both Young Girls back to one black with red highlights and one white hair. 'Birch and Ruby.' I thought as looked at them. Their are fighting Beowolf that couldn't be more then a few months old, i grimm as i grabbed my sword handle and looked at Neo and we both nodded before i pulled out my sword from my back and Slowly walked over to the fight. Weiss was Dancing Round, cutting and Slashing the Beowolfs only taking a few out. Ruby was rushing around Slashing up Beowolf like no tomorrow. 'Ruby is good just like her mother.' I was getting closer to the pack and they noted before stopping and looked at me. "COME ON!" I shout only for a Browolf to change at me and Neo only to get chopped in half as black blood throw itself on to my face. "Fuck." I said before my mind were blank.

Pov 3th people.

Both Ruby and Weiss was watching a pale skin, exoskeleton white hair boy caring a big bone sword. "Is that your friend?" Weiss asked as the boy was different from before.

"That his Sword and he got the armor." Ruby said before shoot a browolf in the face and it head were boom. "Boom headshot." She said only of the boy to started moving fast and this shocked the girls as 6 beowolf are already die. "what." Ruby looked at to see her friend was hold a Beowolf head in his hand and was slowly crashing it.

"Your going to die." He said before the wolf skull broke. "Weak." He looked at the rest of the pack. "Who next?" He eyes started to glow red and this forced them to run back into the forest. "Weak beings." He looked at Ruby and Weiss. "Are the two of you ok?" He asked and the pair nodded.

"We good. Thank you Silver." Ruby said and he nodded before looked at Weiss.

"And you Weiss?" He asked as she was looking at his eyes and got lost in them.

"Your eyes are different." She said and Silver looked away.

"My Semblance is Active and I can't control my eyes." He said and Weiss was confused.

"Why?"

"It a long story but all you need to know is that my body reacted to Grimm being around and this happens." I said as i was telling a lie, as i didn't want to repeat myself. "It a early warning." He said only for his eyes to reset to his normal colour.

"Oh your eyes are normal again." Ruby said only for Silver to cover his Left eye.

"I guess Neo done, dealing with the Beowolfs?" He said And girl looked at him.

"Neo deal with the rest of the wolfs?" Ruby asked he nodded.

"I'm a tank fighter so I'm taking damage and Neo is a hitter as she a take out enemies quickly. So Beowolf are child play for us." He smiled about something run into him. "Hi Neo."

Both girls looked behind Silver to see a black blood covered Girl. The two of them was in shock that site of Neo. "She bloody." Ruby said and Silver looked at her.

"Neo let go." Silver said said and Neo did before Silver turned round and started to link Neo face.

"Silver?" Ruby said only for Silver to carry on Linking his partner. Ruby looked at Weiss who was disgusted as this site.

"he has no decency." She said only to see Silver linking Neo arms cleaning the blood and drinking it. "He drinking the blood?" She said and Ruby looked at Silver as he was linking Neo neck going to her face and Neo was smiling as she liked.

"I think Neo like it?" Ruby said only for Neo to blush. "A bit too much?" Ruby smiled at the site of two.

Silver Finally finish cleaning Neo up. "All done." He said as his started to wrap his face and looked at the girls. "What?"

Weiss was hold her head in her hand as Ruby was blushing. "You was Linking your partner?" Weiss said and Silver looked at her oddly.

"What wrong with that? We both sleep in the same bed back at home and no one complained about that." Silver said and Weiss just sighed.

"You two most be close?" Weiss said and sivler smiled before hugging Neo close to his chest.

"We are." Silver said before Neo Kissed his cheek and that got Weiss to blushe red. "See."

Ruby jumped up. "Are the two of you Dating?" She asked and Silver chuckled.

"No we not." He said and that got a confused look from her. "My mother wouldn't let me and Neo date, so we just play around." Silver said and that got a disgusting look from Weiss.

"Your just playing around?" She said and Silver nodded.

"My family has a thing of I'm the only heir and my mother wants someone with high standing to pass my family name." Silver said as he started to pull Neo in a little closer. "So Schnee this is the only way that Neo and i can be close with out my mother killing her." Silver was a little scared as he was shaking.

Weiss realised that Silver Family was a tough one just like her own and he had problems in his Mother choose who his life partner was. "I'm sorry Silver, I didn't know that your family was a tough on you." She said and Silver sighed.

"It cool Schnee, I'm just sick of people asking me about my relationship with Neo is." he said as he looked at Neo with a smile. "I love Neo and i wish we could date, but my family needs come first and my own come second." He said before a loud noise was Heared and it was Gun shoots. "Shits." Sivler said before letting going of neo and looked around to were the nosie was coming from. "North!" He shouted before he looked at his left hand. "Schnee. Ruby?" Silver said and both looked at him. "What I'm about to do may freak you out so please stay with me."He asked before punching the floor.

Pov silver.

"From the sea the darkness, I summon you, **Drago!** " I shouted before a ground around me, Neo Schnee and Ruby turned black and started to shackle like a earthquake. "Rise!" The ground break a part and we all started to rise up as ground put itself up until a blast blow the rock and dirt again and the only thing that was leave was a enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes.

It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck. The Site of this beast scared Both Weiss and Ruby. It looked at me as i both Eyes return to they red and Black. "Hello my old friend." I said as i patted the Beast head. "I need your help to get me and my friend somewhere fast?" I said and he nodded. "Thanks. Girls got on Drago back." I looked at the girls and Neo started to run and jumped on the my pet head. "Ruby, Weiss come on?"

"Silver that a Grimm?" Weiss said as she pulled out her sword and Ruby held her Scythe.

"Why do you have a Grimm with you?" Ruby ask and i just sighed and pointed to Drago.

"My Semblance let me control Grimm." I said as i was bullshiting as it was part of my bloodline. "Drago is a Grimm dragon from my homeland, so stop bitching and let go before someone die to day." I said i jump onto my dragon hand and stood up as I'm using to riding him around.

Weiss and Ruby look at each other before nodding and run up to Drago Back and hopped on and slowly got to his head area and sat in front on me. "Let go ride." Ruby said and I chuckled.

"You heared her, Drago. Let Fly." I said as Drago started to flap his wings before pushing him, self off the ground and take to the sky roaring, we pass the clouds line and we started to fly straight. "You two ok?" I asked and Both Weiss and Ruby looked at me. Weiss looked a little green and Ruby as was smiling. "I see you hate flying Schnee." I smiled in a joking way.

"I hate you." She said and i grinned.

"Oh love you too." I said only to get a blade to my face and it was Neo's. "Neo I'm only joking gees." I smiled only to a Nevermore flying below. "Show time." I said and everyone looked down to the floor to see a group of people fight a Death Stalker and nevermore.

"That Yang." Ruby said and i looked at the blond fight a death stalker.

"You guy think you could handle the Death stalker?" I asked and both Ruby and Weiss looked at me as my face got more pale and red veins started to grow from my red eyes and down my arms. "I'm going to handle the nevermore." I said with a evil smile.

"Silver are you ok?" Ruby asked as i looked at her. "Silver?"

"I'm so fucking hungry." I Jumped off Drago and draw my sword as the wind howled around my ears as i locked on to the Nevermore as it flow around. 'Your die.' I thought before i got close to Nevermore and opened my mouth bite into it neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" It screamed as both smashed into the cliffs above the fight and i heared someone shouting. "What the fuck hit that Nevermore!?"

I was just kept biting into nevermore neck as blood started to fly out and covered my body and hair with a black blood. One i break the Nevermore neck and stopped it for moving i slow moved from it and drink the blood in my mouth and it tasted rich. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this." I said as my left hand grow into a beowolf claw. "Let eat." I said before starting my meal.

After a few minutes of eating, i was finished with my food and i walked over to the chiff side leave a pile of bone behind only to see my classmates set fight the death striker. I could see a blonde hair boy go flying right at me and ended up grabbing him by the arm. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Thanks man." He was a kind soul.

"What going on down there?" I asked he looked at the fight with me.

"We getting no were it armor to strong and everyone attacks are not hurting it." He said as i looked at the death stalker to see it a Ancient one over a 1000 years old and i know Death armour are hard to begin with but the problem for people is a death stalker armour get Harder with age and it become almost impossible to break.

"it a Ancient Death stalker so it Armour is going to impossible to break." I said before letting the boy go. I looked at him as he was on the floor. "I'm going to deal with the death stalker, stay here." I said before jumping off the chiff and Blot for the death Stalker rushing Pass everyone. The stalker was about to Hit blake was it Claw as she was on the floor, but the only thing that was heared was a 'Tick' as i stood in front of Blake with my back to stalker and my sword over my shoulder blocking the attack. "Hi Blake miss me?" I said with a smile.

Only for Blake to smile back. "Thanks" she said only for Yang to rush over to us.

"Blake you ok?" Yang asked and Blake nodded.

"I'm good." She said before the pair looked at me. "Thanks to Silver." I smiled as I grabbed the Death stalker tail that was about to hit me head.

I looked at everyone else before spokeing. "You all better run before i call down the the thunder." I said only for Yang to punch her fists together.

"We fight a long side you." She said only for my body to started sparking. "Oh your going to using your semblance?" She said and i nodded.

"Yes and everything within a mile radius is going to be destroyed, So run!" I said only for a roar from the sky was Heared. "Your ride here." I said only for Drago to fly down and the Death stalker started to scream at the site of the Dragon.

"A Other Grimm?" a Red head said only to arm her weapon at my dragon.

i looked at the girl before letting my eyes change. "You shoot that weapon and i will kill you myself." I said as she looked at the dragon. "Everyone get on the dragon before i end your life with my thunder." Everyone rushed over to my dragon and got before he take out.

i looked at the death stalker over my shoulder with my Silver eyes and he froze up. "Boo." I said before a large bolt of light shot from the sky and destroyed everything around me. Trees, glass, ground and any grimm around leaving only a die land behind. All life was die and the ground was burn and hardened. I was the only thing leave and the death stalker was turn to dust. I looked at the sky only to fall the floor as i felt my body was going sleep. "I forgot to turn the limiter off." I laughed only to see my dragon with everyone Fly down as my eyes slow close.

Break. Beacon sickbay.

My Eyes shot open as i got up quckly. I was in white room with a heart monitor next turned off and i see a window with a view of Vile. "I see your a wake?" I heard a male voice coming from before me. I quickly rush over with my eye in my grimm mode as my hand was close the people neck. I could see a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. "Your a jumpy one i see." He said as i looked at him in the eyes.

"Why I'm here. Opzin?" I asked as i looked at him with my Grimm eyes.

"You passed out after using a powerful lightening base semblance, but summoning a grimm that has not been seen in a over 500 years." He said and my guard was up own. "I now know why Leo sent you here." He said as his smiled. "I know about your family. Mr Silver Nightfall." That was the last thing i wanted to hear. Nightfall was my Mother last name.

"How do you know about my family name?" I asked as my semblance was tiggering as electricity was passing through my arm into my hand.

"Because Silver. Own a Nightfall can control a Grimm and a Grimm dragon no less." He smiled at me. "I would like to make a deal with you?" He asked and i nodded as i was listening as take my hand away from him and sat down on the bed. "I would like you to join me?" He asked and i was confused.

"Join what?" I said and Opzin smiled got bigger.

"I would like you to join my brotherhood just like your father." He said and my eyes widened.

"My dad?" I said as i never know him.

"Your father was a good friend and he was a master of Element semblance and i can see his gift was passed on to you." He said as i looked at my hand. "Silver i will let you think about my offer." He said as he stood but I grabbed his Hand and looked at me.

"I want to know what my father job was before i think about your offer." I said as my mother rarely talk about dad. Opzin smiled before sitting down again and held my hand in his.

"He was a great hunter and his job was to train hunter at this academy and to protect the school." He said but i said something that take Opzin by surprise.

"More like to protect the maidens." I said and this shocked Opzin. "My father leave a journey in his will and it was given to me. So i know about the four maidens." I said and Opzin just looked at me was a little bit of a painful smile.

"So you know about a the maiden and my job?" He asked and i nodded.

"The Nightfall clan it die and I'm the only nightfall a life as my mother die before i came here i made a promise to her." I said as i looked at Opzin with a serious look. "I'm will bring my family name back and make the world remember that the grimm can be defeated." 'Or More like how we can crash humanity.' I thought to myself.

Opzin was happy to hear this. "I see that you have your father drive." He stood again. "Welcome to Beacon Academy. Mr Silver Nightfall. Leader of team SN." I looked at him oddly. "You and Your partner Miss Neo Fall have been put into a team of two." He said before walking over to the door. "Now i want you to go to your dorm room which is Room 435, Miss fall is already there." He said before leaving me in the room alone.

"Your mad." I said before getting up and grabbed my sword that was next to my bed and i headed to dorm wings to find Neo.

Time skip. 1 hour later and time is 7:43pm.

i was outside of my room and take a deep breath before opening door only to find room with **5** beds and **5** girls all sitting there in sleeping clothes all looking at me. "Oh Fuck." I said only to get a book in the head. 'Just my luck?' I thought as I looked up to see not only Neo, but Ruby, Weiss, yang and Blake all the same Room as me. All I remember was shouting that night and a lot of lightning.


	5. Chapter 5

**As normal pov Silver and a Quick thank you from me. I'm being going though a few little problems with my family on my end and just know that people are reading my story make me smile a lot as i know people are enjoying it. so sorry if the story a little bit messer then normal...**

Beacon academy Team RWBY/SN room.

Ok after a few lightning bolts, punch's, books get thrown and dust rounds getting shot off. I was on the middle bed with Neo sitting in between my legs with my arms around her. Yang and Ruby on my left in they sleep wear and Weiss and Blake on my right. All four are looking at me as i was resting my head on top of Neo. "OK can someone please tell me why i got not only shoot, but got a book throw at myself and Yang tried to punch?" I asked as Yang was holding her hand as she managed to punch my exoskeleton armor and hurt her hand as i reinforced my armour with aura.

"Because we don't know you was a sighed to the some room as us." Ruby was the only one who told me the truth.

"So Attacking me was to protect yourselves?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Ok i get that." I bowed little. "I'm sorry for not knocking, but Opzin told me that i was rooming with Neo and not with all you." I said and they looked at me oddly.

Weiss was the first to speak. "So why put us together?" She asked and picked up my Scroll and add it to her. "What I'm looking at?" She asked i smiled.

"Readed my profile." I said and everyone moved over and looked at it before they eyes widened and looked at me.

"Your from Haven?" Blake asked and i nodded.

"The Academy close to my homeland, but i asked if i could get a transfer to Beacon and he give me a recommendation." I said before petting Neo as she was having fun.

"Which one the Faunus?" Yang asked before Neo and I looked at her funny.

"I'm the Faunus." I said only to get a Sigh from Blake.

"It because Neo acting like a dog." Blake said before taking my Scroll off Weiss as she pulled a second Scroll out and thrown them at me as I grabbed them in the air. "It got everything on him." She said and i smiled before nodding.

"Thanks blake now i can sent this to my sister." I said as i sent everything to Cinder. Blake information and my own as i type up a report on the way here.

"Why did you sent that to your sister?" Weiss asked only to get a little smile from me.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to say anything about that as is between me, Blake and my sister." I said as my Scroll got a bing I looked to see that it was a text from Cinder.

'Silver, I don't how you got your hands on this information but i can uses this. Thank you.' She said and i text back. 'Cinder, i find Adam old partner and she was willing to give me the information.' I text and with In a sec i got a image from Cinder and my eyes widened.

She sent me a picture of her with a smile on her face like a real one and i smiled before before texting. 'Thanks you Cinder. I'm happy that i could make you happy.'

'You done a good job and you got reward for your effort. So please continue with your mission.'

'Got it sis.'

'Good night Little brother.' She texted and i know she was messing with me.

'You joker. :)' i text and Cinder just put.

'I was just listening to Emerald advice.'

'Well it made me feel happy to hear you call me brother. Anyway i going to head to bed. Night Sis.' I said only to look up and see Yang in my face. "Fucking Grimm, Yang why was you looking at my texts?" I asked only for you to take my Scroll. "HI!" I shouted at she was looking my text.

"OH." Yang had a big smile on her face. "This is your sister?" She asked as she pointed at the image of Cinder smiling and i nodded.

"Yes it is. Now give me my srcoll before i-" i was cut off.

"Or what?" She said once for me to point my hand at Ruby with electric sparking from my hand.

"Or ruby gets 100000 volts of electricity in her." I said only for Yang to throw me my srcoll back to me. "Thank you."

"Your no fun." Yang said only to slap on the back of the head by Ruby. "Aww Ruby?"

"You embarrassed Silver after he saved us today and that have you repay him." Ruby siad and I laughed. "Silver?" She and everyone looked at me.

"You guys didn't own a thank you." I said as i wripped my eyes. "My Semblance was in overdrive so i need to let it off as that why i take one the Death stalker and i was Hungry so i Attack the Nevermore and eat it." Everyone looked at me with widened eyes.

"Your Grimm side?" Ruby asked and i nodded.

With got Weiss to look at me. "Grimm side?" She asked as i nodded.

"I'm only going to tell you what i told Blake, Ruby and yang. I was..." after a few of explains everyone had a sad face. "Is being a little bit hard but i got used." I said as i holded Neo closer.

"So your like a Grimm/Faunus hybrid?" Ruby asked as i closed my eyes and opened them to the Red and Black colour.

"Yeap and put both of my Semblance's on top and you get me." I said Only for Blake to spoke up.

"You got two semblance's?" She asked i nodded.

"Both are hereditary semblance's. My Grimm summon has been passed down through my family and my Elements one is from my father who passed away 3 three years after i was born. So i was just me, Neo and the rest of my family." I said as i looked at my roommates.

"Grimm control?" Blake asked. "I heared about a family at could do that but they die out after the Great War." She said as I smiled.

"Nightfall Family." I said and she nodded. "I'm Silver Nightfall the sole heir to my family." I looked at the Girls with a smile. "My real Name is not Silver Fall, but Silver Nightfall the Grimm tamer."

Ruby was the first. "I'm Ruby Rose nice to meet you." She smiled cheekily

Weiss. "I'm Weiss Schnee it a honour to meet you." She said with a smile.

Yang. "I'm Yang Xiao long, I'm Ruby older Sister, good to meet you." She Said was a big smile.

Blake. "I'm Blake Belladonna. It good to meet you." She said with a small smile.

Neo just put her hand in the air and i smiled as I introduced her. "This is Neo Fall and she said it nice to meet you all." I said as Neo nodded.

I was smiling as i started to feel a odd feeling in my chest. 'I guess this is what happens when i let people in?' I thought to myself before patting Neo. "Neo i need to get up." I said as Neo got me and got off the bed. "I will be back in a hour." I said only to get Weiss asking me.

"Were are you going?" She asked as i looked at her.

"I'm getting my family a call, so I'm going to out for a few." I said before opening the door and i stepped out before closing it behind me and walked away from my dorm to find a quiet place to call home.

Break.

i find myself on a balcony with a beautiful night sky about. I was waiting for my Mother to pick up.

'Hello?' I heared my mother voice.

"hello mother it me." I said with a smile.

'Oh my bday boy how have to been?' She asked and i just chuckled.

"I'm doing fine mother." I looked at the sky. "I made a few friends today." I said and i could heared the grow in her voice.

'And?'

"They girls who i saved from a Old Death stalker and they seen my dragon." I said before hearing a slamming sound.

'YOU USELESS BOY!' Mother shout at me and i was shocked as this was the first time she ever shouted at me. 'Now Opzin know who you are now. We going to need to speed up plan and crash beacon before he prepare for my attack.' She said and i sighed.

"I got ask to join his Group." I said and this got a.,

'What?' She said and I explained.

"It turned out that Dad and Opzin was old friend." I said and i looked at the ground. "And he offered me a place in his group as a maiden protector." I said and i heared my mother laughed.

'Jack, you sneaky wolf.' She said and she sound happy. 'You father used to work for Opzin before he meet me. How could I forget about that?' I smiled.

"I plan to act like a kid my own age for now to avoid drawing attention to myself." I said and i heared my mother giggle.

'I'm not going again that it as it would be best if you can hide in the Student body.' She said and i nodded.

"I got to go mother as i left neo with my new tram. So have a good night." I said before mother replied.

'Good night my little Grimy.' She said before i ended the call and once i did put my scroll in my pocket before locking my hands in to fists. "I'm not useless!" I shout to loud that it came out into a howl. I looked around and started to punching floor. "I'm not useless!" i punched again. "I'm not!" I said as tear fall to the floor. "I'm not useless." I was crying as my own Mother told me that i was useless.

"i see that you do have a soul after all Mr Nightfall?" I looked up to see Opzin standing there with two cup of coffee. "Here take this." He offered me a cup. As I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked and he just smiled.

"Because your my student." He said as i stood up.

"I only have one teacher and that my older sister." I said as i take the cup. "thanks you." Opzin looked at me funny. "What?"

"You said that your sister was your teacher?" He asked and i nodded.

"Yes she did." I said before moving the concrete for the floor into a pair of seats and i sit down.

"i see you mastered your semblance." Opzin said before sitting on the other seat. "Your sister most be a hard worker?" He asked and i smiled.

"Mother was busy most of the time and my uncles are not best ever, but my sister and her team looked after me and i had Neo too." I said before taking a little bit of the coffee.

"So how was you trained?" I looked at Opzin with a confused looked. "I was watching over the record of your fights with the Beowolfs, Nevermore and Death stalker. To find that you took them on by yourself without using your semblance with the first few, but you did with the death stalker." He said and i sighed.

"I get a bit of Grimm DNA in me after one of my uncle experiments messed up and I'm not going into detail but." I said as i pulled up my shirt to show him my exoskeleton. "I started to develop a armor around my body and started to also develop an ability to see negative feeling so that a plus." I take another sip of my coffee. "My physical strength and stamina was around high and so was my arua, but put Grimm beowolf DNA in the mix and my speed, refluxes and regeneration on top and you get the perfect hunter to fight grimm and that not with my semblance." I said and Opzin nodded.

"I see. So you have a lot more abilities hidden away?" He asked and i nodded.

"My Semblance is unstable and so i had to wear this." I holded up my glaze with Cinder seal on. "This is stopping both my Grimm DNA and my semblance from going hi-wire." I said and Opzin take a close look.

"Your powers are unstable?" He was looking at my seal.

"Yes, i had to constantly let go my power as it build up to quickly and i had to focus on more on keeping my power in cheak then my training so my Sister and mother made it glaze to help me. I can until lose control and have to take care of it but with this i can not worry about losing control to fast as it suppresses also of my power." I said as Opzin shocked.

"can you turn off the Suppressor?" He asked and i nodded.

"Yeap, but i only do it in short blast like with the lightning before i only removed it from a sec and used up all for the build up energy before i knock myself out." I said and Opzin was in shock.

"Mr Nightfall." He shook his head. "No Silver." He looked at me liek he was hoping for something. "I would like to offer you help with your semblance if you want?" He asked and i was confused.

"How?" I asked and he hold his hand out and a green orb of light was in it. "Magic." I said and Opzin looked at me.

"Yes it is. I see you know about this too." He said as I nodded and form my own ball of Red and black light around me.

"Any Nightfall know about magic and i had to learned about it to help with my semblance's." I said and Opzin just smiled.

"Will i would like to offer you a new power to help with controling your semblance's." My eyes widen. "What do you say?" He asked and i had to asks.

"Your not trying to force me into owning you?" I said as i looked at Opzin and he shook his head.

"No I'm not." He smiled. "I see a boy who has the potential to be a great hunter just like his father." He said before putting the his green light orb to me. "I offer you a piece of my power, let it help you with your future." He said before his light started to wrip itself around my body.

My body locked up. "This is painful." I said as i could feel my Grimm trying to reject this new power. 'Fucking let it happen.' I screamed at myself as the pain was dying down.

Opzin was looked at me as i was on the floor kneeling. "Your Grimm DNA was a lot more than i first though. How long have you been a let this?" He said as i looked at them.

"9 years." I said before closing my eyes.

"So your body has changed to match the Grimm. I should have know." He said before my body started to rage.

"No now please." I said as my head fell to the floor and i started to feel myself slowly changing. "Ozpin. I'm sorry." I said before my view started to darken as my skin started go paler and my eyes turn Red and black as my vains started to grow from my eyes and alway down my arms as i felt the power that Opzin give me rush through my body. Opzin dorp a Barrier around me to stop my powers of destroying everything around me.

Opzin was looking at me as i was trying to Suppress my lord form and now powers. "We most of overloaded your suppressor." He said as i started to calm down. I looked at Opzin before stood up, but my Lord form was still active. "I see this most be your grimm form?" He asked and i nodded.

"i couldn't turn back at the minute." I said as i looked at my hands and arms. "On man, only Weiss, Ruby, Neo and my family seen me like this." I said and Ozpin Chuckled.

"I see." He said as he unlocked his Barrier as holded me a hand. "I want you to join me, Silver Nightfall and help me protect the maidens?" He asked and i could only smile before realising that my body started to feel lighter.

"I would be honoured to help to you." I said as my body returned to normal. "Oh I'm back to normal." I said as i looked at my hand, arms and tail before only to find that the tip of my tail was grey and not white. "What?" I said before looking at Opzin who was in shock. "Opzin what going on?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I think that you Grimm and Human DNA messed?" He said before pulling out his srcoll and passed it to me and i looked at the screen to see that my eyes are different as my right was my normal silver but my left was red colour. "I'm sorry." He said as i put my hand on my left red and smiled.

"I love it." I said as i looked at Ozpin. "Now i can be myself." I said as Opzin also Smiled.

"You should know that the power i give you was to help with your semblance power build up, but not this." He said as i held out my hand and a fire appear. "You got control already?" He asked and i nodded.

"My Sister train mostly on control over my Semblance and keeping my mind focus on battle." I said was I looked at my fire in my hand. "I feel like i could last a lot longer than before without passing out." looking at Opzin who just smiling. "Thanks you Opzin i will not make you regret this decision." I started to Walked to the door. "Have a good night. Headmaster." I said before leaving Ozpin behind.

Pov 3th.

Opzin is still on the balcony looking at the night sky. He was sad at this minute as he just seen some thing that wronged him. "Jack, what have you done?" He said before walking back into his school. "That boy is a half Grimm and Faunus." Opzin was think about his old friend. "Were did you disappeared too?" He asked himself only to get no reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**The boost that Opzin give to Silver was just a simple assistance to help him with his Semblance.**

 **Also, someone PM me asking if Silver Element Semblance has a draw back and yes it does. The Draw back are that it requires a lot of Focus just to control the power and it has a effect on Silver Feeling as he quick to angry and that uses up more aura as he loses control of his Focus and his attacks are stronger and he passed out in chapter 4.**

 **Also, it always turns on, so he has to be careful with his felling and his can't turn off and it also build up over time and Silver has to discharge or he slowly loses control. It like Qrow Semblance a bit as his bad luck Semblance is always on, but the different is Qrow effect people Luck Wells Silver is more destruction base.**

 **Pov Silver as normal.**

Today was probably one of the more weird/quiet days I had. As today we are beginning school today but from some reason Me, Neo and Team RWBY are famous already.

Ruby already got the nickname for the red hoodie reaper.

Yang was the yellow brawler.

Blake was the shadow hunter.

Weiss was a funny one as she was the Ice Queen.

Neo was cute as she was the Ice cream princess and mine was the Grimm tamer.

i like how i got my nickname because someone spotted Drago and i was ridding him, but right at this minute in time I'm with my team. Yes, i said my team as everyone think that me and Neo are A part of Team RWBY and we are getting call Team RWBY SN (Ruby sin). We are all in a class that i wish i never had to take which is Grimm study and the teacher professor Port was going on about his life story and i not listening to him as i was updating my Beowolf Biology notes as i note that the Beowolfs here are different from the one at home as the beowolf in the emerald forest are more pack like and work in Langer groups and are weaker as the one at home work in smaller groups and are stronger. "Mr Nightfall?" I hear port call me.

"Yes sir?" I said as he looked at me

"Care to tell the class what you are writing about?" He asked and i nodded.

"I'm Writing down about the beowolf in emerald forest and how they are different from the one that life on my homeland." I said, and This got a smile from Port.

"I see and what are the differences between them?" He asked.

"The one in my homeland are a lot stronger in strength than the ones in the emerald forest but they work in small pack of 5 to 10 top and the ones in the Emerald forest work in pack of 10 to 50 as I seen but are weaker. So i starts to think about ways of fighting against them." i said only for port to nod and laugh.

"i see that you have a good eye for taking in detail." he said before carrying on with his lesson. I sigh as i finished with my notes and decided to followed Neo lead as she was sleeping on my shoulder. Port tried to wake her up, but I told him that she Semblance has a side effect of draining her energy fast, but that grimmshit as she just likes sleeping and ever half asleep she could kill everyone in this room without effort.

I put my head on top of Neo and closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.

Break.

Well class ended, but i find Ruby and Weiss fighting about something that I cannot care less about as i had to deal with people wanting me and Neo to join they teams as we are just a two-man duo and we can change team if we so choose too. the group of People was team CRDL.

"Come man. You should join us?" They Team leader Cardin Winchester said as he was sat next to me. "Your one of the strongest fighter in beacon and us the best teams so we should work together." He said and i know he was trying to get a slave to make him life easier.

"Sorry Winchester, but i had a promise to my sister-silver eye to stay with her team." I said as i patted Neo only for her to break into glass.

"what?" Sky said as he and the rest of team CRDL was sat around me. "What happened to her?"

I looked at up to face Sky. "She back in their room." I said before looking back at Winchester. "Also, I dislike you all as you're a group of bully and if i did join your team." I started to spark as my semblance was on. "We would need to fight for alpha male and let just say as a wolf i will not go down easy." I said as I slammed my desk, and this made team CRDL back out. "I see you around." I said as I jumped off the desk to the main door. I looked back to see Winchester was Pissed and I smiled as I was not scared of him.

I walked out the classroom and check my phone to see my timetable say i had the rest of the day off as Grimm study was my only class today. 'Should probably head to Opzin office?' I thought to myself before setting off to Ozpin office.

Time skip.

I was in the elevator to Opzin's office as he with on top of the tower in the middle of the school. I felt the power of maiden close by, but I couldn't tell were. The door of the elevator open to a room with a giant window with clock arms opening passed, above was the inside of the clocks gears workings and in the middle of the room was Opzin behind a desk with a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Stood in front of Opzin with a dust-pad in her arm. Both looked at me and i walked into the room. "Oh, Mr Nightfall." Opzin said with a smile and i smiled back.

"Opzin you can just call me by my first name." I said and looked at the blonde woman. "Hello, headmistress." I said as the blond woman is Glynda Goodwitch a combat teacher.

"Ar. Mr Nightfall I was about to call you." She said, and I looked at her. "You can come in." I walked over to the desk and take a seat.

Opzin looked at me before Speaking. "Silver, how your body doing?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Still getting uses to it." I said but i already was used to it as my Semblance was stable and I could use it more without reaching Cinder limiter. "But all together I'm doing fine." I said, and he smiled.

"I glad to hear you are doing." He said before looking at Goodwitch. "Now then." Miss Goodwitch walked over to Ozpin and the two looked at me seriously. "We would like you to tell us how much you know about the Four maidens?" He asked, and I nodded.

"To be honest i only now what my father leaved in his journal." I said as I looked at my teachers. "The Maidens are beings of great powers. One is Spring, summer, fall and Winter. One of each season and they protect the people form a dark force and that only a Female can only get it." I said, and Ozpin nodded before looking at Goodwitch.

"He knows a lot more than I first thought." Goodwitch looked at me. "Mr Nightfall I would like to keep this a secret for your other teammates please?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I know, Opzin already asked if I wanted to join and that why I'm here." I said before looking at Opzin. "I will join, but only if I can stay hidden from the other members?" I asked, and this confused Opzin.

"Can you explain?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Remember that I'm a part Grimm and the other may not like that fact, also still I'm unknow to the other I can find information using my family connections without getting attention draw to myself." I said as Ozpin and Goodwitch looked at each other before looking back at me. "If you're ok with that?" I asked and Opzin Smiled.

"We can work with that, But I have a second job for you." He said and that got my attention.

"What job?" I asked as Goodwitch passed me the dust-pad and it had Ruby profile picture on.

"I want you to protect miss Rose from me?" He asked as I looked at the profile.

"It because of her silver eye genes, right?" I said as i looked at him and he nodded. "Don't worry about that I already plan on protecting her as I'm a silver eye myself." I passed Goodwitch the profile back. "It would be best if we kept her unweakened at the time being." I said Opzin looked at me.

"What that?" He asked, and I looked pointed to my eyes.

"From what I seen for her abilities. Her body not ready for the power or something it keeping it sealed as she should have awakened by now." I said and Opzin to this.

"Your right." He said before picking up a little case from and floor and place it on the table and open it up before turning it to me. I looked at the inside of the case to see a new black Scroll, a 3 pile of liens cards over 40,000Ⱡ in each pile. So that over 120,000Ⱡ and a few Dust crystals, Fire, Water and gravity. "I would like to pay you up front." He said as i take out one of the Crystal to see that they are uncut ones that are over 2,000Ⱡ to but off the market.

"All this is some heavy cost, you're paying me." I said as i close the case. "this is for protecting Ruby or for Protecting the maiden?" I asked and Opzin chuckled.

"The money this for protecting Miss Rose. The scroll is for protecting the maiden as it let you bypass the security of this school and we can get in touch with you." He said before I smiled.

"Make the payment a monthly pay as we can say that my contract with you." I said with a smile and Opzin nodded.

"Is mission a S rank and you will be pay 40,000Ⱡ a mouth to cover costs that may come up, but if something happens let us know." He said and I nodded before i take my leave, i walked over to the elevator and step in and turn around before pressing the ground floor bottom and looked at wave to teacher before the door closed.

"Ok now that over and done with." I said as i looked at my new Scroll and decided to take it a part and find a tracker. "Old trick in the book." I started to the Scroll back to together and write a program to hack into the tracker and Beacon database that work over time. "Ok that working now." I said before the doors open and i walked out elevator and back to my dorm room.

 **.**

 **Harem update.**

 **Cinder, Emerald, Neo,Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Velvet so far.**

 **Also, who should join out of Coco or Yang, only one more can join and that it.**


	7. Chapter 7

POV silver.

I'm don't know what the fuck is going on. I returned to the dorm room as everyone else is in class and someone is inside of my room and sitting on my bed watching something on their scroll. "Emerald?" I said confused as she looked at me with a smile. "shouldn't you be in Haven?" i asked amd emerald giggled.

"Cinder sent me to watch you as jade needs back at home and you can't be leave alone." she said before closing the door behind me. "Now?" she said before pulling me into hug and kiss me on the mouth. I was in shock as Emerald is kissing me again but this time Emerald is using her tongue and i started to join her. I wrapped my arms around Emerald waist and pulled her in close as her chest is close to my chest. We both let go as we needed air. Breathing heavily we both looked at each other as i smiled.

Emerald look cute and pretty in the way she blushes. "Still cute as even." i smile as she rolled her eyes.

"still the same grim i know." she said and i got mad and dug my hands into her skin. "aww." she said before realising that im mad. "I'm sorry." she said and I let her go before moved over to my bed and sat down.

"So how did you get in here?" i asked and Emerald smile.

"I got a late transfer from Haven to here and i got a signed to your team." she said and stood up in shock.

"How?" i looked at Emerald as she smiled cheeky and not her normal cheek smile. "what did you do?" i asked and she held her right hand up only to see my mother mark.

"I got your mother to give me her mark and i told the school that I'm one of your mates." my jaw just dropped as Emerald just told the school that we are lovers.

"ok that a bit much?" I said before shaking my head. "You're nuts."

"And you love me." She said with a smile and i blushed before looking away.

"Please don't play with my feelings." I asked and i could tell Emerald was moving closers to me and i looked at her only to find her face in front of me.

"I'm not." She said as i fell on to the bed and Emerald is on top of me and I started to get scared as Emerald not acting right.

"Emerald stop." I said only for her to pin my arms and legs. "Let me go." I looked at her in the eyes as mine started to glow.

Emerald eyes started to tearing up and I am confused about this. "Your a idiot." She said as i looked at her. "You never noted that i was lonely without you?" My eyes widened as this is the first time Emerald has ever break down in front of me. "I should be able to love you but your mother control who you date and i hate it." She cried and her grip on my arms loosen and i put my arms around her pulling her in. "Silver?" She asked as i slowly stroked her hair.

"Am happy to hear your feeling to me and I'm going to date even if mother dislike is." I looked at Emerald face with a smile. "You and Neo are important to me and i would take on the world to keep you by my side, so please be mine?" I said and Emerald smiled before nodded.

"Yes." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "I will be your mate." We ended up kissing again and have a bit of fun since we was alone.

Time Skip. Time 5:53 PM

Right now i am laying down on my messy bed as Emerald is in the shower cleaning herself after the episode we just did. I got up and started to use my Semblance to wash the bed sheets. "Men never know it felt that good?" I said only for the door to open as Neo and Team RWBY came in. "Hi girls." I said as I quickly finish up and used gravity to put everything back. Blake looked at me oddly as i grinned.

"Guy Silver hiding something?" She said as my smile got bigger. Neo jumped at me and loooked at me in the eyes as i nodded before she moving to my back.

Team Rwby before looked oddly at me before the shower door open. "Silv, next time your joining me." Emerald said coming out with notthing on as she drying her hair. "The shower are better here than back at haven." Emerald removed the towel she was using to dry her hair and looked at the shock RWBY. "Oh the team back." I just chuckled as Weiss looked at me.

"Silver who this?" She asked as i looked at her.

"This is Emerald Sustrai. My new teammate." I said as the rest of RWBY looked like at me with a 'what' looked. "She one of my friend from my homeland." and that got a 'Oh'

Yang was the first to speak. "She why she naked?" She asked as i looked pass RWBY and looked at Emerald who just smiled.

"We normally like this." I answered and Weiss was confused.

"You walked around naked at your home?" She asked and i sighed.

"Ever heared of friends never hide?" I asked everyone and they just shook their heads. "Basically me and Emirates are comfy around each other as we can be seen naked and not have a problem with it." I said as Emerald walked over and sit down on my bed. "Hi i just clean that." I said in a joking way only for Emerald to Playful stick tongue out. "I will bite you."

"Like you did a few minutes ago?" She said and i blushed befoe looked at my 'friends' what was confused about what we was talking about. Emerald looked at them. "Silver, Is quite the biter." Emerald said as my Team looked at only for Yang and blake to get it.

"Oh my god." Yang said and she looked at me with a big grin and Blake sighed.

"You done it?" She asked as i looked at away. "I'm disappointed with you." Blake said and that got me to look at her. "I thought you was honourable, but it was wrong." I, Silver Nightfall I'm started to get really pissed off.

"I'm going out." I started before picking up my sword from the side of my bed and walked over to the door. "I'm not going to be back tonight, so Neo. Emerald get so sleep as we are going to be training at 4:30 am." I siad and the two nodded as i closed the door and walked away from my room to find a place to stay for the night.

I probably only got to the buttom of the hall to hear feet step coming from behind me, i turned round only to smile as Both Emerald and Neo followed me. "Your headed over to the Emerald forest?" Emerald asked and i nodded. "I know you to well." We all started walking or i should say me and Emerald started walking as Neo jumped on my back.

"Sorry for Storming off." I said as emerald looked at me. "I know i should have stood my ground."

"Your not the problem, it was that Blake girl who the problem." She said as i looked at her.

"You know she the one who give me the information on Adem right?" I said and she nodded. "She would make a good mate if we can break her will." I smiled evilly.

Emerald smiled as she looked at me. "You plan to have your own power like Cinder?" She asked as i looked at her with a smile. "Your one evil Grimm."

"As the King of Grimm, I'm going to need a few Queens if I'm going to control the world." I said as Emerald grinned and Neo pull me into hug as we continued on the forest of so sleep.

Time skip next day.

Lunchtime, sitting at the back on the lunch hall Neo, Emerald and myself decided to stay away from Team Rwby for the time being because if i got close them i may end up tell neo to kill them. I still have a job of protecting Ruby and i never broken a promise before. "Still watching them?" Emerald asked and i nodded.

"I still got a job and secrets to keep." I said as i eat my food as i still pissed with Rwby but they are still my friends. 'Friends?' I just laughed at myself. I looked at Team RWBY and JNPR to see they are smiling. "They to happy go lucky." I said as i looked at my fingerless gloves with my mother mark. "One day we going to crush the hope of humans and being the age of Grimm." I said as both my girls nodded.

"I'm still shocked you manage to hide Neo secret from Both Cinder and your mother?" Emerald asked as i petted Neo head.

"I have too." I said before I noticed Winchester was bullying a cute femle brown hair rabbit Faunus. "Fuck this shit." I said before standing up and rushed over and i could hear Emerald sighing.

"He find another cute thing." She said as i rushed over to Winchester who was pulling on the rabbit ears and that got me pissed.

"Told you they real." Winchester said before I grabbed his arm. "Silver?" He asked as looked at him dangerously.

"Let the girl go before i break your fucking arm." I said as i put more strength in my grip as he let the rabbit go. "You got to the dark skin and green hair girl over there." I said and the rabbit nodded before going pass me.

"What your problem?" Winchester asked as I looked at him with my evil smile.

"I dislike you and you hurt a cute girl." I pulled him up to my eye level. "Now your time has come." I throw Winchester to the over to the other side of the room and through a window. I looked at his team who was scared and i could felt the fear. "Who next?" I said before someone came storming into the hall.

"MR NIGHTFALL!" I looked over at Glynda who just come in. "My office now." She said as i smiled before changing at her with lighting passing on my vain. I throw a punch in Glynda way and lightning flow at her. Only to be blocked. "I see you punishment is going to be higher." She said before trying to use her semblance on me.

But i pushed gravity to my area and that blocked her telekinesis. "You can't use that trick on me." I said as got in closer to Glynda who was surprised by this. "Gravity a birch." I said before walking pass her. "I will be in Opzin office." I looked over at my team and nodded as they know to look after the rabbit for me.

After a few minutes Glynda and i was walking to Opzin office and Glynda was pissed. "Your being a pain in my side." She said as i looked over my shoulder.

"Sorry but i didn't want a white fang member showing up here." I said and this confused Glynda. "Winchester or anyone bullies the wrong Faunus that Faunus would have joined the white fang. I just stopped the problem before it got out of hand." I said as Glynda stopped and I did too.

"How did you stop it?" She asked as I turned around.

"Because all i need is for a Faunus to started bullying someone and i will crush them." He said and this made Glynada take out her weapon.

"You want to control the school." She said and i just laughed. "What so funny?"

I looked at Glynda as my red eye started glowing. "My plan is to install order." I said and this got Glynda to calm down "i take down a human and Faunus. I'm not playing favourite and i well tell them to stay in line or the same thing happened to them." I said before Walking pass Glynda and headed of class. "Just know your Semblance is useless on me and here some information about the **Winter maiden.** " I looked over my shoulder. "she safe was with me." I said before leaving a shocked teacher. Was i smiled on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Silver.

"Will shit." I said as i walked into Glynda combat class and instantly everyone move away of me. 'Guess when you take on one of the top ranking Huntress in the school?' I thought to myself before walked over to my team who was sit close to Team Rwby. 'Fuck.' I walked over to them waving and giving death glares as Blake.

"So what your punishment?" Emerald asked and i smiled.

"Notthing." I said before sitting behind Weiss and Yang.

"Dude were did you, Neo and Emerald Sleep last night?" Yang asked and i sighed before looked at her.

"Emerald forest." I said as all of Team Rwby looked at me and my girls in shock.

Weiss was the first to say. "You people are mad." She said as Emerald chuckled.

"His Grimm's kept us safe." Emerald said and ruby looked at me.

"Your Dragon?" She asked and i nodded. "That explain why you don't come back."

"That and Blake calling me Dishonourable." I looked at Blake who looked like she regret what she did and looked away. "You want what it like to be called Dishonoured." I said to Blake as she looked at me.

"Silver, I'm sorry for Calling you Dishonourable." She said and I looked at Neo who nodded.

"Blake, I'm not going forgive you for what you said." I siad and Blake started to get depressed. "But." She looked at me as i smiled. "I willing to move pass it, if you are?" I asked and Blake nodded as we watched miss Goodwitch walked into the middle of the battle area.

"OK student." Miss Goodwitch said as she looked at a dust table she was holding. "Today we will be training your combat abilities against yourself. Could i please have?" She said before hitting a random and two people images come onto a big screen and i smiled as mine was the first one and my eyes widened as Neo was next. "Could Mr night and Mis Fall Please enter the arena?" Miss Goodwitch looked at us as I looked at Neo who was shaking.

"Neo." I placed a hand on her shoulder before she looked at me. "We Just Training not killing." I said and Neo nodded before we stooded up and headed for the locker room.

break.

POV 3th person.

Silver and Neo both stood inside of the arena in full combat gears. Team RWBY was watching with Emerald.

"So who going to win?" Weiss asked only for Emerald to sigh.

she looked at the two fighter. "My guess is the two are going to-" Emerald was cut off with a energy blast at come from the two. "Are going to overload their Semblance and destroy the place." She said Team RWBY eyes widened.

"What?" Ruby asked as Emerald smilled.

"Neo and Silver are going all out." Emerald watched as her best friends who didn't even what of Glynda to started the match as they both changed at each other.

Silver slashes his long sword at Neo only for her to duck down the blade as it came a few inches away from her face.

Neo then quickly moved to Silver right before Thrusting her Umbrella into Silver exoskeleton armorer creaking it before back flipping away as Silver exploded using his semblance. Neo give a little bit of damage so her Aura dropped to 93%.

Silver Smiled before rushing over to Neo at speed that go toe to toe with Ruby speed semblance. Neo rushed reacted poorly as Silver suddenly popped up in front of her and kicked her in stomach senting her flying into air. Neo arua 82%/Silver arua 100%.

Neo eyes locked on to Silver and her eyes started to glowing a pink glow from the left and a blue from the right. Neo umbrella started to glowing and slow bit of ice started form. Silver smiled as his eyes started to glow to his right eye glowing silver and his left started to glow red as red veins started to form around his left eye as he put his sword onto his shoulder and both combatants rushed at each other as blade hit umbrell sending a shock wave and dust up covering the arena in cloud of dust.

"What just Happened?" Yang asked as everyone shielded they eyes. Emerald looked at the arena before her eyes widened.

"Not good." She said as Team RWBY and everyone else looked at arena as the cloud started to clear only for them to see a Neo who was ready for combat and a White coloured Beowolf hold a bone grant sword. "SILVER!" Emerald jumped down to the arena only for the beowolf and Neo rush at each other only this time The beowolf move to left dodging the umbrella this shocked Neo as she looked at beowolf who had his claw rised and before her could react he slammed her back breaking her Aura. Neo 6%/Silver 99%. Emerald rushed over to beowolf before hugging him and it looked at her. "Silver calm down." She saida. As the beowolf pulled Emerald into a hug before he glow smaller in a cloud of mist and returned to the white hair wolf Faunus. "You calm down now?" Emerald asked as Neo got up and Silver nodded.

Silver looked at Neo who is smiling a little in pain. "Sorry Neo." Silver said as Neo just hugged him.

The class and Miss Goodwitch just looked at Team SNE (Sinner) before the leader of the looked at Miss Goodwitch. "I see that you both are skilled fighter?" She said as Silver smiled.

"We was holdin-" Silver just collapsed as both his girls grabbed him.

"MR NIGHTFALL/SILVER!" Was all he heard before darkness

time skip 4 days laters. pov silver.

i slowly began to open my eyes as my head started to spinning. "Fuck." I said as I tried to get up but my arms are locked down. I looked at Right to find Neo wearing a white shirt sleeping on my right arm. I looked at my left arm to find emerald wearing a black tank top and black hot pants, sleeping on my left arm.

"Your awake?" i look over emerald to see Weiss standing there with a white towel in her hands.

"what happened?" i asked as i slowly remove my arms from my team and sat up. I looked ar Emerald and Neo who just held on to my blue top.

"you and Neo was fighting in class and you ended up becoming an Beowolf somehow?" i look at Weiss in shock.

"A white one?" i asked and she nodded as i looked down. "Guess my secrets out." i said as weiss come over to me place her hand on my shoulder and looked at her.

"This is because of the accident?" ehe asked and i remember that i told everyone that my exoskeleton and Grimm abilities are because of a accident.

I nodded. "I didn't wanted to tell anyone about this." I got off the bed and stood up. "What I'm about to show you cannot leave this room?" I said and Weiss nodded as i started to transform into my lord form, with both my eyes turning red and black. "My body is a living Grimm with a soul." I looked at Weiss who eyes widened as my hand started bleeding a jet black liquid on to the floor and as the black blood dripped out a black gooey form started to rising to make a body.

Weiss watched the black gooey body slowly grow bone armor, spikes and a wolf like head. A beowolf. Weiss fell back as I slowly petting the newly born grimm. "You can make grimm?" She asked and I nodded. "How?"

"Get I'm more grimm then i let on." I said before crashing the beowolf skull in and him disappeared. I started to return to my human form. "This is a ability i rarely use and also It let me transform into a beowolf myself, but it come with a Downside." I said and Weiss realised what it this.

"You pass out?" She said and i nodded.

"More like i pass my limiter." I looked at my hand to find my gloves are gone. "My gloves." I started to looked around. "Were are my gloves?" I asked Weiss who like away and pulled out two ripped pairs of gloves. "What happened to them?" I asked and Weiss just smiled.

"You destroys them." She said and i fell to floor. "Silver?"

"I'm so fucked." I said before i knowed my Semblance is starting to use up. "Fuck I need to drink." I said before walking over to the sleeping Neo. "Sorry Neo." I siad before biting into her neck bypassing her aura and draw blood. Neo let go a small moan.

"Silver What are you doing." Weiss asked and I finished with my feeding and looked with my eyes both reds.

"I just regaining my human form." I said before wiping my mouth. "I need to drink blood even few weeks to keep my mind stable." Weiss was shocked. "Guess you don't trust me now?" I asked and Weiss looked at floor.

"Your more of a problem." She said before smiling. "But everyone has problems. So i trust you, so don't worry about me." She said as i smiled and the two of us just talked. About business, schools, politics and even my hobby of Grimm biology. "So your exoskeleton is the same as a Death stalker?" She asked and i nodded.

"Similar, but my armor is more close to a Ursa major." I said before the door opened and Ruby and the rest was there. "Welcome back." I siad and they all just looked at me.

"Silver!" Ruby jumped at me and wrapped her arms around me. "Your awake." She said as Yang and blake come as Neo and Emerald wake up.

After a few minutes of my Team and RWBY all bombardment me with questions and i had to answers them. Like why neo neck was bleeding. I just told them that my Grimm DNA got unstable and i need normal human's blood to stabilise it. About my Beoforms, i told them about all three of my form. Lord, Grimm and human form. And lastly my Semblance.

"Both of my semblance's are hereditary." I siad and this got a shocked from Team Rwby.

Weiss was the first to spoke. "So like mine Glyphs?" She asked and i nodded.

"yes, but i have two semblance. One it Elements magic." Me and Emerald explain the basic this semblance. The types of magics I control. Fire, Water, lighting, Earth, Ice, Gravity and even the one i keep hidden. Darkness the element that made the first grimm. I also told them about the downside of the elements as it is always on and sometimes i need to discharge or worry about losing control of my body.

"That one hell of a semblance." Yang said as I looked at the floor.

"But also a dangerous one." Blake said as i nodded.

"the thing i got from my father before he passed away." I looked at my friend who in shock. "I don't want sympathy, i just want to be seen as me. Silver Nightfall." I said as the other nodded.

"Your still Silver to me." Ruby said with a cute smile.

looked at the others who all just smiled. "Your still the same people i meet on the first day." Yang named as Blake just nodded and both my girls pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks girls." I smiled back. "It means a lot." i said before i noticing my head was spinning. "Shit. Girls I'm going to pass out-" i fall back on to one of the bed before my slowly closes and darkness over take me.

Pov 3

Everyone looked at the pass out Wolf who fallen asleep on Weiss's bed. Emerald just smiled. "He out cold." She said before taking the young wolf clothes off. "Neo could you please pass me the cream?" Neo nodded before rushing over to her bag and pulled out a blue tube of cream and throw it to Emerald who started to a applied to it the Boney armor of the wolf Faunus.

"Why are you putting cream on Silver?" Blake asked as Emerald answered.

"His Exoskeleton tends to locked up in the middle of the night and he started crying in his sleep because of pain." She said as Neo walked over to silver and Emerald before helping out. "So we got some cream to help him sleep." She rub the last cream on to Silver chest and Neo finish with his back. "Ok he done." Emerald looked at Neo before smiling. "Ok let move him to his bed before he-" To late Silver started glowing and started his Beowolf transformation. "Shit."

for the rest of the night was pretty quiet as the Girls form Tema RWBY and (S)NE got long with short talk and even play a board game together as the Ice cream and Grinn tamer slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Silver.

It Been about 2 months since mine and Neo fight and the school is now talking about the Grimm hunter and his Tramers. I just let it go as the rumours are mostly right. Neo, Emerald and i all got call to Ozpin office over my Grimm form and i just told him that i had to overload my limiter to stop Neo as her Semblance is dangerous and if I don't stop her we could be doing with a ice age. Ozpin asked about Neo and we told them that Neo Semblance is close to mine elements magic. Ozpin and Glynda decide to do a blood test on me and Neo and they find traces of my blood inside Neo. Emerald told Ozpin about my Blood feeding and said to do a Blood test on her too. They find the same blood in her. I explained that without my gloves i had to be careful about with my Semblance's as my grimm DNA will go out of control if I don't have human blood any few weeks to help with the grimm growing inside of me, but it more like it help with keeping my face for going like my mother's.

Secondly, Winchester was trying bully Jaune and myself by 'blackmailing' us. Jaune got into Beacon with fake papers and Winchester was trying to use my Beowolf to get us to be his slaves and let just say Winchester and his team got a little surprise visit from one pissed off Drago. Miss Goodwitch was surprised by this and after a few minutes of explaining about Winchester blackmailing me and Jaune with our secrets, she let Jaune out with no punishment as i take both of them. One of attacking Winchester with Drago and the second one of destroy Team CRAL room, senting Winchester in the emerald Forest with pack of Beowolves following him and lastly for letting both Neo and Emerald have a 'lovely' night with him and his teammates. the scream was beautiful and music to my ears. Oh and I show Jaune the way of the sword as i show him the basics of sword fighting. He pretty good for someone who just started and Pyrrha has began to train him with shields training and REN has began showing him how to use his aura as a tool and lastly Nora has started to train Jaune was strength. I need him to be his best as i need a right hand man in the future.

thirdly, Team RWBY had a bit of a fight as Blake was reveal to be a Cat Faunus and her connection to the white fang that ended with Blake running away and me shouting at Weiss and i even throw in a lie about me being a EX member of the white fang also to take some of the pressure off blake. Weiss was pissed about with me being a EX member and i just explain why i joined and it was to do with equal rights between human and Faunus. I even added at i got find out as my father was a wolf Faunus and my mother is a 'human.' That got Weiss to back off and we went to go and look of Blake. That night end with a big ass fight with the white fang, Roman Torchwick and Cinder who was in the area. I don't end up fighting as me and Cinder just watched as we both talked about my problem and i ended up getting shouted at because i broke my gloves and the school knows about my Grimm abilities, but she also petted me that night and i was happy that my big sister was nice to me.

lastly was probably the most problem was that my Uncle Arthur was in Vale on business and he asked me to join him at Vale hotel and were i was in a full Grey suit. I got odd looked from people inside of the hotel.

A human wearing a black suit walked up to me and i could tell he a racist. "Who do you think are you walking into a no Faunus building?" He asked as i looked at him.

"Waiting for my uncle." I said as the man was about to shout, but three people walked over to us.

"Silver." The man and i looked over to my uncle Arthur and two other i was not suspecting. Weiss who was wearing lovely navy blue dress and a man who has gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He has a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He is seen wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wears a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, He has a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

"Uncle." I walked passed the man in black and over to my uncle. He opened his offered out his hand and i take it. "It been to long. How mother doing?" I asked and Arthur nodded.

"She doing fine." He turned around to pointer to the two behind him. "This is Lady Weiss Schnee and her father Jacques Schnee." He said as Weiss and i smiled.

"Hi Weiss." I said before Both Arthur and Jacques looked at us oddly. "We both go to beacon academy." I said and Weiss nodded.

"We both happen to be in the same class and our teams are close." Weiss said as i nodded before we both looked at the older mans who just looked at us with smiles that made me feel uncomfortable.

Arthur and Jacques both looked at each other as i looked at Weiss with my 'we are in trouble' face and she nodded. Over the last few months both my team and RWBY started to develop a few different signals of different things like this once. "Father?" Weiss called her father. "Maybe we should move along to the dining room? Silver is getting a little bit restless." She said and uncle pick up on it.

"Silver is your Semblance playing up?" He asked and i nodded.

"It is, I didn't discharge this morning and my limiter is broken." I said and Arthur nodded as me.

"i see. Let move on." He said and the four of us started to walked over to a elevator and headed up to the 47th level.

Break.

'Kill me.' I was sit down in a private dining room with three other higher class people. Weiss was on my right with my uncle on my left and Weiss's father a cross from me. We are all eating a fine food and wine. I asked if i could have a little bit more on the meat side and no one was argued about it. "So Silver?" I looked over at Jacque who was smiling at me. "What do you think about my daughter?" He asked and i know is. 'He want my opinion on his daughter and depending on what i said thing could mess up.' I thought as I finished the food in my mouth.

"She a hard worker, a true huntress at heart and one of the best friend i could ask to watch my back." I said before drinking some of my wine and looked at Jacque with a smile. "She would be a perfect mate." I said before uncle spit keep his drink before looked at me. "I know." I said and he just smiled.

"I see my nephew picked up on what we are talking about." He rised his glass. "I can't ask for a more perfect heir." He said and i smiled before returning to my food.

Weiss looked at me oddly and i noticed the 'follow my lead.' Face she was make and I nodded. "Father?" Weiss said and everyone looked at her.

"Yes my dear?" Jacque looked at Weiss the same with me.

"i would like to announce something important." She said and everyone looked at her. "Me and Silver are dating." She said and both older male was in shocked before looking at me.

"Is this true, Silver?" Arthur asked and i nodded. 'Well played Weiss. Well played.' "This is big New." He said and i smiled.

"We only started to dating a few days ago and are still getting using to each other." I said as i looked at Jacque who was in shock at me and Weiss. "We decided to keep it a secret." I added before he started to laughing.

"My Little Weiss is dating the heir of Black-gear Weapon Company. Now this will help with the marriage arrangements." He said as i looked at him with death eyes as both my eyes turned red and black as vains formed around my eyes. "Mr Silver?"

"Mr Schnee." I said well's looking at him.

"Yes."

"I would like to make a few deals with you before i take Weiss as my mate?" I said and he nodded.

"Understanding about." He said before resting his arms on the table. "What are the deals that you want to make?" He asked in a business tone and i like it.

i smiled before looking weiss. "I inject my blood into Weiss marking her as mine." I said and this confused both Weiss and Jacque and shocked my uncle.

"Silver you know what that will do to her?" He asked and i nodded.

"i know the side effect." I said before looking at Weiss. "You remember my lord form?" I asked and she nodded. "You will gains some for my abilities from that." This shocked weiss and confused Jacque.

"What a lord Form?" Jacque asked as me skin grow more pale and my face gain black vains running up from my neck. "What is happening to you?" He asked and i looked at him.

"This is the Nightfall lord form and I'm offering it to Weiss." He looked at me oddly.

"What are the effects of this Form?" He asked and Weiss also looked incredible. I looekd at uncle who nodded.

"The Nightfall Lord form has two modes." I said as i returned to normal but my eyes stayed the same. "Form one is the standby is turned the user eyes reds and the ability to see negative feeling just like a Grimm." I said as Weiss and Jacque eyes widened.

"That explains why you got angry at people lying." Weiss said and i nodded.

"Form two is the one you seen is combat mode. Increase in strength, speed, endurance and even the abilitie to control the forces of Grimm and if she can handle the full power she could even tame a Grimm like i did." I said as my mother mark appeared on my right arms.

"Tame a Grimm?" Jacque asked as he looked at uncle.

"All Nightfall's can do it even the half bloods can." He said and this got Weiss to looked at me.

"Half Blood's?" She said and uncle spoke again.

"Also know as Night eaters, they are lovers or partners of the Pure bloods, but Silver here unique as his Bloodline can turn his partners into Pure Night eaters. The most elite members of the family." He said and i nodded.

"I only turned two people into Night eaters and that my teammates as we trained together." I said and Weiss realised something.

"You mean that Emerald and Neo are Night Eaters?" She asked and i nodded.

"you seen the Night eaters powers in action." I said and Weiss eyes widened.

"Neo lose control right?" She asked and i shook my head.

"She like to fight and we have to hold her back all." I said before looking at Jacque. "You should know that if Weiss does become a Night eaters we are married and lovers. Are you ok with this?" I Asked Jacque. His face looked as if he was thinking about the proposal.

"I will let you turn my Daughter." He said as I looked at Weiss, as she looked at me.

"Thank you for your blessings mr Schnee." I stood up and Weiss also did. "We need to get going as we got a training session with the rest of our team." I said and Jacque stood up in anger.

"I want to see you turning my daughter into a night eater so i know you don't just lie to me?" He shouted only to get a evil look from me.

"Sorry, but the rates of the Night eater, Is a Intimate to both parties. So sorry but I can't do it with other people around." I said and Jacque is pissed but nodded.

"fine, but i want to see the results once you are done." He ordered and i just sighed.

"Her eyes will be Red once it done. I promise." I said as walked over to Weiss and held out my hand to which Weiss held and stood up with a big beautiful smile on her face. "We will see you later. Neo." I said before Neo pop out from behind me and grabbed my armed before we pulled our normal trick and teleport away, but this time we take Weiss with us.

"It that normal?" Jacque asked as my uncle laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

POV silver.

I'm don't know what to say about what happening right now. I just out of the shower after i started to turn Weiss into Night eater by injection a small piece of my blood into her and we just wait of the effort to take place. She asleep right now but what got me was the Arma Gigas that was standing guard over weiss as she slept. It just looked at me just as i looked at it. 'She summon an Gigas with in the first few hours of being charged.' i waled over to the sleeping weiss and the Giga just watched. "Weiss." i tried to wake her up.

"Five more minutes." she said in her sleep and the Gigas was slowly moving over to me.

"Weiss, wake up!" i shouted as weiss shot up in a panic and looked around with her new red eyes in confusion. Once she looked at me, the Gigas stopped. "Thanks the Gods." I sighed in relief before looking at Weiss. "Glad you wake up." I point to the towering that was behind Weiss and she tuned round and almost fell out of bed.

"Silver did you summon that Grmm?" Weiss asked as i shuck my head.

"No you did." I said and Weiss was shocked.

"how?"

I looked at the Grimm. "I think your body was more open to my blood and you started to changing more Quickly then most." I explained as put out my Scroll and showed Weiss her face. "Your in stage 2 already."

Weiss take my scroll and looked at her eyes. "My eyes are red." She looked at me as i Turn into my lord form and both my eyes turn black and reds. "That your human Grimm form right?" She asked as she held out her hand to Torches my cheek. "Your skin is cold." I pulled my cheek into her hand and closed my eyes as Weiss was warm.

"and your hand is warm." I smiled as i started to let my guard down around her, but I don't why. I only let my guard down all people who i can trust like Emerald, Neo and Cinder. We stay like this of a few minutes before I returned myself from Weiss's hand and looked at her with a smiled. "I think we need to train in using your new abilities." I said before looking at Weiss Grimm.

"Show me." Weiss looked at me with determination in her eyes and i grinned.

"Once we are done, you will become so much greater." I whispered to myself before i started to show Weiss have to control her new powers.

Break.

i am surprised with Weiss's control over her new abilities. She already mastered her Grimm and the transformation between human and Grimm lord form within only a few hours of being changed. "I can't even explain how, but you master the basics already." I said and Weiss who was now in her normal human form with her normal light blue eyes just look at me.

"Already?" She questions and I nodded. "Will i guess your family abilities are not as hard to master?" She said as i shook my head.

"Your only a stage 2 Night eater right now and I'm wondering if your stage 3 is going to trigger soon or later." I said as i started to thinking.

"What the different between the stages?" Weiss asked and i looked at her, before smiling.

"quite a bit. Stage 1 is the standby stage as in you can turn your eyes red and use a little bit of the night eater increase strength and speed. Stage 2 are more stronger than a stage 1 and are able to use the power of their Grimm blood." i said and realised that weiss was a starting to develop a strong link with her Grimm. 'could it be possible that she wanted this?' i looked at her left hand and noticed that she had a black vain. I grabbed her left arm and i looked at the bottom part of her arm to see 3 black vains. "Your infected." I said and Weiss looked away.

"What it to you?" She said as i putted at her and she turned around at me. "Oww.." I looked at her arm. "Silver?" I couldn't believe how this was hidden from my abilities until.

"Weiss how long have you had a class 2 Grimm infects." I asked as i let go of Weiss's arm and she looked away.

"2 years." She said and i looked at her in pity. Grimm infects are dangerous to human beings as it effected they aura and slowly eat away at the human soul until they become a hollow. A human who can't manifest an arua and they hunted people who do have a arua and eat they soul making them in hollow too.

"Weiss why didn't you tell me that you are close to becoming a Hollow?" I looked at Weiss was she looked at the floor. "WEISS!?" I shouted.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT!"She shouted before looked at me with her new red eyes. "I'm know that a Hollow eat people souls and i have try to look for a way to stop it before i lost myself, but I can't stop it because I'm not a real human!" I looked at her with widened eyes. "I'm Homunculus make to be the prefect heir of the Schnee family." She was tearing. "I'm not a real person." I got up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Silver?"

"I guess we are similarly to each other?" I said as Weiss looked at me as i started to going into my Grimm lord form. "Been the prince of Grimm and all." I smiled as Weiss's eyes widened.

"Prince of Grimm?" She said and i nodded.

"I'm not a full human or Faunus. I'm was born from the Queen of Grimm." I said as I looked at her and she looked at me. "I guess i got some explaining to do?" I asked and Weiss nodded.

i started to Explain to weiss everything that Opzin and his group try to hide from the world and i told her about my true self and my real family, about my home in the land of Grimm and the real reason why the Grimm are in this world. "Silver i never know that the world hold so mean secrets?" Weiss's was trying to get her head around what i told her. I was standing against the wall next to door and make a Grimm like chain on the door to block anyone getting in or out. Weiss was sat on the end of my bed looking at the floor.

"You know?" I said and She looked at me as i looked at her with my arms crossed. "Now that i told you about my true secret, you only have two options?" Weiss was confused. "One is you can die here and now to save yourself or you can become a night eater who service under me?" I said before Weiss stood up.

"Let me become a Night eater." She said and I smiled.

"why?" I asked and Weiss take a step forward to me.

"Because i want revenge for everything that my 'Father' put me through and i wanted to help you with your goals." Weiss had the face of some who was looking for away out of their life's. i sighed.

"Once i turn you there no going back?" I look at her in the eyes with my true Grimm eyes. "Are you ready to lose your humanity?" I asked and Weiss nodded. "I, Silver Nightfall the true prince of Grimm claim you as my Grimm eater and lover." I Pulled Weiss into hug before opening my mouth and fangs started to form and then.

 **"OWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN!"** Weiss screamed loudly as i bit into her neck and started to inject her with my blood only this time i was not going to stop until she was not a Night eater but something that only has been told in legend. The Grimm in human Skin, the Grimm that hold a Arua, The Grimm from the time before twin gods disappear from the world. A true Grimm Eater or also know as Grimm Lord. Weiss's neck ran with blood that is dark as the Vold and i could feel her heart beating like a sport car that break the sound barrier. Weiss was trying to break free from me but i held her until.

"SILVER WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEISS?!" I heard a shout calling from the door and i could see Emerald stood there in shocked. She rushed over to us only for the Blood on the ground to form into a black mist and then into Beowolf. "Silver what this happening?" Emerald looked at the Beowolf as it opened it mouth.

"I'm Making a new member to my family." It said as i was controlling it.

"Making-" Emerald looked at weiss who had now opened her eyes and they are red and black just like mine. "Her a Grimm lord?" Emerald asked and the Beowolf nodded. I take my fangs out of Weiss's neck as Black blood drip from my teeth. "Silver you know that her could die from this?" Emerald said and i shook my head.

"She was already part Grimm with a infects and i used it to claim her." I said as held Weiss who was now passed out in my arms. "She need to sleep and regain her strength." I before picking up Weiss in a bridal carry and walked over to her bed and lay her down before putting Weiss's bed sheet over her. I checked her neck to see that the bite has already healed. 'Her blood a copy of mine know.'

"Silver?" I looked at Emerald who held weapon to my head.

"You going to kill me?" I asked as i know Emerald had something loaded.

"No means sure that she don't go out for control." She shot her weapon at Weiss but a armored hand blocked the shot from a black mist. "She have a Grimm already?" Emerald asked and i nodded.

"She one of you need." I place my hand on Emerald cheek only for her eyes to darken and black vains started to form around her eyes. "My Empress of the king Taijitu." Her Grimm appeared as two serpentine head came from her shoulders. One black and one white. We both smiled at each other before we kissed. "I love you."

Emerald blushed. "Silver you know if i say that your hex will take hold." She said as she was scared. "I don't want you to be forced into something." I just smiled before letting her go and headed for my bed and lay down. "Silver?" Emerald returned to normal and so did I.

"I'm not going to let the hex control me." I held my hand to light and looked at the back of my hand to see my mother mark. "I wouldn't like her control my life." I looked at Emerald. "And if that mean i have to break my own heart to do so." I smiled as Emerald started to cry. "So please let me hear the word that will set my free?" I asked as Emerald walked over to me and looked down at my face and slowly moved and her mouth move and my eyes widened.

"I'm the lover to Prince of Grimm Silver." She was close to me and she was smiling. "I love you Silver Nightfall." She final said the words i been waiting to hear for long time.

my mind started to get misty. "Fuck." I said as my hand started glowing. "Emerald?" I smiled at her and she knowledge my fangs are out. "I'm going to need so-" she slammed her mouth to mine and something was forced down my throat. 'Blood.' Emerald was forcing me to drink her blood and i kind of like it. Mouth to mouth and not me biting into people, easier to hide. But as normal Emerald and i got carried away again.

Break. Next day.

Will this is a problem. I find myslef in a bit of a trouble With RBY and Neo, i was Laying Shirtless in bed with both Weiss who was laying on my right side and Emerald on the left. I was right now sitting on Weiss's bed with WBY on Blake bed question me, Blake started.

"Ok why are you in bed with a Schnee?" She just asked and i sighed.

"remembered when i told you all i was meeting us with my uncle?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Well it was meeting with my uncle, weiss and her dad." I said and this shook everybody.

Yang was next one to ask me a question. "So you like marriage her or something?" Yang asked in a joking way but i looked at her with my cold eyes. "So i hit the nail on the head?" I nodded. "Dam."

"There a lot then I'm letting on and it not my place to say." I looked over at Weiss and Emerald. "It hers and i made a promise to promise her from her old family." I said and that confused Ruby.

"'Old family?" She asked and i nodded.

"I made her into what Neo and Emerald are." I looked at Neo who stood up and changed her left eyes into a red one. "They're Night eaters."

"Night eaters?" yang asked as blake explained.

"hunter who can control Grimm. But that just legends." blake looked at me. "but if what Silver said this true then Weiss, Emerald and Neo can summon Grimm just like Silver." she said as Neo summon a Cheep from a black mist. "ok that explains that." everyone looked at Neo cheep.

"Silver is that thing safe?" ruby asked as the cheep move closer to her. "Silver." I quickly grabbed the cheep tail.

"Neo desummon." i ordered and the cheep deform into a black mist before disappearing. "Now you see?" I said as all of RBY nodded. "Good because right now i need a shower." I stood up and started to walked over to the shower but not before stopping at the door. "Team RWBY?" I called the girls as looked over my shoulder. "If i told you that this world hold a secret and only a few people know about would you believe me?" I asked and this confused them.

"I don't?" Blake said.

"I don't know you too well." Yang answered, i looked at ruby who was looking a bit nervous.

"Ruby?" I called her name and looked at me. "What your answer?" I asked and Ruby looked at ground.

"I don't know." I smiled and nodded at her answer.

"well don't worry about it, girls." I said in a cheerful voice. "It just something i wanted to asked you that all." I faced the door. "Anyway I'm going to take a shower." And so I walked in bathroom and closed the door only to fall to the ground and grab my heart. As I was in pain. "Ha. Ruby powers are stronger than i first though." I looked at my hands to see them shaking. "She could be as strong as her mother?" I smiled as i stood up and looked in at myself the mirror. My silver eye was glowing. "I want her even more."

 **And Done.**


	11. Chapter 11

POV Silver.

It been a week since i turned Weiss into a Grimm lord and she getting the hand of it. She master the transformation from Grimm lord to human with the help from Neo and Emerald. Weiss Grimm the Arma Giga or Grey as she calls him completely obey her every word and sometimes act on his only like the time Emerald tried to shoot Weiss and Grey block the shot. Grey also since to protect Weiss and the other on the team, but in combat class Weiss was taking part in a sparing match and once Weiss got hit, Grey summoned himself and almost killed her opponent if I hadn't block Grey attack.

Goodwitch and the class was shocked by this and we had to explain to Ozpin that Weiss Semblance has a Summoning part to it and Weiss's older sister conform it's been a video call. But after we explained Ozpin asked me if i had made Weiss into what Emerald and Neo into and i nodded to it before telling him with Weiss permission to tell him about Weiss true past and the responsibility i have taken to care for her.

Ozpin said I reminded him of my father in his younger years as he has was a bit of a playboy with the girls. I chuckled at this and smiled at him telling him that I plan to raise my own family and rebuild my family legacy from the ground up.

After all that lead to what happening right now. It was a 1 mouth break for the students of beacon and well everyone was heading home for the break. Team JNPR was going to stay at beacon for some reasons and i couldn't give crap about it. Blake was also staying back too as she didn't want to go home because of her parents which after she told me about them I understood why so I left her to it, same with Weiss. Both Neo and Emerald was needed by Cinder for something and two returned home form the break, so that left me with both Ruby and Yang. The two was heading to their home of patch a island that off the west coast of Vale.

I asked Ruby and Yang if i could come over to their house for the break and two allowed me to join them on they trip and here we are on aboard airship heading to the island of Patch.

"Silver I'm so happy that your coming with us." Ruby is hyper about the tip. I was seated with Yang as Ruby was jumping around.

"Ruby clam down." I siad with a smiled. "Man your almost as bad as Neo on a sugar high." I chuckled. Both girls looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked and only Yang to playfully punch my arm. "Hi." I complained.

"Your a lot more cheerful than you was before we left beacon?" Yang asked and i noticed that too.

"i guess is Because i can relax without someone trying to kill me, sleep with me or Neo going on a psychotic rampage and kill any girl who i take too." I said and both of the Sister looked at me oddly. "Yes Neo is a fucking Psycho killer." I chuckled.

"How do you deal with her?" Yang asked and I laughed at her comments.

"Is pretty easy given the history we share together." I smiled as I remembered the first time i meet Neo. "I was alone back in my younger and my old sister was in charge of my training, but I don't listen to her and i used to run off each chance i got, but one day i ran outside for my family's ground and you need to understand that the place i grow up was a place no child should be." I looked at ground. "It an island for ancient deadly Grimms, that would kill a normal person who step into they territory."

Yang sit closer to me and rubbed my back. "Hi, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." She said and i sighed.

"No, i will finish or Ruby will ask me about later." I grinned as i looked at Ruby who was blushing. "Anyway. My home not the safest place to be, but i ended up running into the wild like a idiot. Few hours after getting lose, i find a old ruin of a village and decided to take shelter there, but i find that a powerful person already claim the ruins and you can guess who?" I looked at Yang who face was in shocked.

"Neo?" She said and i nodded.

"yeap Neo. Or more killer Neo." I started to feel down. "She was little girl scared and alone, just like me and we end up fighting." I body started to locked up. "That the time i.. i.." i froze as the image of my younger self ended up eating human blood. "I injured Neo to the point that she would be die." Yang and Ruby both looked at me in shock in their eyes.

"Silver, you made Neo in to a night eater at a young age?" Ruby asked and i looked at her before nodded. "That explain why you two are alway together." Ruby smiled and for some reason i was calm by it and i ended up blushing.

Yang got a grin on her face and pulled me into a head locked. "Oh has the big bad wolf Fallen for my little sister?" Yang is strong. she pulled me into her chest and she is pretty comfortable. "Come on Tell me?" She was pressuring me into something, but what happened next confused us all.

"GET OFF ME SUNFLOWER!" I said and that got us all to look at each other. "What did i just say?" I asked myself only for speaker of the ship to say that we are landing.

We all just looked at each other and started laughing before setting out to Yang and Ruby's place. But as we started to leave i started to think. 'I don't why, but why don't it feel like I forgot something important.' I watched both girls and two names take playing in my heads. 'Sunflower and scarlet? Why did i keep remembering them names?' I shook my head. 'Need to focus.' Blocking the word of head and grabbed my sword that was on the seat next to me place it on my back and followed both girls off the ship.

Break.

i find the place to be a little bit more nice than i first though. Me, ruby and Yang arrive at a wooden log house that stood in a clearing. It was clean and a look to be liveable for a normal human. Once we got close to house the door open to an a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes, His facial hair consists of a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo similar to a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. He just looked at us before smiling. "Well well well." He said before opening his arm. "Look like my daughter are back home?" He said and both Ruby and Yang rushed to him and their all hug each other. I smiled at the sight before i looked at a tree and noticed a small seer on a breach. I was pissed. 'Mother.' I thought until. "Hi kid?" I looked at the man who was look at me with a small smile. "You must be My daughters teammate who going to be staying with us?" He said as he walked over to me and held out his hand. I looked at him with my red and silver eyes and smiled.

"I'm Silver Nightfall. A friend of Ruby's and Yang's." I siad and the man smiled.

"I'm their Father Taiyang, but you can just call me Tia." He sinced nice and i nodded, before Ruby jumped onto Tai back. "Hi, ruby." He chuckled and so did i.

"Dad this is ok if me and Silver can go and see mum?" She asked and Tai was a little shock and looked at me.

"if you wanted but the Grimm are acting up, so if you get me a minute, we all can head over." He said and Ruby just smiled before pointing at me.

"Silver, Semblance can control Grimm." She said and my eyes widened as she just said my secret like it was common knowledge.

"RUBY!" I shouted in anger voice and my body to going into Grimm lord form as my eyes turned red and black. "That was a secret." I said and ruby covered her mouth as Tai looked at me with a oddly look.

"Your eyes?" He asked and i looked away. "Your Semblance changes your eyes?" He asked and i nodded. "And you have ability to control Grimm?" He continued to aske me question before i bite my hand ripping my arua and my black blood started to drip. "Black blood?" He was shocked.

"If you want to know." I putted my clothes down to show my exoskeleton bone armour. "I'm a freak, as my blood was fused together with grimm DNA away i got into accident." I said and Tai was shocked by this news.

"Your a Grimm Hybrid?" He asked and i nodded. He looked at the floor before scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask my questions." I looked at him with my normal my right silver and left red eyes.

"Just next time be careful." I Said only to look at Ruby. "And you?" Ruby looked a little scary. "Tell anyone about my secret without ask first." I take a step forward. "Then i will tell Yang and your dad about our little secret?" I said and Ruby face turned red.

"What Secret?" Yang asked and i smiled, before walking passed her and Tai. "Silver what secret?" she again and i looked at over my shoulder.

"Oh nothing." I grinned only for Ruby to jump off her dad and land on my back and we both laughed. "Hi Red."

"Sorry for tell Dad about your Semblance." She said and i just rubbed her hair.

"i forgive you." We both ended up smiled as tai and Yang just shake their head.

"How about we going and see your mother?" Tai said and Ruby nodded and i smiled as Yang chuckled. We started to head off to head into the forest, with Ruby on my back, i was on Tai's Right and yang was on the left and the four of us let off.

Break.

We walked in the forest and along path that leaded to somewhere. Tai was right about the Grimm being more active as we run into 8 pack of 10 Beowolves and then are new born, means that a Grimm point was forming nearby or a grimm birth pool has been awaken, both worried me as if a Grimm point was being form then a Ancient Grimm is gathering Grimm to them to paln to make a dan and that dangerous of people around here as that draw more powerful Grimm to the island, but if a Grimm pool as at awaken then i needed to deal with it fast as they can only be awaken by a Grimm lord or a Night eater and if the lord or eater know know what they doing then they can create an Army within only a few days depending on the size of pool, if small then only Beowolf and cheep can form, but if a Lange then more lesser Grimm can be made or more powerful Grimm can be made easier.

We all made it to a Cliff and then stood a grave stone with a burning rose in grave on the stone. Ruby got off my back and rushed over to the store and a yang joined her as i stood with Tai and watched the two girls paying their respects.

"I guess Ruby told you about her mother?" Tai asked as I looked at him and i face the girls.

"Summer Rose, the silver reaper?" I asked and he nodded. "Yea, she told me." I said before tai faced me.

"And know that she disappear one day and never returned?" He said and i nodded.

"Ruby never said, but i put two and two together and forget it out on my own." I said and Tai looked at me. "Summer was good friend with my mother and she told me about Summer." I said and Tai was confused.

"Your mother?" He asked and my eyes changed to grimm eyes. "Toughly subject?" He asked and i nodded.

"Not something I'm comfortable talking about." I said before felting something was off. "We got a grimm close." I said as i looked at tree line and my eyes widened. A black hood figure slowly walked from the forest and i turned around and draw my sword before the figure charged me and Bone hit bone.

As both my bone Greatsword meet a Grimm bone Scythe, the black hooded attack release a steam from they mouth as their are in the air and there back Pedal and leaded on the ground with their right hand on the floor and a the scythe in their left hand behind their back. "You haven't lost your edge." A Famale voice come from the hooded figure said.

"You shouldn't be here." I said as place my sword on my shoulder and snow started to fell off my sword. "Returned to Mother or i will destroy you. Black phantom." I final decided to go into my Grimm lord Form and my hair, ears and Tail started to turn more Beowolf.

Phantiom just giggled. "Oh you break the rules." She said before hood revealed her Glowing eyes, one Red and one cold silver colour. "Come on prince let us see if you are ready to claim the title of Head of The Nightfall family. We both looked at each other, holding our weapons tightly with Tai, ruby and Yang all watching us.


	12. Chapter 12

POV 3th person.

The three on looker didn't know what was going on as a black hooded person just attacked the white hair wolf Faunus with a bone syche and their had a set of red and silver eyes just like Silver's eyes. Both started to charge at each other.

Tai pulled both Ruby and Yang behind as their try to stop the fight. "SIVLER?!" Ruby Shout only for Tai to garb her. "Dad let me go, we need to help him." She said her dad shake his head.

Ruby turned to fight only to see both fighter, dodging and locked weapons together. Silver looked to be losing himself in the fight as his eyes are growling black vains and his skin was getting paler. "What happeening to him?" Tai asked only for Yang to lock and load her weapons. "Yang?" He asked as Yang looked at her dad.

"Get ready to jump." She said as both Ruby and Tai looked at her. "Drago coming." She said and Ruby nodded before grabbing Tai clothes and started push him to the cliff edge as yang take a step back as Silver and the Black hooded Person get faster. "JUMP!" She shouted as she garb Tai and Ruby, forcing all of them to fall off the edge.

"AWWWW!" Tai shouted as he held his daughters and closed his eyes.

" **I awakened to my ancient content.** " Tai opened his eyes to see Silver fell above them, placing his sword on his back and put both his arm close to his side and he passed the family. " **I take flight and take my control of the fly.** " Silver said before smiling and a holding his body close and finish his cast. " **AWAKEN BLOOD OF THE SKY KING!** " He shout before a black mist come from the Grimm prince and once he blasted it out th mist and a roar was heard and Tai and the girls looked at giant Grimm flying to them and it was Drago the grimm Dragon. Tai was shiting himself as Ruby and Yang smiled.

"DRAGO I NEED HELP!" Ruby shouted and Dragon flowed under the three falling and their on his back. "Good boy." Ruby said before giving up and Rushed over to Drago head and Sit down. "You need to get Silver too." She said only for Drago to Raor and he rushed to his master, once Silver landed on Drago back. Both girls rushed over to him as Dragon flow into the sky.

Taiyang was confused as Ruby was controlling the dragon and it was not hurting them. "Ruby? Yang? Why the hell this is Grimm not attacking us?" Tai yang asked as Yang turned to him.

"This Dragon before long to Silver. He a Night eater." She said and tia eyes widened.

"Night eater?" He looekd at Ruby who attending to the young wolf who looked to be resting.

"Silver are you ok?" Ruby asked and Silver nodded.

"Yeah just forget that She so strong." Silver said as he sat up. "You guys need to return to your home before phantom find you." He said before taiyang spoke up.

"Silver who was that people?" He asked and Silver sighed and looked at tai. "Her eyes was a complete copy of your's?" He said.

"She my mother top assassin and someone who I didn't want around to you guys." Silver looked at Ruby who was shocked. "She probably after Ruby?" Silver said shocking tai and the girls

"What make you say that?" Yang asked and Silver looked at Tai who realised what silver was talking about.

"The gene?" He asked and Silver nodded.

"No one going to attack my sister and gets away with it." Yang punched her fists together only for Silver to sigh again.

"Your not ready to face her." He said and yang got piss off with him.

"And why not?" She asked as Silver's eyes changed to Grimm.

"Because you wouldn't be able to fight again a Night lord class night eater!" Silver shouted. "She has the skill and powers to take one accident class Grimm dragon that 20 times more stronger than Drago this!" Silver was letting Yang have it. "phantom is a killer and wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants." Silver was breathing heavily as everyone was in shocked.

"Accident class?" Ruby asked as Silver take a deep breath and looked at her before nodding.

"I'm only capable of fighting a standard class of dragon and that pushing it." Silver said but in his mind. 'I could easily take on phantom but i run the risk of revealing my true form.' He thought before noticed that Ruby was quiet, he to turned to face her only for his eyes to widened. "RUBY!?" He shout as both Yang and Taiyang turned to face the young rose only to find that the black figure holding Ruby's mouth so that she was not making a sound or running away.

"If you want this little girl to come home a life then meet me at the point?" phantom Said before disappearing in a black mist. Silver fall to the floor and punch his dragon back making it scream in pain.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" He screamed in voice that pierced the sky. Yang and Tai are shock at the black figure just take ruby and they didn't know that she was there the full time.

"Silver?" Yang looked at Silver who was looking at the dragon's back as he was in the room.

"I'm going to kill her." He said before his head shot up only for full face to go full grimm like pale skin, Black and red eyes, fangs and his tail was more wild than normal. "I'm going to fucking kill her for touching Ruby." Silver stood up and face his dragon who was looked that him. "Drago find Ruby?" He ordered and Drago roared before bleating his wings and began to fly even faster. Both Tai and Yang had to hold on for dear life.

"Silver, what has gotten into you?" Yang asked as she managed to find a good grip on the dragon and looked up at the wolf who was riding the dragon neck standing up. His face was fearfully and she was scared of him. 'He losing him self?' She thought. 'Silver what happened to you?' She was leave with a question without answers.

Silver on the other hand was worried about Ruby and what phantom was doing to her. Drago started to the fly to the forest's heart and Silver pick up on a feeling he was all to was familiar with. 'Grimm pools and a Grimm point. Ok this is bad but also good.' Silver smiled as his old self was showing. "Let started a war." He said before biting his hand so it started to bleeding and throw the blood into the air. " **COME TO MY PACK!"** Silver shouted as the blood drops from into 35 Nevermores and 23 Griffons. Yang and Tai looked at the young Grimm king and was sacred.

"What this he?" Tai asked his daughter who was watching her friend.

"A people who delicate to protect his friend." She said before trying to stand up and walked over to Silver. "Silver you need to calm down." She said before placing her hand on to Silver shoulder and her eyes widened as his skin was cold, colder than normal.

"Yang you need to let go of me." Silver said as he looked over his shoulder. "I'm not stable and I'm right to explode." Yang could tell that Silver was worried about Ruby. Tai could also see it, so he spoke up.

"Silver were are we going?" He asked and both teens looked at him. "This is a little much to deal with one person?" He pointed to the grimm flying around them.

"Phantom is a dangerous and if i know her like i do, She probably got a full grimm spawning pool ready to go." Silver looked at Tia and he realised the dangers of someone controlling a spawning pool. "Phantom know how to toy me and i let her." Silver eyes Cost down to the ground. "I'm going to find ruby even if i have too die trying." Tai and Yang was shocked that this boy care deeply for the young Rose.

"Silver." Tai called to Silver. "We going to get her back." He said as Yang nodded only for Silver to looked to the sky.

'I'm going to make you pay for crossing me, aunt.' Silver though as Drago flow deeper into the main land.

Meanwhile in deep within patch's forest.

Ruby and Phantom are in a area of the forest that is dark and the sun doesn't shine through to the ground and ruined a house that two are on had a lange bubbling pool of Dark liquid in the middle of building. Ruby is tied up with a dark liquid like rope and kneeling down on the ground looked at the black hooded figure who is resting on a rock and looking into the dark pool. "Let me go!" Ruby order and Phantom looked at the young rose. "Silver and my family come from me." She said as Phantom chuckled.

"You think that your father is going to save you?" Phantom asked and Ruby nodded. "What a clueles girl." Phantom said before clicking her fingers and the rope that was holding Ruby hands together disappeared and the young rose and the dark figure. "You should be careful around that man ruby." Ruby was confused by phantom warning.

"Why should I believe you?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her wrists. "Silver said you are dangerous?" She said and Phantom chuckled.

"I am, but I'm not evil." Phantom said as Ruby stood up and started to looked of her weapon. "Looking for this?" Phantom is holding Crescent Rose in their hand. "I will return it once, the prince get here." Ruby looked at Phantom confused. "He never told you?" Ruby shook her head and Phantom laughed.

"What so funny?" Ruby asked as Phantom looked at her with a smiled on her face. "And why did you call Silver, 'the Prince?" She asked and Phantom nodded.

"because it means that his been keeping himself in check without having a break down and Silver is a prince, but i will let him tell you." Phantom looked up. "Because he here." A white Alpha Beowolf drop from the tree above and attempted to claw at Phantom who jumped out of the way and once the beowolf leaded it jumped to over in front of Ruby as it looked over it shoulder.

 **"Ruby are you ok?"** It asked and Ruby realised that the Beowolf is Silver.

"I'm ok." She and Silver looked at Phantom who ended up on a tree branch. "You said that you would give me back my weapon?" She shouted before Phantom throw Ruby Scythe back to her and Silver grab it and then passed it back to Ruby.

 **"Phantom I'm giving you one more chance to leave and return to Mother?"** Silver said and Phantom smiled once against and pulled down theire hood only for Ruby eyes to widened as the sight of a Short Black hair female who has a Red and black left eye and a silver colour right eye and a face similar to Ruby own.

"I will return prince, but i only wanted to see how my own flesh and blood was doing, that was all." Phantom looked at Silver who was angry at her. "You better watch over her?" Phantom said and Silver nodded. "Good, now i will take my leave." Phantom then jumped in the Grimm pool and disappeared. Silver turned around and face Ruby was a little bit of relief and smiled.

"Phantom didn't do anything to you right?" He asked and Ruby shake her head. "That good." Silver then fall to the ground making Ruby rush over to him before he get back up and smiled.

"Silver are you ok?" She asked and he nodded, but Ruby know Silver better than that. "Silver, you lied." She said as Silver looked at her oddly. Ruby Rose the leader of Team RWBY is not as careless or as Childish as people may think. "You know that woman and who she really is?" Silver was on guard as of now. Ruby was angry was the grim prince and he could feel it, the rage that was in side of her. "I wanted to know if she is my-" Silver cut her off in calm and cold voice.

"If i tell you, then you will be no different than Phantom." He said and Ruby was confused. "Don't end your humanity with your anger, because you don't know what could happen if your 'eyes' go into a rage." Silver walked passed Ruby and stopped just behind her. "If you want to the true of Phantom and our history then, you would be ready to be clashed from the truth." Silver looked over his shoulder and Ruby looked at him. "I'm only warning you, but if you wanted to know the truth come and find me." And with that Silver walked away from Ruby who was both Angry and confused. Angry because the boy who she growth to trusted is hidden some of her and Confused because Silver seems to be trying to protect her from something or someone. 'What are you hiding from me?' Ruby asked herself before following the Grimm as the two returned to the family that was waiting for them.

Break. POV Silver

It is late at night at the Rose/Xiao long household. After everything that happened today to the four of us, thing are a little bit more calmer now as Tai was with his daughters down stairs and i am taking a shower for the first time in a long time. I was thinking about how thing may playoff from now on as Ruby started to grow more hostile to me and asked for information about Phantom. "What I'm going to do?" I asked myself before i heared a knock on the door.

"Silver?" It was Tai.

"What up Tai?" I reply to him.

"I'm leaving some towels and Clothes out here for you." He said and i smiled.

"Thanks, i was about to get out and join you guys in a few minutes." I said before Tai spoke.

"Oh Silver?" He said and i looked at the door oddly.

"Yeah?" I said a little confused.

"Thanks for Save my little girl life today. I own you one." I smiled before speaking.

"Ruby like my sister to me and I would do anything for her." I said before stepping out of the shower, before using my Fire magic to dry myself off and waked over to the door and opened it to find Tai stood there with a towel and a set of clothes in his hands. He had a smiled on his face. "I made a promise to protect my team." I said as i grabbed the clothes off him before closing the door and started to put on the clothes and once i was ready. I opened the door and find that Tai lefted. 'That was close. I will need to talk to Cinder once everyone asleep.' I thought before heading down stairs and joined everyone for dinner.

Time skip 2 hours.

It was night now and the moon was full as i sat down on the glass outside of the house. I told Tai that i wanted some time to think and he nodded to that and headed to bed before the girls turn into well girl, as one was right behind me. "Tell me about me about Phantom?" I looked back as my head was facing up and i could see Ruby Upside down.

"You shore?" I asked and Ruby asked. "Very well. My enemy." My face formed a grin and i started to tell her everything, just like how i did with Weiss but this time a add some personal information. "Phantom real name, is Summer black rose." I smiled as Ruby was in complete shocked as i started to stand up and tower over the girl who looked at the floor.

"But she die?" She said in shocked as I laughed.

"This that what they told you?" Ruby at me as my smile got more evil. "Summer, was turned into a Grimm lord like me, by my mother and she trained me to the fight I'm now." Ruby turned to step away from me, but i form black grim vines from the ground make a barrier around us. "Your the one who could I'm really after." I am close to her eyes as she looked at me scared.

"After?" She asked and i nodded.

"The most prettiest flower in the world and yet you haven't seen your efforts on me." I siad as Ruby was confused. "You have the power to make grim fear you, but your father doesn't want you to know about your powers as Ozpin would use you like a weapon as me and my Mother. So I'm going to make you offer and it up to you if you take it?" Ruby looked at looked.

"and what this offer?" She asked and i grinned.

"Become a Grimm lord and i will give you back you mother." I said and her eyes widened. "It up to you." I removed the vines. "I will give you until the need of the-" i was cut off by Ruby hugging my arm.

"I wanted to see my mother." She looked at me in the eyes, with tear in her. "Miss her and to know that she alive is the best news i heared in a long time." i shook my head and smiled.

"Once, i started there no turning back?" I said and Ruby nodded. "Very will." My body started to grow into my Lord form and my fang are shape. **"It going to hurt."** Ruby moved and hug my neck.

"Take me." She wished and that was my trigger as my mouth opened fully and my fangs grow before. "AWWWWWWWWW!" Ruby screamed so loud that you could hear it from Vales. I resummoned the vines again to hide her scream. We down fell to our knees. We stay like this as my body was working on auto pilot. As my teeth was digging into Ruby's neck as she holding me tightly and slowly stroking my hair. "I'm not going to be leaving." I started to injure my blood into Ruby's bloodstream.

Black and red liquid run down Ruby's neck, both blended together as it run down, i could feel Ruby's heart beating as her blood was making with my own. 'Her body, accepting my blood?' I thought before it hit me. 'Ruby silver eye power haven't awakened yet, so that means her body thinks my blood is not an enemy or dangerous to her.' I had to decide if i should awaken her or not. 'No, she needed training first before that power started up.' I decided to leave her silver eye power alone for now. 'That Summer job. Not mine.' I noticed that Ruby's grip on me was weakness, so I removed my fangs from her neck before looking at her. Ruby was smiling.

"I feel pretty weak." She said as i smiled at her and returned my body to normal. "How long do i have to wait?" She asked and i nodded to her before answering.

"Only until my blood mixes with your. So a few hours, but i needed to be close to you because your body may reject the new blood in your body and i will have to remove it before your body become damaged." I said and ruby weakly nodded. "That a girl." I picked up ruby in a princess carry. "Also if your dad or yangs asks about this, tell them that Phantom did it." I said and Ruby looked at oddly. "I can't let them know about Phantom true Identity or that you become inhuman by my hand as Ozpin will get word for my actions and i will be forced to kill anyone who knows about my secret." Ruby nodded.

"I understand." Her eyes slowly closed and i smiled as she fell asleep. I removed the vines around me and Ruby before standing up. I don't realise that Tai and Yang was outside of the vines and the two looked at me.

"Silver, what going on?" Tai asked as I started to act and looked at him worried.

"I'm sorry, but Ruby was infected with my family blood." I said as Tai and Yang looked at me in shocked.

"Silver what does that mean?" Yang asked as i looekd at her in worry. "She going to become a Grimm?" She asked as tai at me and i nodded.

"I tried to remove the blood from her system before if mixed, but i was not a quick enougn, so I injected my own into her to fight off Phantoms blood as mine more pure." I said as Tai walked closer to me and gripped my shoulders. He looked at me mad.

"You did the same thing that monster did to my daughter?" He asked as i shouted at him.

"I did to save Ruby free will!" Tai looked at me in shocked. "If i had not done this they Ruby would have been a slave to Phantoms and stop and think about that." I said before tai back off. "I told you that Ruby and her team are like family to me and I'm willing to put my life on the line." Tai and Yang eyes widened.

"Silver?" Yang said quietly as I walked passed the two of them.

"I'm going to put Ruby to bed and stay by her side until morning." I walked over to house with Ruby in my arms as i looked at her. 'Did i made the right choice?' I asked myself before returning to her house and rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov Silver.

it was the next morning and i was sit on Ruby's bed with my head in my hands as i did decide to watch over her and well my mind was starting to get all messed up. 'Why I'm worried about a stupid little girl who i can kill so easy?' I looked at Ruby who was sleeping peacefully. 'Why did the name Scarlet, Come to mind anytime i looked at you?' I stood up and started to stretching. "I needed to take a wake?" I said before biting my hand. **"Black Night, Black wolf, come and protect me."** A single drop of blood hit the ground and a Alpha beowolf appears. "Help this girls once she wake up." I order as the beowolf bow before climbing into the bed the layed around Ruby and protect her.

I lefted room and find that they everyone was still asleep. 'it 6:12? everyone should be up, lazy.' I thought before walking down the hallway. I could see 5 door in my view, one was the bathroom, yang room, tai room and one was a workshop, but the one that got me was the one that was at the end of the hall. I walked over to it. This door was different was the other had normal wood doors, but this one was reinforced with compact black Steel. "This is?" I slowly reached for the door handle.

"I wouldn't go in there." I turned around to see Tai with his arms crossed and a serious face.

I removed my hand. "i didn't mean even disrespect. Just i felt a darkness coming from inside." i felt deep regret coming from the room.

"it fine, but there someone in there who wishes to be left alone." i looked at Tai. "he a old friend of summer and he hasn't been the same after her death." Tai said 'if only you knew the truth.' i thought before nodding.

"Sorry to say, but. i'm needed back at home and i needed to report Phantom actions to my mother before i return to beacon." i told Tai who nodded. "I left Ruby with a Alpha Beowolf and he will follow her ordert. and protect until i get back." Tai was a little shocked.

"Why leave her with a Beowolf?" Tai asked and I smiled.

"Without knowing what Ruby Grimm is, i can't left a more dangerous Grimm behind." I explained and he nodded. "tell Ruby and Yang that i'm so sorry for not bring able to stay." i was about to leave, but i remembered something in importance. "Oh once Ruby awake make shroud to that you check her temperature and if she burning up give her a cold drink mixed with little bit of ice and wind dust." I said and Tai was confused. "Night eater has a good resistance to Dust inside of the body, but Ice and wind are needed to help with high temperatures." I said before using my Element Semblance and formed two Dust crystals before turning them into refined Dust and pulled out six bullet shells and fulled them up. "One shell each and that will keep her temperature in check." I passed Tai the bullets.

"Silver?" I looked at Tai with a smile. "Will Ruby be the same little girl i knew?" He asked and i nodded.

"Ruby is the same Ruby you raised and love." I said before i turned around. "Just she going to be a little confused about her body for the next few days, but she will get used to it and if not call this number and my team will come over." I passed Tai the number to Neo second scroll. "Ok I'm going see you later and thanks for having me." I started to walked down the staircase with Tai following me and we headed for the door, but I stopped and take one last look around at the Rose/Xiao long household. "Funny, it almost feel like i being here before and my life was more lively." I said before a flash happened and i could see a older version of me watching over a few kids, one with blonde hair in Twin ponytails, a young girl wil Dark red and a boy who was white hair and ears playing together before it disappeared.

"Silver?" I looked at Tai of a second as he looked at me worried. "Are you ok?" He asked as i looked at the living room again.

"I'm good, but thought that i was seeing something. It looked like Ruby and Yang was playing as kids and a white hair Faunus was here too." I said as i shook my head. "Probably over thinking about it." I laughed it out as i opened the door. "See you Tai." Tai wave and nod to me.

"See you later and you better look after my daughters once you get back to beacon." He said and i nodded.

"On my life." Once i closed the door I sighed as my mind was telling me something. 'I need to see what in that room.' I walked outside a little and looked at the upstairs windows, one was yang's and the second one was the unknown room, but i blinked as i could see a shadowy figure and who eyes are bright blue and red with a set of ears. Once looked at them completely they back off. "What the fuck?" I question myself as my chest started to hurt. "FUCK!" I screamed and that made Tai rush out.

"Silver, what wrong?" Tai knee down next to me as my body was forcing itself in Grimm lord mode I can't stop it. My skin growth more pale by the second and my grim vines started to show. "Silver?" My breathing was growing heavier and i looked at Tai as his eye widened.

"Tai please don't tell Ruby or Yang about this?" I asked as i was slowly getting my breathing under control. "I'm managed to hide it from my team, but i reached my limits." I said as Tai looked at me oddly before sighing.

"Silver you should have told me." he said before helping me up. "Your more Grimm then you let on right?" He said as i nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to get the hang on my powers." I completely bullshity. This sometimes happens from time to time and i lonely now some rest and I'm good to going. "Sorry but i needed to go." I said before i hide my face and run off. Leaving Tai behind.

Pov 3th.

Tai watched as his daughter team leaved in a rush. 'He must be embarrassed.' Tai though before walking back to his house and once inside he was meet with a little surprise. A tall male who stood around 6'7ft high and had long wild white coloured hair and a set of Wolf Faunus ears and a tail. His face was different from a normal person as his right side was normalise with his blue eye but the other side was different was his had a skill like mask on his left side of face tha covered his left red eye and just missed the top of his mouth and fell to his cheek, his clothes are ripped was his shirt was ripped up, his jeans was only up to his neeks. This man was on the stairs looking at Tai. " **That boy?** " The wolf voice sounded like a demon. " **Who was he?** " He asked Tai who sighed.

"He one of Ruby and Yang friends." Tai walked over to the wolf. "His name Silver Nightfall." The Faunus looked at Tai in shocked.

 **"Nightfall?"** The Faunus turned his head to the side. **"but they are in the island of shadow. The same place were Summer sleeping."** The wolf was spoke crazy and Tai sighed.

"Come on Jake, let get you back to bed." Tai said before looking up stairs only to find Ruby standing there with a Beowolf behind. "Morning Ruby how are you feeling?" Tai asked his daughter who was looked at the Faunus.

"Uncle Jack, it been a long time." Ruby smiled at the wolf who walked up the stairs and stood up front of the young rose.

 **"You look more like your mother."** The wolf patted the young rose who giggled and he noticed that Ruby' Eyes are a little bit different as they kept they normal Silver colour but a small red ring was on the outside of them. **"Your eyes look beautiful as i last seen them."** The Faunus said as Ruby nodded. **"You have the gift."** He said before reaching out to the beowolf and started to pat it. **"Who made him?"** The Faunus asked.

"Oh my friend made him and he should be around here?" Ruby looked at her father who shook his head.

"Silver had to leave for his home as he needed to report back to his mother about Phantom." Tai said as Ruby nodded and the The wolf Faunus looked at him oddly.

"Ok." She said but the Faunus was different.

 **"Someone attack my little niece?"** The Faunus said as Tai looked at him. **"Tai?"**

Tai sighed and nodded. "Yes someone attack us but Ruby friend fended them off and saved little Ruby." He said before The Faunus smiled and Tai was sacred. "Jack no." Tai said as Ruby and the Faunus looked at him. "You can't return to fighting." The Faunus smiled got bigger before he spoke.

 **"I'm going to follow that boy and see this phantom of myself."** The Faunus marks started to slowly retracted into his face until only a small part covered his eye. "I'm not going to let someone attack my family." He voice said more normal and human like. He walked down the stairs and passed Tai who grabbed the Faunus. "Tai, you can't stop me." He said before Tai looked at him.

"Jack, your my partner and best friend i can't let you lose yourself again not after leaving Summer and Raven." He said as the Faunus named Jack smiled at his best friend.

"Tai. I'm sorry, but i have to go and find out what happened to my wife and son." Tai looked at Jack in shocked. "I'm sorry old friend." Jack walked to the door but not before looking at Ruby who was hugging her new pet beowolf. "I am a little shocked at your arua Ruby, but I'm happy to see that you grown up into a beautiful young woman." This made Ruby blushed. "That boy special to you right?" Jack asked and Ruby face was bright red. "I wish you luck in your happiness and Tai?" Tai looked at him. "Thanks for caring for me over the last 13 years." Jack said and Tai smiled and nodded.

"Your always welcome here old friend." The two hug each other before Jack leaved the house and he looked around.

'I'm coming home. My queen.' Jack smiled evilly before he started walking as his clothes ripped aparted and this revealed a exoskeleton armor. 'Let get going.' Jack released a jet black liquid like wing that came from his back and he take to the sky with the wind rushing passed him and once he reached a good high, jack stopped and cloud broke apart from his speed. "I HAVE AWAKENED!" Jack shouted at the top of his breath.

Meanwhile on the ground Silver was walking in the woods. "I HAVE AWAKENED!" He heared someone shouting.

'Probably someone just unlocked they Semblance.' Silver though as he continued on walking.

 **Harem update.**

 **Cinder, Emerald, Neo, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Coco, Yang and Velvet.**


	14. Chapter 14

POV Silver.

A day and half it take to get from Vale to my home land, well i did return to Beacon and grabbed Weiss on my way back so that added time, but as for this Minute in time Weiss and i are walking through the hall of my family household. The dark purple walled and shadow crystal in the roof to light up the hall made it feel more homely. I smiled as i missed being here soon times. I looked over my shoulder to see Weiss looking out for the window and looking at the cold wasteland of the Grimm lands. "Cold right?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I feel like my body just wanted to run free here?" Weiss said as I chuckled. As her body final become one with her Grimm, i take a got look at weiss. Her body hasn't changed one bit, but her eyes are now a beautiful shared of crimson blood red and i love them.

"Weiss, have i told you that you look beautiful with your new red eyes." I said as Weiss blushed. "Come on, we have to meet my mother and the others." I said before turning around but as i was going to walk, Weiss Grabbed my hand. "Weiss?" I looked at her and she was smiling.

"I just want said thank you for taking me in." She said before pulling in range so that she could give me a kiss on the cheek. "I maybe a Homunculus, but i know one thing and that is I'm happy to have met you." Weiss was happy and that made me happy. I pulled weiss along to start us moving.

"Come on the longer we keep them waiting, the longer it is going to take explaining my actions to my mother." I said before we both continued walking on though the hall and headed straight to the royal Chambers. After few minutes we reached a great reinforced shadow crystals and black steel door. I take a deep breath. "I hope mother not pissed off." I said before Weiss placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You can do this." She said as i nodded before I knocking on the door, Weiss take a step down as i stay put.

"Who there?" I heared my mother.

"A silver eye warrior, who here to kill you. Queen of Grimm." I said and Weiss looked at me in shock as i smiled, the before Weiss could turn around as two shadow knight Grimm holding great swords appeared from the floor and i smiled before using my silver eye powers and the two disappeared. "You can open up now mother." I said as the door open and revealing the meeting room with my mother on her throne with a disappointing look and I flinched.

"Silver." Mother spoke in a serous tone. "you jokes went to far, i raised you better than that." She said before looking at Weiss who was hiding behind me. "And who is this." Mother asked as i stepped to the side and Weiss nervously step followed. "Speak child."

"I'm Weiss Schnee, I am one of your son friends." Weiss was scared of my mother and she had every right to be.

Mother looked at me. "So is Girl has your blood running in her vines?" I nodded. "I see." Mother relax a little. "Show me, your Grimm." Mother order and Weiss nodded as a black mist formed behind her and Gary appeared before bow to my mother. "I see you Tamed him will."

I spoke. "Weiss has a unique Semblance to summon Fallen grimm who she has killed and thanks to my blood, that power has grown into a perfect Grimm lord." I said and Mother was impressive and asked me the real question at i was expecting.

"So how long until my grandchildren will be running around?" She asked and i Facepalmed. Weiss blushed before looking at me.

"Mother wanted me to have children as soon as possible." I looked at mother. "Mother i told you not until i turned 19." I said before the door opened and Cinder stood there. "Oh." I turned around and bowed to Cinder. "Sister, it been to long." I said as her team come walking in Neo and Emerald with her and pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow Gary hair and eyes, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. Mercury Black.

"Silver." Cinder said before looking at Weiss and Gray. "I see you brought one of your teammates here?" Cinder looked at me before Emerald stooded in.

"Cinder. Her name Weiss Schnee." Cinder shot at Emerald who formed back in line.

"And who told you that you can speak?" Cinder questing Emerald before i coughed. "What Silver?" Cinder realised that we was fighting in front of my mother who was smiling. "I'm sorry my lady."

Mother stood up and walked over to Cinder. "My dear little Cinder." Mother pulled cinder into a hug. "Please be more kinder to my son." Cinder was looking at me as i was chuckling.

"Yes, my lady." Cinder said before mother let her and turned to face me. "My lady, could i have a private word with you please? It about the plan." Cinder said and Mother nodded.

"Very will." Mother eye's landed on me. "Silver, please take young Weiss back to your room and rest up." I nodded before facing Weiss who nodded at me and we both walked to the door but not before getting a little hug from Neo and Emerald and a High five from Mercury.

"Nice to see you little brother." Mercury said and i smiled at him.

"You too bro." I said before me and Weiss left. Once the door closed i sighed in relief. "Ok that went better than i first though." I said as Weiss nodded.

"I can see that and that black haired girl." Weiss looked at me oddly as i formed a fist. "Is she someone special to you?" She asked and i nodded.

"My older sister and my teacher." I said as walked started to walked to my room. "Cinder a good teacher and a good fighter and someone your doesn't wanted to piss off." I warned Weiss who nodded.

"So what her job here?" Weiss asked as i looked at her as no was asking to many questions. "I shouldn't have asked." I nodded.

"Sorry, but until i know that your 100% loyal to me and mother, i can't tell you everything." I said as Weiss stopped.

"Silver what are you getting at?" I looked at Weiss. "I'm standing right here with you." She pointed to her chest. "I give you a promise that i would stay by your side." I turned to face her and told her one of my secrets.

"My father die after he abandon my mother." Weiss's eyes widened. "I seen people who say that they are loyal, only to betray us one they master the Grimm lord form, other than Emerald, Neo and Ruby. Your the only one who I can't believe right now." I said and Weiss started to feel sadness.

"how come Ruby can be treated but not me?" She asked and i answered.

"Because i have something that Ruby be looking for." I pull out a photo and handle it to her. It was photo of Team STRQ. "The woman in the white cloaked is Ruby mother and Ruby family believed that she die, but up until 2 days ago. Summer and Ruby meet and Ruby confronted me about it and i give her a choice. Ever join me and see her mother again or fight me and live in a world that lies." I said bluntly and Weiss was shocked. "I give you my blood as a sign of trust and to hope you willing to understand why I'm secretive about my family." I walked away from her before she slowly followed behind me.

"I'm sorry." Weiss apologised as i sighed.

"Forget about it. All you needed to know is that Ozpin hidding a lot of people and i just wanted to live my life with my family." I said as we continued on. we didn't talk until get there. "We are here." I said as we are right now outside of my bedroom. I looked at Weiss who was looking at the floor and i sighed. "Weiss." I said and she looked at me. "If you want me to trust you, Then just continue to be my friend and when the time come, you will see the truth and know what the right choice it." I smile and Weiss smile back and nodded.

"Ok." She said as I opened the book and Weiss's eyes widened. "This is your room?" She looked at the floor to see all of my books and research materials, on my desk was bones and fur of Grimm.

"Well mine and Neo." I siad and she looked at me. "We share the same the bed from years." Weiss just shook her head.

"Why I'm not surprised." She joked before her eyes fell on my queen size bed. "That a big bed?" She said as I chuckled before coming up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach and rested my head on her shoulder. "Silver?" She looked at me as i smiled.

"Sorry, just wanted to give you a hug from behind that was all." I said before we stood there in a carefully silence. "You knew Weiss, but your so warm." She blushed.

"And your cold." She replies before we both looked at each other and slowly grow closer and locked lips. 'So soft.' We pull a part and looked at each other before Weiss giggled. "Look like I'm got a head start on you then the others, you know being your Fiance and all." Weiss smiled and i smiled too before pulling her in closer.

"Weiss Nightshade, The Queen of the eternal Snow and bride to the prince of Grimm." I said with a smile

"I like the sound of that." Weiss turned herself around and place her hand around my neck. "You know that once we get married, I'm going public with the Marriage?" That lead me to growl.

"Same here." I sigh in frustration. "Only thing i could think of is the Vale's high class Ball that happening in the next 3 days." My eyes widened. "Weiss, we should go?" I said with a big grin and Weiss was both shocked and happy.

"The strongest power couple." She said and i nodded only for my door to open and both Emerald and Neo stood there. "Oh hello you two."

"Hi Weiss, we see you two are having a beautiful moment without us." Emerald pouted and I laughed. "Hi, we was here first." She said and i nodded.

"I know." I said as I go for weiss and moved over to my bed. "You should all know?" The girls faced me with odd looks. "Once my birthday come around that the beginning of the school turn over, I may not be the same Silver you all growth to know." I said a little bit depressed, this maded the girls look at each other.

"Silver, your plan on working with Ozpin to get close to fall maiden right?" Emerald asked and i nodded, Emeralds and Neo nodded as they knew this was going to happen at some point, but Weiss was confused.

"What this Fall Maiden?" Weiss asked and i looked at her.

"Someone of great power and we are hunter her down." I said as both my eyes turned Grimm. "She got away once, but I'm not going to let her escape me twice." My Grimm was Itching to kill someone. "Neo." I said as Neo walked over and sit down on my lap as i pulled her into a hug and bit into her neck.

Weiss was a bout to stop me but Emerald shopped her. "Weiss don't." She said as Weiss looekd at me biteing into my Neo neck.

"Why he biting her?" She asked only for Neo eyes to glow a white flame. "What?" I released myself from Neo neck and her eyes returned to Normal. "What just happened?" Weiss asked and i looked at her.

"Sorry about that." I said with a little chuckle. "I hadn't had my full of blood in over mouth as i only been giving it out." I smile as Weiss shook her head and Emerald giggled.

"Well I'm tied, so I'm going to sleep." Emerald crawled into my bed and take the left side. I chuckled as I looked at the other two and they nodded as we all got into my bed. I was in the middle, Emerald on the left, Weiss on the right and Neo on my chest.

"Night." I said but didn't get a reply as i looked at the girls, they was all Knocked out. "Shouldn't complain." I said before using a little secret trick and turning myself into a black liquid and moved myself from my room into the hallway and reformed myself. "Ok, i going to like this new ability." I said before I noticed that Cinder was to my right. "Oh Cinder." I said and Cinder turned around.

"Hello Silver, how are you?" She asked as i smiled and nodded.

"Happy now that i got to speak to you without my mother talking about children." I said and Cinder smiled. Me and Cinder have a teacher and student relations with each other and we joke around sometimes. I sighed before looking at Cinder. "Sis. I know that I shouldn't ask, but why does mother wanted you to take responsibility for my heir?" I asked as we started to take a walk.

Cinder sighed at my question. "Silver, you most understand that you are Salem's only child and I'm not a woman who looking to take over the Grimm Throne, I'm only looking for power and to take my revenge on the people who wrong me in the past." Cinder said as i smiled and nodded.

"I understand." I said before i stoped. "Cinder?" Cinder Turned to face me. "I wanted to told you something." I said and Cinder was listing. "Once i take my mother throne, I wanted you to be my second." I said before Cinder eyes looked at in shocked.

"Silver, what are you planning?" She asked and i smiled evilly.

"My Mother not the only one who has a maiden support." I said and Cinder was in Shocked. "Oh and if you tell her about my little maiden then, i will be joining Ozpin and tell him were the Spring is." I walked passed Cinder and stopped behind her. "You trained me in the acts of keeping secrets and bending people to my will and i used them lesson to get both Ruby and Weiss on my side." i walked up closer her and wispter. "Dear sister, it only a matter of time before i overpower you and make you mine." i said before walking away from her and headed to the closest Grimm pool. 'i needed a bath.'

Pov 3th with Cinder.

Cinder was still in the hallway and in shock as her master son and the very boy who her trained herself and to be her own weapon against the very people who wrong her, was now just as dangerous and cunning as her. Cinder take an minute to collect her through together before smiling. "I would love to see you try. Little brother." Cinder walk with confederation back to her room as she was feeling oddly for her younger adopted brother.

 **Harem update.**

 **Cinder: in working process. Silver has impressed his teacher with his latest actions.**

 **Emerald: Silver and Emerald are Lover. Both Silver and Emerald deeply love each other and like to rebel against Salem. Emerald is loyal to Silver but also to Cinder and dislike the two fighting.**

 **Neo: Silver and Neo are lover.** **Both Silver and Neo deeply love each other and Neo is 100% completely loyal to Silver only and she willing to do anything for him.**

 **Ruby: Silver and Ruby are on a newly formed Alles. Silver care of Ruby well being and Ruby the same, but she willing to give Silver everything just to see her mother again and Silver is willing to help Ruby with seeing her mother, but only if she stay loyal to him and not reveal his secrets to her family. Ruby know about Silver, Neo, Emerald sand Weiss relationship and she wanted to join in, but she waiting unit her chances appears.**

 **Weiss: Silver and Weiss are engaged and lovers. Silver loves Weiss as a lover but he a little distrustful of her at the minute as Weiss has only just join his faction, but he willing to put the trust with most thing. Weiss is head over in love with Silver and will do anything for him as he saved her and give a new chance at life and a new family.**

 **Blake: Silver and Blake are just friend right at this minute. Silver has his eyes on Blake was she different from the other and her instincts have impressed him. Blake has a little bit worried about Silver as he was pretty secretive about his past and his actions was questionable, but deep down she care for him and worry about his well being.**

 **Yang: Silver and Yang are friend right now. Silver true care of Yang as Ruby sister and a good friend. He support her in every action she does and See her as a trusted ally. Yang trusts Silver as he saved Ruby from Phantom and now Yang is a little worried about Silver taking ruby away for her, but Yang know that Silver would only do that if Ruby was in danger and Yang has a little crush on the wolf Faunus, but she don't a thing about it as she knew that Ruby love Silver, so she stay on the sidelines.**

 **Coco: The two have not meet yet, but she know about Silver and his team and thing he done for her partner Velvet.**

 **Velvet: Velvet know about Silver and is thankful to him for saving from Winchester, but she been nervous about talking to him. Silver don't know Velvet by name, but he thinks that she is cute.**


	15. Chapter 15

It been 3 day since Silver and Weiss when to the land of the Grimm. In them 3 days Salem had been keeping a close eye on her son and his princess to see if Weiss was allow to stay with Silver and Salem find that Weiss has taking to they way of live pretty well as Salem is the queen of the grimm and her word is law and Weiss even provide useful to Silver as her influence within the world of business and high class has not only improved Silver and Black Gears's standing in world, but also the new that the Schnee Dust Company has taking in a Faunus as the heiress life partner has started a few support group within the White Fang that support Silver claims to both Schnee Dusts and Black Gears company's and that lead to now.

Both Silver and Weiss are both back at beacon, but Weiss was a little disappointed that her time in the lead of grimm was cut short, but Silver was going to leave the Land of Grimm as Weiss was reacting to the high negative energy in the lead and she was not ready for this level of negative energy yet, so the two returned pretty early in the day and Weiss decided to do her own thing as she needed to get ready for beacon reopening in that the end of the month. So Silver decide to pay Opzin a visit.

"So Silver how was your trip to miss Rose's house?" Ozpin asked as the two was inside of his own office. Opzin behind his desk sat in his chair and Silver in front of the desk with his back against on the pillars with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Taiyang told me that someone from your household attack miss rose." Silver looked at Ozpin with a Serious face.

"I deal with it Ozpin, Phantom not going to hunter Ruby again." Silver said as Ozpin seat back in his chair before sighing. "She was trying my abilities and i win."

"Silver, you turned two of your own teammates into night eate-" Silver cut Ozpin cut as he shouted.

"WELL SORRY THAT I WAS TRYING TO SAVE THEM FROM GRIMM INFECTIONS!" Silver shouted and Ozpin was a little shocked.

"Grimm infections?" He asked and Silver nodded. "So the night eaters are resist to the infections?" Silver closed his eyes and Ozpin nodded as Silver don't wanted to answers him. "I'm sorry for my questions, but i needed to know what was going on with both miss Schnee and Miss Rose." Silver opened his eyes and looekd at Ozpin.

"I'm taking care of the two personally and ruby the only one who doesn't have a Grimm tamed." Silver said and Ozpin was Confused. "Remember that night eater can tame grimm." Silver Smiled and Ozpin just chuckled.

"Your a lot like your father." Ozpin said and Silver was shocked. "He would put people in front of himself and do what he think was right." Ozpin smiled. "He was a trusted friend." Silver walked over to Ozpin desk and seat down in one of the chair in formt of his desk and Silver looked at the ground. "Silver?" Silver was action differently.

"Could you tell me about my father?" Silver asked as he looked at Ozpin. "My mother never told me about him other then that he abandoned her after i was born." Silver was feeling different from his normal self. "I wanted to knew what he was like and how he lived." Opzin nodded.

"Jack was a good man, he was one of the some talented huntsman and a master claymore user." Ozpin smiled. "He was used to be a part of team STRQ as a unofficial member, he and team STRQ did everything together and where on every mission too. He looked out for both Faunus and human." Silver was listen to everything that Ozpin was saying. "He was pretty popular with the girls in his class but he don't play attention to them as he focuses on his work as a huntman and guardian to the maidens." Ozpin give silver a sad smile. "I probably should let you know that he has a twin sister." Silver eyes widened before slamming his hands on the desk.

"Ozpin please tell me?" Silver wanted to know. "What her name?"

Opzin looked at Silver in the eyes. "Her name was *****" Silver was started to feel dizzy, he stood straight before his sight was blurry and he couldn't continue to stand as he fell to the floor and Ozpin shot up and rushed to Silver side. "Silver are you ok?" He asked as Silver looked at him, but Opzin could see both of Silver's eyes was silver and reds. "Silver what happening?" Ozpin asked as Silver started to cry.

"I think my memory is reacting to something as i am seeing flashes of something, but I can't see what." Silver looked at the ground as a flash of a female wearing a white cloak and a man wearing a black cloak was standing outside of Ruby's house holding a kids each the white cloak woman was holding a little girl with black and red hair as the black cloak man was holding a little boy with white hair and wolf ears and then a flash of Silver mother looking at him with a evil smile and her voice could be heared.

' **Your father is a coward as he could hold my power but you are different, my young prince as you hold the key to defeating Ozpin and once I rule this world i will make your father regret abandoning me.'** Silver breath was coming heavier as the last part of the memory was painful that his own mother throw him into a Grimm spawning pool as a child. **'Once you come back to me, you will be something that others would only dream of.'** Silver looked at Ozpin in fear as Ozpin was holding his shoulder.

"Silver?" Ozpin looked at the young grimm prince before Silver spoke.

"Ozpin, how long ago did my father have me?" Silver asked and Opzin was confused. "How long ago did i last see you and summer?" Silver asked

"Silver what going on?" Ozpin asked as Silver stood up.

"I think I'm remembering something from my past." Silver said and Ozpin eye widened. "Ozpin, i want to know who the queen is?" Silver asked and Ozpin sighed.

"Her name is Salem. Why are you asking?" Ozpin asked and Silver looked at the floor but he didn't answer Ozpin question.

"How much do you trust me?" Silver asked as he looked at Ozpin who was confused again.

"Your my students, so i trust you." He Said as Silver Sighed and started to transform his right arm into a beowolf arm and Ozpin take a step back. "Silver?"

"I needed guidance to take down my mother." Silver said as Opzin looked at him oddly but he didn't know what to do with the young Grimm.

"continue on with protection miss ruby for now." Ozpin said and Silver nodded before walking over to the elevator but as the doors opened Silver looked at Ozpin over his shoulder.

"Ozpin, tell the fall maiden that I'm sorry for attacking her and I'm sorry for lying to you, but I'm the prince of Grimm." Silver said before stepping into elevator and pushed the door to go down leaving Ozpin alone in complete stock.

Ozpin rested his head in both of his hands as his friend son just reveal his secret to him. "Silver?" he said in a voice of defeat. "What have you done Jack?" Opzin said before his scroll lit up and the name Qrow appeared. "Qrow what going on?" Opzin asked as he answered the call.

'Oz, Tai just told me that Jack left his room and returning to his wife and son?' Qrow said and Ozpin eyes widened in shocked. 'Ozpin i think something big going on, jack being a sleep for other 14 years after Summer death and the lost of little fang.' Ozpin recollect himself before spoking.

"Qrow do you have a extra scythe?" OZpin asked and Qrow was Confused.

'Why are you asking?' Qrow asked as Ozpin had a plan to help the young Grimm.

"Because I have student who need a scythe weapon and i wanted you to adopt him." Ozpin said and Qrow was in shocked.

'Ok ok, back up, but did you just say that you wanted me to adopt a child?' Qrow asked and Ozpin nodded.

"Return to Beacon and i will explain to you then." Ozpin siad and Qrow nodded.

"Get me until tomorrow." Qrow said before ending the call and Ozpin seat in his chair and looked out of the window.

"I'm going to let you use a broke child as your play thing Salem.' Opzin said as he watched as Bird flow past his window.

 **And done.**

 **Sorry of the short chapters.**


	16. Chapter 16

It been 24 hours since Silver told Ozpin about his secret and now Ozpin is with one of his most trusted friend Qrow he has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. With 2 retracted blade on his back.

"So Ozpin why did you want me to bring a extra weapon with me and what did you want to talk to me about?" Qrow asked as Ozpin placed a piece of paper on his desk. He looled at the student photo anf then to thw name.

"Silver Nightfall.' What this kid deal?" Qrow continues to look at Silver record.

Ozpin sighed. "He happened to be jack child." Qrow looked at Ozpin in shock. "You know what this happens Qrow." Ozpin said as Qrow sighed.

"Where can i find this kid?" Qrow asked as he don't needed to know anything else as it was Ozpin asking him for help. Ozpin Smiled.

"He in his team room, but Qrow you should know that he is a Grimm." Ozpin said and Qrow looked at Ozpin confused.

"A Grimm? But how?" He asked as Ozpin sighe and his smile disappeared and a sad looked at appeared. "Could it have to do with Jack same Grimm traits?" Qrow asked and Ozpin nodded. "What do i have to look for?"

Ozpin looked at Qrow with a small smile. "He will tell you if you ask, but don't mention the Fall maiden to him as he many attack." Qrow was confused. "You reported a white beowolf." Qrow eyes widened. "Salem used him to attack the fall maiden."

Qrow looked at the floor before standing up. "I will ask him about the attack later, but if you trust him then i will follow your lead." Ozpin smiled. "So is he like Jack or a little shit?" Qrow asked and Ozpin chuckle.

"He a kind soul, he saved Ruby from attack." Qrow was a shok by this. "And i think you well like him as I would like you to adopt him." Ozpin pulled out a set of paper work and Qrow was sweeting a little.

"Oz, you know that i can't take care of a kid." Qrow said before the elevator door open and there stood Silver with his partner Neo. "Oz did you call him here?" Qrow asked and Ozpin shook his head.

"No. Silver why are you here?" Ozpin asked as Silver walked into his office as Neo followed close and as he got closer Ozpin noticed that Silver eyes are completely silver-steel colour. "Silver you eyes are-" Silver cut him off.

"I sealed my Grimm side off." Silver then grab his sword off his back but it was broken in half. "Find out that my sword was increasing my Grimm side so I destroyed it." He throw the sword on to the desk. "I'm ready to take my life back." Ozpin smile before looking at Qrow and Silver just noticed him and his eye widened. "Qrow Branwen?" Silver shot back in shocked and throw his arm in front of Neo.

"Kid?" Qrow asked as Silver growled. "Oz told me that you are Jack Stone's Son?" Qrow said and Silver looked at him oddly and Qrow smiled before throwing one of the blade that Silver and he grab it. "Your wanted to a different personal then you needed to let go of your past and find your own path." He said as Silver was confused. "Oz never told you but you are my responsibility now and I decided to train you to be a scythe master and I decided to adopt you so your a Branwen now." Silver eyes widened and he looked at Ozpin in shocked who was smiling.

"Ozpin?" Silver said as Ozpin stood up.

"You wanted a family who wouldn't use you as a weapon?" He said and Silver nodded. "I asked Qrow to take you under his wing as you will be safer with him and i will asign a new bodyguard to watch over miss rose until you return. Silver Branwen." Silver eyes started to form water and he began to cry. "Hi now." Ozpin said as Neo wrapped Silver's tears away and smiled at him.

"Kid you should two thing about me before we leave. One is that you follow my instructions and listing." Silver nodded to Qrow was he placed his new sword on his back. "Also you should know that since you and Ruby are close so i will tell you that Ruby is my neice so if you hurt her and i will kill you." Silver smiled at Qrow before nodding to his rules. "Good now you better get your things together before we leave." He said as Silver pointed to Neo. "What about her?"

"She come too." Silver said and both Qrow and Ozpin was a little confused. "Ozpin, Neo is winter." Ozpin eyes shot open.

Qrow looked at me oddly. "As in the winter maiden?" He asked and Silver nodded. "How did you hide her?" Neo eye flashed red and Qrow was shocked. "What the fuck was that?"

"The power of the night eater." Ozpin said as Silver nodded as he wanted to keep the Grimm lords a secret as he fear that Weiss, Ruby and Emerald coiuld be in danger if Ozpin find out.

"The hunters who Could Control Grimm?" Qrow asked and everyone looked at him. "that the some family that both Jack and Summer was a part of before they leave for some unknown reason." Qrow said as Silver looked away. "You know something?" He said as Silver nodded but he said.

"I'm not ready to tell you why, but he should know that if my father is alive then he going to return and the same can be said for Summer Rose." Silver said as Ozpin and Qrow looked at other and then back to Silver and Neo who was holding hand. "I'm sorry, but if my sister find out that I abandoned my family that she will report straight to my mother." Silver said before Qrow walked over to Silver and Neo and then patted two heads this make Silver and Neo looked at him.

"You two are my kids now, so let go before Ruby and Yang find me." Qrow smiled before looking at ozpin. "You sigh the papers for me as we needed to get moving." Qrow said and Ozpin nodded.

"I will take care of it, but you better make shore that you take care of the two of them." Ozpin joke as Qrow, Silver and Neo smiled.

"I will try." Qrow said before the huntsman and Grimm child walked to the elevator and went down.

Ozpin seat alone with a smiled. "Qrow maybe Silver could reopen your heart and you can take Miss rose finally." He said before looking at the already sighed adoption papers and move them to the side as the image of both Silver and Neo was on them. "Qrow you just adopted two children and you already have one." He chuckled before getting on with his work.

Meanwhile with Silver, Neo and Qrow who was already of beacon airship port.

"So Silver you attack the fall maiden?" Qrow asked and Silver looked at him. "I'm asking you because i wanted to know to because if you did. Then i know how you fight as you give me the impression of a speed type fighter." Qrow said and Silver nodded.

"I'm a speed and tank fighter." Silver said as he pulled his shirt up and showed Qrow his exoskeleton armor.

"Dam you have the Exoskeleton trait that Jack has and he used to use a Claymore to fight, so i see that you followed in his footsteps." Qrow said as the three on about of a airship.

"Amm..." Silver said as Qrow looked at him.

"What up Kid?" Qrow said before Silver looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for attacking the fall maiden and I promise to make up for my actions." Silver said before lookeing at his hands. "I swear I'm going to make her whole again and make my sister pay." Qrow looked at him.

"Your sister was one of the attacker?" He asked as the three seat down and Silver shook his head. "So why are you going to make her pay?"

"Never mind, it personality." Silver looked at the floor of the airship. Qrow could see it in his eyes.

'He realised something and now he wanted to act on it' Qrow sigh. "I can't promise you that im going to be better faethet fugue but i willing to train you." Silver looked at Qrow. "Also you should know that I have a little habit with drinking." Qrow said as he take out a drink flask and Silver Smirked before grappling Qrow's flask and Qrow looked at Silver as he started to form two shot glasses and started to poor some of the brown liquid into the glasses before passing one of the glasses to Neo and handed the flask back to Qrow and kepted one of himself. "You know that you shouldn't be drinking." Qrow said as Silver looked at him and chuckled.

"Consider this as a fresh start of me and Neo. Also this could be a sign of a bond between us?" Silver said as Neo nodded at Qrow and he sighed.

"Your one wired kid, but if you see like that then I shouldn't knock you down." Qrow said as Silver, Neo and Qrow raised they drinks before downing it.

Neo was a little bit shaken by the taste and Silver was smiling. "Oh, i like that taste." Silver said as he looked at Neo who was in cry's and he laughed. "I guess you dislike it?" He asked and Neo nodded. Silver chuckled before pulling her into a hug this made Neo relax and rest her head on Silver shoulder.

Qrow was watching the pair and he Smiled. 'I see.' Qrow looked over his shoulder and watched the clouds. 'I hope you doing the right thing Oz, putting them under my care.' Qrow though as the engine roared cross the sky. Qrow looked at the Kids only to see that they fell asleep but what got him was that Neo and Silver was holding Knife in they clothes. Silver was just above his hand and under his sleeve and Neo was in her hand that was around Silver wast and hidden behind his back. 'trained to protect yourselves in your sleep?' Qrow smiled as somethnmg was building up in his chest and his hand was moving on it own as he started to pat Silver head and Silver smiled in his sleep. 'He like a dog.' After he finshed pating Silver, Qrow returns to his Seat and closed his eyes and just listened to the Airship engine as he started to planning his next move for the next 2 weeks.

Break.

Qrow take Silver and Neo to a clothes shop in Vale city centre to find some new gear as the pair will some new clothes. Qrow was willing to spend around 12,000Ⱡ on the pair, but Silver told Qrow that he will pay of Neo and myself as he still had his standing as the next head of the Black gear company and Qrow smiled as Silver take out from a bank around 750,000Ⱡ from his own company account before three head and started to see around.

Neo was looking in the girls session as Silver and Qrow was looking in the boys. "So kid, wait the deal with you and Neo?" Qrow asked as Silver was looking at a hoodie with a built in armor.

"We being together since kids and stayed together ever sinces." Silver put the hoodie back and looked at Neo who was looking at a range of different types of clothes and he smiled. "I love her to bits." Silver said before getting a pat on the back and looked at Qrow who is Smiling.

"Happiness is sometime hard to find, but once you find it try to protect it." He said before taking out a Gary hoodie. "Here, let try this." He held the Hoodie to Silver body. "Ok this will do." Qrow said as Silver looked at it. He was smiling. The hoodie was a standard gray colour with no real art on it, but Silver could do some modifications to it thanks to him hanging around Yang.

"I will take it." Silver said before he started to look around and he spotted a few things. He looked at Qrow. "I will be right back." Silver rush around the shop and Qrow notice that every time Silver rushed white pellets was lefted behind.

'Could he?' Qrow watch as Silver was rushing around like Ruby. "Silver?" Qrow said as Silver was on the other side of the shop and he stopped and Looked at Qrow. "How are you moving that fast?" Qrow asked and Silver was sweeting a little and Qrow Sighed before waving it off. "Forget it." Qrow said as Neo rushed over to him and showed him what she had black summer dress on and was showing it off to Qrow. The dress was hanging from her shoulders and covered her middle area of the torso pretty very and just above her knees, Neo Silver to her new Father and he did too. "You looked wonderful." Neo Giggled before she looked behind Qrow and Spot a pink clock, she rush over and decided to put it on. Qrow laugh. "Ok so your following my fashion line?" Qrow said before he looked around only to see Silver talking with a Brown hair Rabbit Faunus as she was helping him pick out clothes.

"if you wanted, i could show you around vale later as i still need to repay you for saving me." The Rabbit Faunus was name Velvet Scarlatina and she is pretty and Cute in Silver eye's.

"I'm was looking more in the friend zone." Silver joked and Velvet looked at him oddly and he chuckled. "I'm have a girlfriend." Silver looked at Neo and Velvet looked too. "And I'm not looking for a forth." Velvet eyes widened as she slowly turned the young grimm. "Shock?" He asked and Velvet nodded. "I get that a lot." Silve patted the Bunny's head.

"I'm a idiot." She said as Silver smiled. "You hang out with pretty girls all the time." Velvet said and Silver sighed.

"I'm only dating my team and I'm engaged to Weiss Schnee." Silver said as he pulled out a light blue jacket with a white snowflake on the back. 'Schnee logo?' Silver grinned as he had a idea. He looked at Velvet who was in complete shock. "Velvet?"

"Your Silver Nightshade, heir to the Black Gear right?" She asked and Silver nodded before her shocked face turned into a happy face and she screamed like a little kid who just got a pony for they birthday. "I'm a big fan of the black gear holographic weapon system." Silver was a little shocked. "My weapon used the core principles of the holo weapon." Velvet smiled was pulling on Silver heart stings.

"Gald to hear that you like my family's company." Silver and Velvet continue to look at Clothes as Qrow and Neo watched.

Neo was pouting that Silver was hanging out with some new girl and she was left out, so she rushed over and left Qrow alone as he smiled at the kids. 'They still young.' He thought as he remembered his past experiences with team STRQ(J) and how they used to acted. Qrow looked at Silver as he had Neo on his back and the image of Summer and Jack replaced them. 'He a lot like Jack.' Qrow then noticed that Silver highlights was changing colour for Gray to a black colour and he was getting confused. 'That can't be normal right?' He thought until he voice Summer voice in his head.

 **"I'm sorry Qrow, but I need to save my brother."** Qrow was confused by this. 'I knew that Summer disappeared before we find Jack in a coma, but what I'm remembering that now.' Qrow was trying to peices they together until he remembered what Silver said before. ' **If my father is alive then he going to return and the same can be said for Summer Rose.'** Qrow started think. 'Summer alive and jack just awake.' Qrow shake his head. 'No not now, i shouldn't ruin the kid mood.'

Qrow looked at his new kids and sighed. "I'm giving to old of this." He said before drinking from his flask.

The rest of the day was calm as Qrow and kids returned to Beacon. Silver and Qrow talked out their differences between each other and started to form a little father and son bonds as Silver called it. Also Silver called Qrow out about his smell being mixed with Ruby's and Qrow revealed that Ruby is his daughter and Silver find out about Qrow semblance to put it simply. 'Bad Luck.' That his semblance, Silver peice together everything himself and Qrow only needed to conform it. Qrow Semblance is dangerous of a child and so he decided to leave her with Tai would be safer and Summer was around back then. Silver also confessed that Summer Black rose is alive and work for Salem, but he also added extra information about her and explained that Summer only there To keep a eye on Salem and she plan on Training Ruby, but Silver asked Qrow not to say anything about this to Ozpin or Tai as it the only way that Ruby can see her mother, but at the cost of becoming a Grimm lord like himself.

Silver also told Qrow about the Grimm lord and Night eater. Night eater are human who can tame Grimm. Grimm lord are human but more powerful and can be classed as half Grimm human, but in order to become one, you needed a Grimm lord to injure their blood into they body, but also someone can become one if you step into a pure Grimm spawning pool and survive. Qrow asked have many other Night eater they are at Beacon and Silver told him that the only Nighter are Ruby and Weiss as Neo the only Grimm lord class in Silver small faction and he said Faction as he decided to play against Salem and he willing to help Ozpin so long as he keep true to he ideals, but one wrong move and Silver will be gunning for Ozpin and Qrow already knew the damage Silver can do and said nothing against him as plan. Silver is a free person now and he was the right to chooses his own path in life and that the one he chose himself. The path of truth and self redemption.

 **And done.**

 **"'You all maybe wondering about Silver should change of heart?' Well Silver started to realise that his mother view of the world is completely different than to the one that he see for himself and he started to question everything that he has learned. So he take Ozpin offter of a new life and he wanted to Redeem himself for attacking the Fall maiden.**

 **Character information.**

 **Silver Branwen.**

 **Age: 15**

 **race: Grimm Faunus. Human/Beowolf.**

 **skin colour: pale white.**

 **hair colour: Snow White with black highlight and short wild hair**

 **eyes: Silver colour standard, but he also has red and black eyes because of his Grimm bloodline.**

 **high 6.2 ft .**

 **He wearing black t-shirt with a light blue jacket with his emblem on the back and a set of blue jeans and black combat boots.**

 **Emblem: A simple Black Gear with image of a white Wolf head in the middle and a set of Grimm dragon wings on the sides.**

 **Semblance:**

 **Grimm form- let Silver turning a white alpha Beowolf**

 **Element Magic: Let Silver use his Arua to make different magic type like fire, water, Etc without the use of Dust.**

 **Main weapon**

 **Drago: A Basic Grimm bone Long sword made from a Grimm Dragon bones and Shadow Dust crystals. Status: Broken**

 **Fallen Grimm Harbinger: A Sword/Scythe hybrid Grimm weapon, crafted from the remains of Both Silver's broken Drago and Qrow spare Harbinger. Silver used the remaining parts of Drago, the bones mostly and some of the shadow dust crystals to forge a new alloy called Shadow Grimm Steel, Silver recreated the core blade that the old Harbinger had and replaced it with the new pure black blade, it work just like the harbinger as it can change between both a Great sword and razor sharp scythe, also Silver removed the Shotgun firing mechanism as he doesn't wanted to miss fire on a teammate in the middle of a fight. The weapon has a special mod to it, the weapon alive it house a special type of Grimm that Silver sealed away and that would be himself with this His weapon is unbreakable and he can live like a normal human, but he can Seal and unseal him self at will. Lastly the weapon can 'eat' it Opponent as the blade can Split in half and form into a mouth to bite into Silver opponents and** **Devoted them to feed it hunger for aura.**

 **Harem.**

 **Cinder: in working process. Silver has impressed his teacher with his latest actions.**

 **Emerald: Silver and Emerald are Lover. Both Silver and Emerald deeply love each other and like to rebel against Salem. Emerald is loyal to Silver but also to Cinder and dislike the two fighting.**

 **Neo: Silver and Neo are lover.** **Both Silver and Neo deeply love each other and Neo is 100% completely loyal to Silver only and she willing to do anything for him.**

 **Ruby: Silver and Ruby are on a newly formed Alles. Silver care of Ruby well being and Ruby the same, but she willing to give Silver everything just to see her mother again and Silver is willing to help Ruby with seeing her mother, but only if she stay loyal to him and not reveal his secrets to her family. Ruby know about Silver, Neo, Emerald sand Weiss relationship and she wanted to join in, but she waiting unit her chances appears.**

 **Weiss: Silver and Weiss are engaged and lovers. Silver loves Weiss as a lover but he a little distrustful of her at the minute as Weiss has only just join his faction, but he willing to put the trust with most thing. Weiss is head over in love with Silver and will do anything for him as he saved her and give a new chance at life and a new family.**

 **Blake: Silver and Blake are just friend right at this minute. Silver has his eyes on Blake was she different from the other and her instincts have impressed him. Blake has a little bit worried about Silver as he was pretty secretive about his past and his actions was questionable, but deep down she care for him and worry about his well being.**

 **Yang: Silver and Yang are friend right now. Silver true care of Yang as Ruby sister and a good friend. He support her in every action she does and See her as a trusted ally. Yang trusts Silver as he saved Ruby from Phantom and now Yang is a little worried about Silver taking ruby away for her, but Yang know that Silver would only do that if Ruby was in danger and Yang has a little crush on the wolf Faunus, but she don't a thing about it as she knew that Ruby love Silver, so she stay on the sidelines.**

 **Coco: The two have not meet yet, but she know about Silver and his team and thing he done for her partner Velvet.**

 **Velvet: Velvet know about Silver and is thankful to him for saving from Winchester. Velvet and Silver are talking to each other as Velvet a fan for Black Gear weapon technology. Silver like Velvet as she cute and innocent also she Trusting as he feel almost no negative energy from her. Velvet see Silver a friend and she would like to know him better.**


	17. Chapter 17

It been 3 weeks since Silver and Neo was finally adopted into a loving family. Qrow who take the role of Father to the two young Grimm children. Qrow take it upon himself to train the kids and the kids take it upon themselves to help Qrow with his drinking, so the three made a deal between each other.

Qrow slow down on the drinking if the child didn't make trouble for him and learn his lessons. Silver design a new weapon for himself after he destroyed his last one. Fallen Grimm Harbinger, a Sword/Scythe Hybrid weapon using the remaining parts of his old weapon and his weapon that Qrow give him. Silver wanted to make a weapon that would represent his new live. Silver recreated the core blade that the old Harbinger had and replaced it with the new pure black blade made from the Grimm bones from Silver Drago and some of the shadow dust crystals to forge a new alloy called Shadow Grimm Steel, the blade work just like the harbinger as it can change between both a Great sword and razor sharp scythe, also Silver removed the Shotgun firing mechanism as he doesn't wanted to miss fire on a teammate in the middle of a fight. Also Silver used his knowledge for Grimm from his own research and how to seal his power away thanks to Cinder. so Silver created a weapon to not only seal his power away to live like a normal person, but also to help fight himself as Silver feel the Grimm calling him and he sometime just let it out in the way of just letting his eyes changes for a few hours before turning back to his human form to calm down, but he still keeps his Grimm links with Emerald, Rwby, Weiss and Neo as he feel relaxed and relief just having to that their are live and safe.

So Silver created Fallen Grimm Harbinger as a reflecting for himself and this Weapon is his life now and also the Bond he share with Qrow as he helped Forge this weapon.

Neo started to learn how to act like a normal girl who has a loving father and Boyfriend/Brother to support her. Neo take time to learn a few techniques with her Grimm lord form like the ability to make her body regenerate quickly without the need for her to use her Arua and how to seal her power away

Also Silver started to wear different clothing, black t-shirt with a light blue jacket with his emblem which is a simple Black Gear with image of a white Wolf head in the middle and a set of Grimm dragon wings on the sides on the back of the jacket and a set of blue jeans, black combat boots and white clock to hide he new weapon, Neo also started to wear a pink Cloak. Three are happy and willing to support each other And that lead to now.

Beacon combat arena.

Miss Goodwhich was hosting a first years combat class. Team RWBY and JNPR was sit down in the sitting area getting ready for class but Weiss and Ruby was missing a Pacific Wolf Faunus as he has not returned to Beacon after the break and rumour are speaking that he and his team was killed and this worried as Weiss and Ruby Grimm lord had suppressed itself, but it not completely disappeared. Weiss could still used her Grimm Gray and he listened to her but her eyes returned to her old eye colour of a pretty light blue colour with a red ring around kind of like Ruby's eyes.

Ruby abilities have not really changed, her Grimm the Beowolf that Silver leave behind and she called him Snow and he life in Ruby's red Clock as he fused with it to not only hide but also to protect Ruby from Danger. she body is still normal so Notting really change for her, but she miss her Wolfy friend.

"I wonder how Silver is?" Weiss said as her looked at her.

Blake place a Hand on Weiss shoulder and she looked at her Cat Faunus friend. "He going to return soon i promise." Blake siad with a smile and Weiss nodded.

"Thank Blake." Weiss said before miss Goodwitch spoke.

"Ok Class today we have a set of New students who willl be joining us today." Glynda said as Two people walked from Gate 4 and step out to the Arena, the tallest of the two was wearing a white cloak over their body hidding and a hooding their face, the smallest of the two is wearing pink Cloak which also hid they face and Body "I would like someone to-" Glynda was cut by the taller one as their pointed to team Rwby.

"I would like to fight the Blonde one." Yang grinned before standing up.

"You think that you can take me?" Yang said as the White Cloak figures nodded. Glynda sighed.

"Please Mr Branwen." Glynda said and that got Yang and Ruby attention as Branwen is a name they knew far to well. "Miss Xiaolong could please get ready for a march with Mr Branwen please?" Yang nodded as she looked at Ruby.

"Yang don't do anything stupid." Ruby said as Yang nodded before walking to the locker room to get ready.

Break.

Both 'Mr Branwen' and Yang was standing in the middle of the Arena. Yang was looking at the white cloak figures as he was just stand there. "So your a Barnwen?" She asked and the Figure nodded. Yang raised her fists and got ready.

"Are Both combatant ready?" Glynda said as the white cloak grabbed his cloak and ripped it off revealing his face and Body. He stood 6'2 stand tail with blonde hair and black highlights, he alsowearing black t-shirt with a light blue jacket with his emblem on the back and a set of blue jeans and black combat boots. His weapon is a purple sword on his back. he eyes was a cold silver colour and he has a blonde wolf tail and ears.

He draw his weapon before it shot out into a full great weapon. "I'm ready to give my life to this fight." He that hold his sword by his side. "I will not hold back."

Yang was confined by this boy. As he looked like someone she known but she couldn't remember who. "I'm ready?" Yang said before Glynda called of the start of the fight and Yang changed followed and tried to punch the boy in the face but before she could make contact the boy smiled and disappearing, leaving only white rose petals behind. "What?" She was looking around for the boy. 'He fast.' Yang was on the short end of this Fight as speed was her one of her weaknesses.

Yang hear feet sliding on the floor and she felt someone behind her back. "Remember to watch your back." The boy said as Yang turned around only get a punch in her head and sent flying.

Yang Landed on her back and her Aura take a hit. "Man you hit hard." Yang said as she tried to get up but the boy was standing over her with a grin on his face. "Cheeky bastard." Yang throw a punch at the boy right leg. The punch missed but she fire a shotgun blast and that hit.

The shotgun hit the boy and this sent the boy to the over sent giving Yang time to stand up and get ready to fight back. The boy dug his sword into ground to stop himself from fall off the arena and this lead to the boy grinning. "Oh now it on." the boy looked at Yang and she smiled too, the boy pulled out his sword from the ground and throw it to his partner. "Hold that of me please honey." The boy punch his fists together as his eyes flashed to a red colour. "I think that i stopped holded back to much." Yang looked at the boy as he copyed her fighting style before rushing over to her. "Boo." He punch yang in the stomach and this leaded to Yang counterattacking by punching him in the face.

Boy punch yang in the face too, then Yang tried to punch him in the stomach only to get block and then the boy tried to go of a second head shot and yang blocked him and the two kept going like this for a few minutes. Team RWB and JNPR was watching.

"I can't believe that someone marching Yang blow of Blow." Ruby said as her friend nodded.

"She one of the best hand to hand fighter in the first years and probably in the second years too." Pyrrha said as she was looked at the boy fighting Style. "It almost like he coping her style?" Everyone looked at Pyrrha. "They almost fighting the same only that Branwen is holding back." Everyone returned to the fight to see Yang and the boy was breathing pretty heavy.

"You got skill." Yang said was as smiled and the boy returned it.

"Thanks, i had a good trainer." The boy decided to take it up one more level and use his Semblance was his hand was starting to sparking. "Let finish this fight in one punch." He said before Yang explode with a smile.

"You got it." She said before both fighters changed at each other with their fist almost made contact before the boy Dodge yang Attack by side stepping and she turned to faced him as she continued to move.

"Silver wouldn't wanted you to growth weak." He Said before grabbing Yang face and slammed her to the floor, this sented her aura into the red and before Glynda could call the match the boy aimed a purch at Yang's Stomach with a powerful punch that not only break Yang Area but also break the Arena ground by cracking the ground and that lead to the seating area also almost break apart as the base of them creak for the punch. "i saved your life and now i own you." He said as Yang opened her eyes only to see the boy fist in front of her face only a inche away. Yang was in complete shock and the same was everyone in the room. The boy removed his fist from Yang face and Walked over to his partner who was holding his weapon and Clock to which he garb them and turned to Face Yang again who was having a rough time getting up and he sighed before walking back over to her and offered her a hand out.

Yang looked at him before grabbing his hand and he pulled her up and throw her arm around his neck. "Why are you helping me? You beat me." Yang asked as he smiled.

"Tai would kill me for hurting you." Yang eyes widened. "I'm back Yang." This boy was her friend Silver just with a different colour hair and she laughed.

"I'm shocked to see you having a different colour hair." she said and Silver grinned before Glynda walk over.

"The both of you thought well but Silver you could have hold back more." Silver smile happily as Glynda sighed. "Go take a sit and return to your teams." She said as Silver helped Yang walk over to they teams. Silver, Yang and pink cloaked Neo and returned to what left of the stands, Everyone was a bit shocked about the young Grimm Faunus and the ice cream qreen return and the first two to tell the prince off was Ruby and Weiss.

"You are in so much trouble mister." Weiss said as Silver was on his knees in front of two pissed off girls.

"You lefted without telling anyone where you was." Ruby said as Silver lower his head. Ruby Sighed. "I'm sorry Silver but you needed a good telling off." Silver chuckled to himself before looking at the girls was a little smile. "What funny?" Ruby asked before Silver answered.

"Just thinking that this is the first time that i been told off by someone who not Cinder." Silver said and everyone looked at him as he got up. "I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, but me and Neo had something important to do and I don't have time." Silver patted Ruby head. "I hope you can forgive me, Rubies." Ruby Blushed before nodding.

"i forgive you just no more leaving us behind." Ruby wrapped her arms around Silver wast and he hugged her back. Silver looked at Weiss who looked a little left out and so he offer his other arm and Weiss rushed over and hugged him.

"Well, look like our little Grimm back." Silver looked at Yang and he smiled.

"Whatever you said Yang." Silver, Weiss and Ruby take they seats. Neo hopped onto Silver lap and they watch the next 2 fight before.

"Could miss..." Miss Goodwitch sighed. "Rose please come back to arena." Ruby got up and looking super happy. Silver looked at her as she looked back.

"I going to show you everything I got." Ruby said before Silver nodded to her.

"Go get them." Silver said before Ruby walked passed him and kissed his cheek making him both blushed and stock before she walked off. Silver looked at the others who are just as shocked as him. "OK?" Yang just laughed.

"Wow, You gone for 3 weeks and now you have my little sister kissing you?" Yang joke as Silver just shook his head.

"I don't know, but i have a feeling that she going to get careless." Team RWBY looked at him. "She going to use the night eater powers." Silver looked at Weiss. "Has she being using any of the abilities i shown you?" Weiss looked at ground. "Weiss?"

"Just one." Just then the fight began. Ruby and some blond hair male with a sword walked into the arena and ruby don't have her weapon and Silver eyes widen as Ruby's eyes are a red and black.

"Began." Goodwitch said before Ruby held out her hand and black blood formed in her hand.

"Come Beofall!" the blood formed into a long black Scythe. Silver looked at the weapon before yang shouted.

"HOW DID SHE DO THAT!?" Everyone in the class is shocked as Silver smiled before Ruby and the blond began to fight.

"She learned well." Silver said quietly but Blake hear. "Her powers are coming on nicely."

"Her power?" Blake said as Silver looked at her. "You mean that she the same as you." Silver looked at Blake in confuse.

"You know?" Silver asked as Blake looked away. 'She knew something.' Silver looked at the battle to find that Ruby just destroy the male and is walked away.

"Wow Ruby improve so much?" Yang said before coming back to her seat. "Who would have thought that she would be this strong?" Silver just smiled and stood up. "Silver?"

Silver looked at Yang. "Sorry flower, but i have to go." Silver got up and walked over to the over head of the Arena and jumped down to Ruby who looked at him with a smile. "Come on you." Ruby nodded and as the two walked into the locker room Ruby jumped at Silver and this shocked before she began kissing him.

This not only shocked Silver but he enjoyed too and wrapped his around her her waste to enjoy her sweet lips. Only Ruby pulled away and looked at Silver with red and black eye and sweet smile on her face, Silver could help but smile back. "So Silver care to tell me how you got my uncle Qrow last name?" she asked as Silver nodded.

"Adopted by say Crow and i got to say he pretty cool and a good dad figure." Silver said as Ruby grinned.

"And here i thought you hated people." She said before the two sat back on a bench and Ruby on his lap. "Also Mum being explaining a few thing to me and i am happy to say that i am happy to be with you again." She rubbed her head into Silver chest and he smiled.

"Well given that i am back now, we can get some work done." Silver eyes turned red and black making Ruby smile before they heard.

"SILVER NIGHTSHADE!" Silver and Ruby turned to see a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

she also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap.

Silver looked at her before smelling something familiar from her. "You the white hair wolf, im talking to you." She said before Silver placed Ruby on the bench and stood up.

"And what do you want from me?" He ask before he use his magic to form earth blade in his hand. "I can smell a bunny on you." This made the girl raise an eyebrow at him. "So my guess is that my friend Velvet is on your team or she close by." the girl grinned.

"Velvet told me that you save her, so i wanted to see the famous Silver Nightshade the Grimm king of Beacon and the female tamer." She said and Silver looked at her oddly. "The White hair boy who not only the strongest fighter in the first but also feared by a few of the older students too and i heard a rumour about a fan club being set up and they are call 'The Grimm king Girls.'" Silver sighed as he heard that.

"Guess Neo going to have a field day with them." Silver looked at the second years. "I thank you for this information." Silver turned away only for the girl to grin.

"The name Coco Adel." Silver looked at her. "Velvet Partner and Queen of Beacon." She smiled and Silver smiled himself.

"Silver Nightshade-Branwen. The Grimm Tamer and King of Beacon, so that would make us husband and wife?" he grinned as Coco laughed.

"That it would but you marry to the Schnee girl." Coco said and Silver nodded happily.

"And i love her all the some." Silver said making Ruby hug his arm and looked at him with puppy dogs eye and he chuckle. "Love you too Ruby." Silver kissed Ruby and Coco is shocked by this.

"Velvet said that you are only dating Weiss Schnee, Emerald and Neo Girl?" She said as Silver grinned and pulled Ruby in closer.

"We been keeping it a secret from the team and we was just about to tell them about us being together." Ruby looked at Silver as he smile. "Told your dad that i would care you and i aim to keep the promise." Ruby just jumped at Silver and hugged him.

Coco smiled and pulled her beret down a bit. "I see." Silver and Ruby looked at her. "Your not like most guys." Coco looked at Silver die in the eyes. "I can Leave Velvet heart in your heart if you are willing to look after her?" Silver felt something dark around Coco aura.

'Sadness and loneliness.' Silver patted Ruby on the back so she let him go and he walked over to Coco. "What wrong with you?" Coco looked at the ground. "Coco?" She don't look at him and this made Silver more worried. "COCO?!" he shout as he placed his hand on Coco shoulder only to be slapped away and she tried to run off before Silver grab her and ripped Coco jacket and shirt with his strength and he find something he never wanted to see on a people. Coco Shoulder is covered in a black flesh around her left side shoulder and arm and it still spending slowly and Silver looked at Coco. "A class 4 Grimm infects." He take a step back and Coco looked at him with a sad smile. "You planed on take your own life?" Coco nodded.

"Yeah can't get it passed you." Coco said before Silver sighed.

"Why do i keep finding person who don't get this Infect treated?" he face palmed and So Ruby just grin like the cutesy little fucker she is. "Ruby not helping." Silver looked at Coco who looks embarrassed and he sighed. "I can treat but i will needed to get personal with you?" Coco looked at Silver before blushing.

"Personal?" she asked as Silver looked at her and nodded.

"Skin to skin Aura transfer, but i can only do that if you are willing to do so?" Coco looked at Silver in shock.

"But you barley know me?" She said as Silver just smiled.

"But i know that Velvet would miss her friend, so im only doing this to stop Velvet from being hurt and to save myself the guilt later." Silver said before Coco looked at the ground for a second and began to cry. "Hey hey hey..." Silver pulled Coco into a hug. "It ok."

"Thank you." Coco said holding onto Silver as he strake her hair and looked at Ruby who nodded.

"I will tell the others that you are dealing with someone and not to come in." Ruby said as Silver nodded.

"Thank Rubes." She used her semblance to return to class and Silver looked at Coco who looked at him and he smile. "Come on a pretty girl shouldn't cry." Coco smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"So What do you needed to me do?" she asked as Silver looked around.

"We should go some where more private." he said and Coco got an idea.

"My team dorm room." She said and Silver nodded. "But..."

"But your team some try to kill me if i touch you half naked?" she nodded. "Well they can try." Silver eyes turned and Coco looked at them and smile.

"You look better with red eyes." She said as Silver looked at her oddly. "It more you." she just said with a smile and he nodded.

"Whatever, but let get moving." Coco nodded. "Faster we get this done. The faster i can get some alone time with my friends." He said before the two moved out not knowing that a white hair girl with red eyes is watching them.

"Silver picked up another girl." Weiss said as she turned to right to see Emerald and Neo just sighing.

"So happened to him." Emerald said and this got Weiss's attention. "He not the same Silver we fell in love with." Neo nodded and Weiss is confused. "You haven't see Silver like we do and he did way too kind to people." Emerald looked at the roof as she sighed.

"So he not alway like this?" Weiss asked as Neo nodded and did something you would not normal think Neo would do, but she just walked over to Emerald and Slapped her a crossed the face shocked both Weiss and Emerald looked held her right and looked at Neo who held her scroll.

'Silver is not one of Salem pawns Em and he should leave her and that bitch cinder behind.' Neo just walked off as Emerald watch her sister Grimm lord leave. Weiss looked at Emerald. "Are you ok?" she asked as Emerald nodded.

"Am fine." Emerald said but deep down she is scared. Not scared that her Silver and Neo are changing or the idea that the two are clearly leaving Salem faction and going solo. No it the thought that Emerald would watched two of the most important people in her life may have to fight each other as Salem not going to let Silver go so easily. 'Silver you better not be leaving Cinder and me behind.' Emerald growled to herself. Emerald is one of the most defence people in Silver little weird family and she would do anything to keep it together. 'If he leaves i'm so going to kill everyone who stand between me and my family.' this kept going for the rest of the day.

PoV Silver

Meanwhile with Coco and I manage to get to Coco Dorm thanks to my magic, the two of us made it to the room and find Coco team. a tall man and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing a black short and grey tanks top and working out by doing push ups this is Yatsuhashi Daichi big guy but kind. working out

a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick. Wearing the beacon uniform too His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt. this is Fox Alistair cool for a blind guy. he looks to be reading a book maybe a special book of blind people on his bed in the back corner

And lastly we find Velvet in just a short short and a sport bra with a tank top over them. She eaten a carrot and sating on her bed with a blushing face.

"Ammm..." I said before Coco looked at me. "So your family is odd." I said before Coco giggle.

"Hey Bun bun, I needed you and guys to go out for a few hours?" Coco said as her team looked at her oddly and Velvet stood up on her bed as she got a wild idea in her head.

"YOUR NOT HAVING SEX IN THIS ROOM!" She shouted and lucky for us i just closed the door. "Silver why are you with my partner?" She asked as she looked at me and I smiled.

"I am here to help with Coco Grimm infection." Everyone looks at Coco who looks at the floor. "Also i needed to speak with Velvet about a personally matter." Velvet looked at me and i looked at her. "She should know what I mean." Velvet looked at me in shock as i pulled out a small black chip from my pocket. "Tracker are very weak again electric."

Coco looks at Velvet. "That the tracker i made you so that we could find you if your Faunus triggers." Velvet blushed as big guy got up.

"So your the famous Grimm Tamer." He asked as I nodded.

"Silver Nightshade-Branwen, Heir to the Black gear Inc and Beacon Grimm Tamer." I bowed to them and Fox nodded.

"Name Fox." i nodded to him before Yatsuhashi bowed to me.

"Yatsuhashi." He said as in bowed to him.

"Nice to meet you all and Neo please don't stab Velvet." Everyone looked at me oddly before i fired a bolt of lighting at Velvet to to hit a person hide in her shadow. "I know she would do something like that." I face palmed as everyone looked at Neo who on the floor and dizzy, Velvet looked at Neo and is scared. "You ok?" I asked as Velvet jumped off her bed and hide behind me as Neo recovered and looked at me behind to Velvet and i could tell her out of blood. "Rui." Neo froze up. "Velvet off limit Neo and i if i find out that you attack or tried to kill her, her teams or friends." My body shifted in Grimm lord mode. **"Then you can find** **another place to life, because i will not have someone disobey me."** Neo body reacted as her skin turned pale and eyes turned black and red. **"I give you my blood Neo."** Coco and the other looked between us. **"Don't may me** **regret it."** I looked at the other and smiled. "Sorry about that, Family problem."

Coco pointed to me. "YOUR THE BOY WHO COME TO MY HOME TOWM 10 YEAR AGOS!?" she said as I blinked. "You had a white beowolf with you." my eye widened. "My town was destroy by the same Grimm you was with."

'Shit.' I looked at her team who looked at me with face that said. 'Your dangerous.' 'I needed to fix this. "Coco what was the town name?" I asked as i remember that i destroy a town in one of my rampages but that was back when i was younger and didn't have control over myself.

Coco held her left arm. "The town of Oniyuri." My eyes widened. "It was abandon after the attack of the white beowolf." I looked at Neo who looked at me oddly and confused.

"The same town i find Neo in." Neo eye widen. "Coco i am so sorry." Coco looked at me. "Can we talk about this in private and i can do your treatment at the same time?" I asked and Coco nodded.

"We can and Guys I-" without her finish EVERYONE fucked off even Neo ran off. "So.." Coco looked at me and I nodded.

"I need you to get into something that more..." I quieten down and Coco nodded.

"Could you give me a few minutes to get ready?" I nodded as Coco walked into her dorm shower and i sighed before sitting on Velvet bed.

"Humm..." I looked at the bed and felt it. "Smell like her too." I said before taking my jacket and shirt, i looked at myself and i find my exoskeleton being more of a reminding of what I am. "I am a monster." I ran my hand across my chest and i could feel my bone armour. Hard and rough bone, no soft skin and not warm. 'Maybe i should just disappear?' I thought before images for Yang, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Emerald, Neo, Cinder and ever Qrow. 'My family?' I smile before hearing a soft voice.

 ***"Remember Silver it about life."*** My eyes shot wide. ***"To** **control your body, you needed to focus on the part of you that you wish to change like your Semblances."*** I remember being a kid and a nice young lady told me that life is everything and it can change me and so I closed my eye and began to remember.

Silver Mind and past.

I looked around i find myself outside of Tai House. "WAITT!?" I heard a young person voice coming from behind me and turned only to find a two young children running. One blonde girl with twin tails wearing a blue top and pink shorts she could be older than 6 and behind her is young black and red hair girl wearing a red summer dress who looked be around the year 4. The ran right passed me. "He coming Ruby!" the blonde hair girl shouted to young black hair who run along side her.

"Ruby, Yang!?" i heard Young boy voice and i turned to the path that the two girls ran from only to find a young boy with white hair and wolf ears, silver eyes and wearing black shirt and grey jean. "I am going to get you." the boy just ran pass me and i froze for a minute before turning around and i find the boy smiling and running after the girls on all fours.

'What?' I thought i watched the children playing. 'Ruby and Yang?' I remember the feeling i had back at Rose/Xiao-Long household. 'No it can be?' I returned to find the children talk with a woman that looked like a older version of Ruby wearing a white dress handing something to the young boy. "Now go and find some places to hide this book." It a small black book with a Grimm chin on it. "Fang you can't tell anyone about this book, so please hide it and find it once you are older." the young boy nodded before the woman kissed his forehead. "Thank you." the boy ran off and i had to follow as he ran off to the front of the house and to the same tree that seer before and he dig a hole before placing the book inside and then cover it use.

"Now Mr softy please look after this tree." the boy summon the seer and it floated to the breach and watched the area.

"FANG?!" the boy turned to the house and i turned to see Tai. "Get here now!" the boy walked over and tai just grab his hair. "Your a not needed here so you can ..." My mind start to hurt really bad before i got a flash of Tai and that woman again in bed but she screaming and then Tai grab who ever i'm seeing from and then the pain again and then i was cut out of my mind and then i heard Tai voice. "Divide your mind and forget..."

Team CFVY room.

I wake up in Coco and Velvet only to find Coco in front of me in a sport bra and shorts. "You wake?" she asked before i nodded and just looked at her and find her left arm is covered with Grimm poison. "You ok?" asked as i stood up.

"You sleep in that?" I asked as she nodded. "Good." I used a sleeping spell on Coco as she fell asleep and fell into my arms. "Sorry but i got somewhere to be, so..." I used my silver-eyes to completely destroy the Grimm inside of her body and she returned to normal. "That done." I placed Coco onto Velvet bed and covered her with the blanket and write a note to tell her that she is fix and i placed next to her. "Next stop..." i paused for a minute before grinning. "Home." I used my magic to teleport to my next place.

 **And Done.**


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Silver. Rose and Xiao-Long house.**

I appeared in front of the house before walking over to the seer in the tree. "So you been here all this time?" I asked it before it disappeared and i looked at the bottom of the tree and find that the earth has not changed. "So Tai never find you." I use my magic to force the ground to break a bit and old black book with a Grimm cain it slowly raised from the ground.

I looked at book before picking it up and i looked at lock. "Simple." I used my Grimm powers to break the locked and i looked in see of the book and began to read the context of this book and my eyes widen before. " **TAI!?"** I roared as i slammed the book closed and shifted to my Grimm lord form and walked over to the house. **"TAIYANG! OPEN UP!"** I just kicked in the door and i find Tai on the sofa half nuke with some other woman and the two looked at me.

"GRIMM!" the Woman screamed and i just rushed over to the two before tai could use his semblance i knocked out the two of them with my Magic.

"Now." I put out my scroll and called my sister. "Cinder?"

*"Silver?"* I heard my sister on the other side. *"What wrong?"* She asked as i looked at Tai.

"I needed a warehouse." I asked as i could tell Cinder is confused.

*"Care to explain?"* I nodded.

"Oh let just say that i got someone who i want to break." I kneed down in front the sleeping Tai. "Also i going to needed a fuck Ton of Fire and lighting dust and maybe a hammer too?" I hear Cinder giggle.

*"Come over to me and i will fix it up for you."* I smiled as i knew Cinder would come thought of me.

"Thank you Cinder. See you in a few." I ended the called and Grinned. "Your going to pay for everything uncle Tai." And with that I summoned a magic Gate to Cinder secret base and Grab Tai with me and the woman. "Let have some fun."

 **5 hours later. Pov 3th Cinder Warehouse.**

Tai began to wake as all he remember is Silver kicking in his door and that it. "AWWWWWWWW!" He heard a scream and then he looked around only to find themselves tied and in a dark room with a camera? "HELP!" Tia try to got out from whatever holding him but he just heard a Laugh.

"Wow." A chapping could be hear and Tia looked at the Camera and he find a figure stood next to it. "You looked pretty stupid right now." The Figure walked followed and Tai eyes widened. "Hello Uncle Tai it be far to long." The figure is not other then Silver but he is in his Grimm form with a big grin on his face and his clothes has blood all over them and Tai in both scared and confused.

"SILVER WHY ARE YOU DONG THIS?!" Tai shouted as Silver smile and made a Chair of ice with his magic and sat down in front of Tai crossed arms. "Your a kind-" Silver punch Tai in the face and got up. "Sil...*coughing*...er.." Tai looked at the Young Grimm.

"Have you ever lose something important to you?" Silver asked as Tai looked at him in pain. "For course you haven't as you just brainwash people." Tai eye widened.

"Ho.." Silver's smile got even all evil.

"Oh how did i find out about your semblances being Brainwash base?" Tai try to hide something but Silver just pulled out a hammer and slammed it into Tai right knee cup and bypass his aura smashing Tai knee in.

"FFUCCCKK!" His knee is fucked up as bone come out of the skin and blood every where. "YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT OF A GRIMM!" Silver only smiled.

"OH but Uncle Tai, your the pieces of shit here." Silver pulled out the black book and Tai's eyes widened. "How about we talk about this dirty of Summer Rose the woman who you rape?" Silver looked at Tai with a pissed off look. "Don't think that i would remember did you?" Silver just pointed to the camera. "Also i think Rubies and Yang would love to know what they father is like?" Tai eyes widened as the camera is linked to a Scroll that Ruby is watching in her dorm dust T.V.

Ruby is sat on her bed with her Beowolf laid before her and she watched as Silver came closer to the camera. "Say Ruby?" Ruby looked at her lover. "Is Yang watching?" Ruby looked over to her Sister who is trapped in a Grimm like chair that pinning Yang down.

"She watching and comfort." Ruby replied as she summoned a Seer Grimm to talk with Silver who smiling.

"That my little Rose." Ruby blushed as Yang is angry and trying to break out.

"RUBY GET ME OUT OF THIS THING AND HELP ME SAVE DAD!" Yang shouted as she watched Silver walking over to the tied up Taiyang and she is helpless to do anything.

"So Tai?" Yang and Ruby watched. "Should i tell them about the time you forced Summer into a relationship with you?" Yang looked at the TV in shock as Silver looks disappointed as he said that. "Also why didn't we talk about the woman who you was sleeping with when i come to get you today?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow as her beowolf head popped up. Yang just looked at her father who is looking at the ground in defeat. "Leave Lisa out of this." Tai growled as Silver walked in front of him with a something in his hands and Showed it too Tai who eyes widened. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Tai screamed as Silver held the object to Tai face with an evil. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Tai screamed. Ruby only smiled as she can see the fear on Taiyang face.

"Silver?" Ruby said as Silver looked at the camera before Ruby asked. "Can i see the head you are holding?" Yang looked at Ruby in shock as her own little asked to see a chapped off head and Silver turned with the head and it of the woman who was with Taiyang. "Get rid of him." Silver only nodded before throwing the head to the side.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Yang asked as she looked Ruby who faced her with red and black eyes and veins slowly growing from them. "Ruby?"

"Yang you heard what Silver said?" Ruby asked as Yang is shocked in how calm Ruby's voice is and this scared yang. "And you know that he don't do thing like this would out a good reason." Yang knew this and she turned to the TV only to see Silver left arm is a large black blade. Tai looked at Silver is fear.

"Let end this quickly." Silver said before Yang shouted.

"SILVER DON'T KILL HIM!" Silver stopped only an inches from Taiyang neck. "Please let him go and take me instead!?" Silver slowly turned. "Just please don't kill my only family..." Yang began to cry. "Don't kill him please."

Silver closed his eyes as his arm returned to normal. "Ruby keep Yang as she is, i will be home in 10 minutes after i deal with Summer." Yang looked at Silver before he walked passed the camera only for her and Ruby to hear. "Aunt he all yours to deal with." Tai looked at something that freaked him the fuck out. "Neo let return to Beacon." And then the camera turned off.

Ruby looked at her sister who in both shock and looking pale. "Ruby?" Ruby got off her bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Ruby?" Ruby just leave the room and Yang alone. 'I got to get out of here.' Yang tried to get out of the Grimm chair only it to grab her tighter. "Fuck how is this thing so strong?" Yang looked at the window to see is late. "Blake please hurry back?" Yang wished that her partner come back in time to safe her from the young Grimm prince and what he got plan for her.

The dorm room opened. "BLAKE?!" Yang shouted with a happy smile on her face but a face appeared next to her and Yang began to grow scared as the face belongs to Silver who in Grimm lord mode. "Oh no." Silver walked around her with a grin on his face.

"So Yang are you ready to become like the others?" Silver sat down on Weiss's bed as yang watched him before looking at the ground in defeat nodding and Silver clicked his fingers and the Grimm chair disappeared only for Yang to throw onto her ass.

"Aww." She said before looking at Silver who just sat there and Yang looked around. 'Maybe i can run?'

"Say Yang are you still looking for your mum?" Yang head shot to Silver who looked at her with a sad face. "A mother who just leave you alone?" Silver just looked at her like his normal self with a small smile. "I remembered playing with you and Ruby as kids." Yang looked at Silver oddly as he grinned. "Your dad semblance is brainwashing and he can make people forget just like what he did to me." Yang eyes widened as Silver got up and walked over to her before offering her a hand. "I offering you the same deal as Ruby and Weiss." Yang looked at the prince as he said his offer. "I can help you with any wish you want, so long as you're loyal to me." Silver said as Yang looked at the ground.

'Is he being serious?' Yang thought before thinking about the offer. 'He can help with find my mother maybe?' She nodded. "I will only join you if you help me find my mother?" Silver smiled and nodded.

"I promise you, Yang." Yang take Silver hand as he pulled her up and hang her quickly. Yang is shocked as Silver held her tightly but genially at the same. "This is going to hurt a bit but please bear with it." Yang nodded before Silver gentle moved her hair to show her neck and he slowly moved closely bearing fangs and bite into her neck.

Yang flicked as Silver's fangs dig into her skin and blood slowly ran down Yang neck. "Silver?" Yang like something entrancing her body making her feel a pain like she never felt before but it welcoming too as it warm. 'It's this what Ruby feels?' her skin got tougher and her over all strength growth.

Silver removed his fangs from Yang and looked at her in the eyes with blood around his mouth and smiling. "Now rest." Yang felt her body growth more tried all of a sudden. Yang head fell onto Silver chest as he hanged her. "Don't worry, i promise to look after you." His eye shafted to Grimm. "My Ember flame Queen." Silver picked up Yang and laid her on his bed just before Ruby come out of the shower wearing only a towel.

"So Yang finally give in?" Ruby asked as Silver nodded. "Well your little family growing girl by girl." Ruby smiled as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "One day you maybe the king of this world?" Ruby grinned as Silver sighed.

"Whatever you say Raper." Ruby giggle as picked her up and kissed her as he held her up Ruby wrap her arms around his neck.

"Say why don't you claim me here and now?" Ruby asked as Silver eye widened as Ruby smiled before resting her head on Silver. "Mom already give you her blessing and i want you." Silver then last all of his human traits and throw ruby on Weiss's bed. "Oh so your going to eat me up?" Ruby asked as her towel fell off and Silver rushed over to her and two enjoy a very fun night.

* * *

It early morning and well...

Weiss returned to her team dorm to find both Ruby and Silver knock out on her bed with an odd smell coming from it, but she don't asked as she knew what happened there, but Yang... She has a FUCKING A Sea Feilong has an enormous serpentine body with large red wings, short arms with claws, a bone-scaled underbelly and a spiked spine. It has black skin and a large external skull, as well as red glowing gills on each side of its neck. luckily is only small and just resting on Yang boobs and she hugging it.

Weiss could only sigh as she been in busy dealing with her younger brother who decide that he would be 'going' to beacon for a week. "Silver we have a problem." Silver reacted by opening his eyes and just looked at her half asleep.

"What up?" He asked as he got up from Weiss bed completely naked and Weiss only blushed as Silver body maybe covered in an exoskeleton but you can still see the muscles that he has under the bones. Silver looked at his Ice princess who is blushing. "Oh sorry." He used magic to fix the problem and now he in a grey top with a beowolf head on it and black shorts. "So what up?" He asked as Weiss got her attention back.

"Oh right. My young brother decide that he wanted to visit beacon and see my life partner." She said as Silver looked at her odd.

"Then what the problem? If Ozpin allow it then it ok for him to come if we..." Silver realise the problem. "He going to be staying with us?" Weiss nodded as the dorm room already has Silver, Neo, Emerald sharing one bed and Ruby and Weiss sometime switch with then if Ruby or Weiss want to spend time with Silver on a night. "Fuck." Weiss nodded.

"We needed a plan because my father thinks i am your only lover." Weiss looked at Ruby who just turned in her sleep. "Plus Ruby's eyes are the same as yours." Silver looked at Weiss as she looked worried. "My brother may try something to you and if he find out about Ruby and your eyes." Weiss placed her hands to her chest in worry, so she knows about able the silver-eyes and what they can do.

"Weiss." Weiss looked at Silver who looked into her Crimson eyes. "You are Lord Night Eater and one of my personal blood kin, so your family can't do shit to you or me." Weiss looked at Silver who smiling. "So sorry worrying and tell me with is the little shit getting here?" Silver asked as Weiss smiled and giggled as Silver called her brother a little shit as he is one.

"In the next few hours." Silver nodded to Weiss before walking over to her and kissed her on the cheek making her blushed. "Silver?"

Silver smiled before whispering to her. "I find it cute that your worrying about me." He walked passed her and was going to open the door before an idea came into his head. "Oh this is going to be fun." Silver turned to Weiss and smiled. "See you in half an hour." Weiss nodded but not before Silver walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

Weiss smiled and nodded. "See you soon." Silver left the room and heard down hall with an evil grin on his face.

"Neo?" He called to his lover and she appeared from his shadow. "Let go and see if Drago is wanting to play?" Neo nodded before hugging Silver as the two of them continued to walk.

* * *

Later that day, at Beacon airpads.

Weiss is stood on the main air pad waiting for the Bullhead to arrive to Beacon with her brother who is come over to see her and Weiss is not like this. "His late." She said to herself as Silver, both her master and lover should be here by now but he has not been seen since laugh time as he released his seal on his Grimm powers and training with Yang to get her up to speed with the basics of using Grimm base abilities and let just say her core abilities like Summoning, weapon making and just control over her eyes... YANG IS FAILING IN.

Firstly Yang's Sea Feilong that she name Yui is out of control and in hot. As Yui loves Silver's Drago and has not leave him own and will not de-summon.

Secondly Yang can't make any weapon like Sword, Spear or bow just simple weapon but she can made her arm into Beringel and also insane strength on top of her already crazy punching power.

And lastly her eyes, ok Yang is know for have red eyes whenever someone pisses her off and given that Grimm lords and night eater has the same eyes in standby mode, So people just avoid the newly made Grimm lords of rage out of fear.

But not everything is bad. Yang discovered that she had the strengths of both a Beringel and Ursa making her hell more powerful than Both Ruby and Weiss in teams of raw power.

Weiss is more like a Geist/Queen Lancer as Grimm follow her command and she is about to make all most anything into a Geist as she tested out making a few broken drones into working knight for her.

Ruby is make like an Alpha Beowolf pack leader. She speed and reflex are no joke and also put on top that she both a leader and fighter show she can lead a team and fight long side them made the team follow her more easier than someone who stays back and just watches. Also Ruby has more ability of Taming Grimm not summoning them, as she has a few beowolfs and other Grimm in her Pack and only her personal Beowolf has a name. 'Snow' the same Beowolf Silver give her and he changed into a powerful Alpha class Beowolf that has the strength and Defend of a Death stalker.

Also Ruby had something super special that only she has and given to her by her lover and powerful if used right and that is her own eyes can be triggered at will making her more of a Grimm killer and Silver true equal.

Yang, Ruby and Silver did talk out what happened yesterday and Silver explained that Tai has been wiping their mind of years and Summer's dirty conformed it all and it turns out Ruby and Yang used play with the young prince back in they younger days and Silver had lost it before taking action and had Ruby tie up Yang to see what they father is really like, but Ruby had her only plan at the time to get Yang in with Silver little faction as she don't want Yang to be lied too, so the full show was her idea.

This made Silver and Yang come too agreement to be in the same team so long as Ruby is save and he keeps his promise to her to find Yang mother Raven and he plans to do it as she has that Silver wants.

But at this time Weiss is alone and looking at her scroll. "Weiss?" She turned around to find something shocking to her. It silver dress in a light blue shirt with pure white jacket over it that has the Schnee family logo and black jean on. his smile just warms Weiss heart up. "Sorry i kept you wait, Ruby was being a pain." He said as Weiss blushed.

"No problem, but do you ready needed to wear that?" She asked as she looked at Silver to see his ears and Tail and smiling like nothing bigs happening.

"Yes i do and Weiss?" She looked at him in the eyes before he kissed her forehead and she smiled. "Love you."

Weiss nodded before saying. "I love you too." She kissed him quickly as she got it easier then the over girls as EVERYONE at Beacon know about the Nightshade and Schnee joining together making Silver and Weiss one of the most powerful family in the school and no one mess with 'Silver's Girls' that Team RWBY, Emerald and Neo are Know as best. "So, Silver?" He looked at her. "Are you going to be nice or Asshole to Whitey?" she asked as Silver thought to himself.

"Depend if he play the racist card." Silver really hate racist people and Weiss told him that her brother don't like Faunus, So Silver has to be more careful not to kill him. "Plus knowing how Yang and Ruby are I don't think he going to be a problem." Weiss smiled as a airship begin to come on. "Let get this party start." as the airship came into land Weiss take Silver left hand and he looked at her as she smiled beautiful.

"Come on and let take this on together." Silver nodded to Weiss as the pair walked over to the Airship as people begin to come off. only for the two to spot a white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt, he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes.

"Shit lord just landed!" Silver shouted as he throw his arms in the air and Weiss giggled as Silver acting like a child. the boy who could see both Silver messing around and Weiss giggle looked at the pair and noticed something between the two.

'Red eyes?' Silver's and Weiss's eyes have turned to they Grimm eyes. He shook his head before walking over to the grimm lords and lady. "Greeting dear sister." He said as Weiss and Silver turned to face the young man.

"Hello Whitley." Weiss welcomed her brother. "Did you have a safe trip?" She asked as Whitley nodded before looking at Silver who nodded.

"I take it this person is?" He asked as Silver nodded.

"The name Silver Nightshade or Silver Branwen as my cover name." Silver grinned as Whitley looked at his sister.

"A unreformed Faunus as a husband is below you dear sister." Weiss frowned as Whitley said that and Weiss was going to say something but Silver just chucked. "Why are you laughing at?" He asked as Silver looked at him with red eyes.

"Just a damm human thinking he can justice a night eater." Whitley looked at Silver oddly as he just said 'Night eater' as an race and it is in a way but Whitley don't know about them. "We Night eater have been more powerful than your family for over 200 years and The Schnee family are growing weak with people who don't even have they semblance." Silver pointed to Whitley chest. "So the day you gain a semblance that can turn the world then you can justice me, Little brother." Whitey looked at Silver pissed off as he grinned. "I got to meet up with Blake for homework for port class so i will leave you both with Neo if that ok?" He asked as Neo appeared out of nowhere shocking Whitey as Neo is super cute to him and Weiss is used to Neo appearing like this.

"See you at launch." Weiss kissed Silver before walking off with her brother looking at the wolf Faunus who just grinned. Neo decide to push her luck and kissed Silver cheek as Whitey is watching before running to the Schnees.

Silver watched the three walk off as a black blade appeared at his neck and he just grinned. "Hi Kitty." He looked in the cover of his eye to see a serious looking Blake who held her weapon close to the wolf neck. "How have you been?" He asked as Blake pushed her Blade closer.

"What did you do to Yang?" She asked as Silver chuckled.

"Ask her yourself. We have nothing to hide, Ex Girlfriend of Adam Taurus." Silver said only for Blake to Growl. "So this cat has fangs?" He this just smiling at Blake like he playing with her.

"Don't being Adam into this." Blake said and her hand lowed a tiny bit and Silver quickly hit Blake's Weapon out of her hand sending it up spring in the air before he grabbed Blake's Hands and pinned her. Blake is shocked bit how quick and Strong Silver is as he holding her with only his left hand and his right hand is held out only to catch Blake Sword.

"Blake?" Silver looked at her sword as she tried to get out of his grab. "The words that translate to 'black'." he Smile. "And your last name Bella shorten makes Beautiful woman, but what i see is just a scared little girl playing Huntress." Silver looked around and find a tree close behind with bushes around it so he dragged Blake over then with him before letting her go and throw her weapon on the ground as Blake fell to the ground. "Next time you tried to fight me, lost the aura and place mud on herself to hide your smell." Blake look up at the wolf. "I can smell you a mile away."

Silver just looked at the cat Faunus with a small grin. "Why did you turn Yang and Ruby into monsters?" Blake asked and this made Silver smiled disappears, Blake knew she fucked up as Silver hand slowly reached out to Blake head and she closed her eyes only to felt something ripping her ears. Slowly opening her eyes a bit there stood a happily Silver who just smiling sadly.

"Sorry that you see me as a monster." He said in a small hurt voice. "I should go." he removed his hand from Blake and slowly walked away from her as she stood up but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And to answers your question, i turned Ruby to help her with seeing her mother who works for my family and Yang..." Silver pauses for a second before sighing. "Before her and Ruby father lied to them for years and i promised to find her mother." he walked off waving. "I still own you for the data on Adam." Blake looked at her weapon and find a small Grimm a small Sphinxes have slender, furry, feline bodies and large feathered wings, with four-crested bone masks and a white snake for a tail. It looked right at her and slowly made it way to her only for Blake to just watch as it reached out it tiny paw and tip Blake leg before flying up to her lap and ride itself into a ball.

"What?" Blake is Confused as this Grimm is just laid itself on her. 'Maybe it one of Silver's Grimms?' Blake was going to reach for her weapon and kill this thing but her body froze up as the Grimm look her in the eyes. Blake couldn't move her body, Something was telling her to hug this thing... This animal... This child. Blake just picked up the young Grimm as it give out a tiny cute roar. Blake smiled a little. "Maybe your not so back..." She don't know it name and then she looked to see what gender it is and find nothing. "Can't tell if your male or Female but let call you Alex." She said before the young Alex Roar a second time but glowing a bit and Blake aura reacted too as the pair glowed a purple colour before it disappeared. "Did i just give you a piece of my aura?" Alex just looked at Blake oddly before she placed him on the ground and picked up her weapon and stood up. "Come Alex. Let go and find out what going on." Blake begin to walk out on to the path and Alex walked beside her.

In the distance Silver stood on top of Beacon tower watch the young cat Faunus with her new pet and he Grinning. "So everything going to plan?" Silver looked over his shoulder to see his mother standing then with a black robe around her body to hide herself from being spotted. "Hello Son." She said with a smiled as Silver smiled back.

"Hello Salem." He said as he looked away and Salem is hurt by son speaking to her so cold. "What can i do for you?" He asked as Salem tried to reach out to touch Silver but she stopped and pulled her hand back.

"I only came to chick in with you." Silver looked at her in the cover of his eye. Salem looked at him like she normally does but he can tell that she hurt.

"I'm fine." He said as Salem nodded. "I should tell you now but i decide to fight again you." Salem looked at her son as he turned around with both silver and red eyes. "I want my own life and i am sick of being in your war with Ozpin." Salem looked at the ground before sighing.

"Really well Silver, if that is your wish then so be it." She said before looking at Silver with a small smile on her face that he only seen a few time. "But anytime you want to returned, i will welcome you back with open arms." Salem opened are arms and Silver only begin to cry and rushed over to her and hugged his mother closely. "Bye my little Grimmy cakes." She patted Silver head before disappearing into dust and Silver nodded.

"Bye mother." Silver closed his eyes. "Qrow?" Silver called out to Qrow who been watching him on the roof came out of hiding. "Did i make the choice?" Qrow sighed before walking the hurt boy and patted his head.

"I don't know." Silver looked at Qrow who grin trying to make the young prince feel better. "Cutting yourself off from family is hard, i should know from cutting myself off from my sister." Qrow said as Silver nodded.

"Raven right?" Qrow looked at Silver a bit shock. "Yang told me after i turned her into a Grimm lord." Silver told Qrow and his eyes widened. "The same for Ruby and Weiss." Qrow kneed down to Silver level.

"Why?" He asked as Silver looked down at Qrow with tears in his eyes.

"So i'm not alone." Silver said simply before breaking. "I just wanted a family." Qrow hugged the young teen. "Qrow I don't know what to do?" Qrow strake his hair.

"How about we go and talk to your team about this?" He asked as Silver looked at Qrow. "As your father is my job to make should that your on the right path and given what you just done." Qrow smiled. "I pride of you." Silver smiled and wiped his eyes. "Come on, before Ruby gets worried?" Both Qrow and Silver transformed into flying beings. Qrow in a Crow and Silver a Nevermore.

 **And dome.**


End file.
